Pink with Envy
by Dark Pink Pterodactyl
Summary: After Tommy gets blown off the Island he sends Kim and his daughter away for safety from Mesogog and they move to Blue Bay Harbor where their daughter becomes a Ranger the hard way. Tori/Blake, Hunter/OC.
1. New Kid on the Block

**Ninja Storm: Pink with Envy.**

**Chapter: New Kid on the Block.**

**Angel Grove, California;**

**April, 2010:**

"Neveah, we're going to be late!" Kim yelled up the stairs. It had been fourteen years since Neveah was born in Florida and thirteen since she had told Tommy the truth. They have been married twelve years now, having married in June about two months after Neveah turned three. She had decided with Tommy that now was the time to move from Angel Grove in case Mesogog, a new upraising villain came looking for them while he was in hiding after the explosion. Eventually they'd move again in time for Neve to start her Junior year – she had skipped a year all together, meaning she was a sophmore currently instead of a freshmen.

"Coming mom!" Neve called down as she looked into her full length mirror, which would be moved latter when the moving truck came back for the rest of their stuff, and smoothed down her brown highlighted hair. It was mid back length and chocolate brown with lighter caramel brown highlights the same color as her mothers. She was pretty developed for a fourteen year old; standing at 5'4 ½ and sporting a pretty amazing rack for her age if she did say so herself. She was definitely her mothers daughter in that department as like her mother she could easily pass for seventeen or eighteen if she tried. Straightening out her jean skirt and black tank top she grabbed her pink denim jacket and shrugged it on before zipping her black boots on and running down the stairs.

"Everything packed?" Kim asks and Neveah nods and get into the car which the truck would follow. Kim looked at her daughter who is gazing out the window at her childhood home. Looking at the brown eyed beauty she is constantly reminded of Tommy and smiles.

"I think you'll like Blue Bay Harbor. I used to vacation there when I was your age. They have a great beach." Neve looked at her mom and smiled. Before putting in her ear phones she nodded and said.

"I think so too." The rest of the drive was silent except for the small sound Kim could hear coming fro her daughters IPOD.

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours latter:<strong>

Neve grinned at the view from her small yet big enough to walk out onto balcony. The house was beautiful and after arriving she had taken pleasure in thinking of ways to decorate her room. She was thinking pink, greens and golds and maybe some white or ivory thrown in. Walking back inside she threw herself onto her bed, which was the only thing in the room at the moment, and flicked open her book. Since it was the end of April and the beginning of May soon her parents had agreed to home school her the rest of the year.

The high school had agreed to take her work as credits as long as she did the courses offered at school and the same assignments at home and it was brought in at the end of each week. So really it was more like home bound then home schooling. She liked not having to got to school at first but she couldn't wait till next year when she could. Neve jumped as she heard her mother scream and a cup shatter downstairs. She was immediately up and out of her room running in her moms direction before she could question anything else.

"Mom what happened?" Neve asked her eyebrows raised in question. Kim was standing in front of the TV watching as five different colored power rangers attacked a monster in town. Neve blinked and walked closer, feeling a bit put out that there was no pink, green or white rangers. Kim couldn't believe her bad luck. Blue Bay Harbor was supposed to be safe! She didn't understand how Tommy could over look this.

"I-It was supposed to be safe here!" Kim exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Neve's brown eyes widened and she put an arm around her shorter mother – though only by about two inches.

"Mom, don't worry. The Power Rangers are here to protect us. Good always wins." Kim looked at her daughter and smiled. It amazed her how kind and wise her daughter was sometimes.

"Just promise me to stay out of trouble?" she asked and Neve laughed and nodded before hugging her mom.

"Why don't we go make dinner? I'm sure your hungry." Kim nodded and patted her slightly pooched stomach. You'd assume she was simply bloated if you didn't know any better.

"Sure am...but then I'm eating for two now," she said grinning and Neve smiled. She was exited about becoming a big sister, she had wanted a little sister or brother for years now but because of complications with her own birth her mother had a harder time getting pregnant a second time. Five years to be exact.

"I hope it's a girl!" Kim groaned.

"God I hope not. You're all I can handle!" she said laughing while Neveah pouted. She was definitely her fathers daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days latter:<strong>

"Dude, who's the babe?" Dustin asked as Shane finished one of his tricks. He tripped as he caught his board when he caught sight of the girl Dustin had seen. She was beautiful, maybe a year younger then them with long chocolate hair which highlighted caramel brown in the sun and what looked like brown eyes. She wore a black tank top and a knee length pink skirt which the tank top was tucked into and a silver and gold belt. Worn over her tank top was a pink jean vest jacket.

"I have no idea. Hey, she's talking to Tori!" Shane noticed and Dustin grinned.

"Lets go say hello," he said and they both jogged to where Tori and Neve were talking. Both girls turned as they noticed the two boys approach and Neve smiled as Tori greeted the two boys. One looked to be of Hawaiian decent, at least part and the other looked like your average California raised boy, both in red and yellow respectively.

"Hey Tori, who's your friend?" Shane asked and Tori turned to Neve and then her friends.

"Guys this is Neveah Oliver, she just moved here with her mom. Neve these are my best friends – well two of them – Shane and Dustin," Tori said and Neve smiled and waved a little.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"So is it just you and your mom?' Dustin asked and Tori glared a little as if it was the most insensitive thing he could say and Shane hit him in the arm. Neve laughed and nodded.

"For now, my dad is on business and when it is settled we'll be moving to Reefside. Most likely this fall," she replied and they nodded as they began walking around the park.

"Sorry about Dustin, he doesn't have a full brain at times," Tori said and she nodded.

"It's okay..." she said but interrupted from saying anything else by three beeping noises. They each covered their wrists and Neve looked at them in confusion.

"I'm Sorry Neve we have something we have to do. Maybe we can get together tomorrow and you can meet Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked and Neve smiled and nodded. The three wind rangers nodded back and took off leaving a slightly confused Neveah behind. Kicking a rock Neve sighed and continued walking only to come to a stop when two black and red things grabbed her. She gasped and kicked the one in front of her before yanking her arm out of one of the kelzacks grip.

"Get off me!" Neve yelled and ducked ones attack and punch it in the chest and elbowed the other one which held her. Five more appeared and before she had time to do anything three grabbed her and the next thing she knew she was in a dark space ship like throne room.

"Welcome to my ship my dear," a deep voice said from in front of her and she looked at the black clad man in front of her. She gasped.

"Who are you?"

**XxX**

"Tommy are you listening to me?" Kim asked as she paced the living room. Tommy sighed over the phone.

"Yeah, but I don't see the problem Kim. The Power Rangers are not going to let anything happen to you or Neveah, I'm sure." Kim bristled as she gritted her teeth.

"So you knew they were here!" she accused and she could almost hear Tommy smacking himself.

"Yeah, I did. What better place to hide you, Mesogog would never think to look where there are Rangers," he replied. Kim sighed, he had a point. Looking at the TV where the Rangers all fought she shook her head.

"I still don't like it Tommy."

"Come on Kimberly, what's the worst that could happen?" Tommy asked.

"You just had to ask it..." Kimberly said as her eyes widened. She watched as the Rangers were all blown onto the ground by a large blast and out from the smoke came a Pink Ranger, two fans, one in each hand, and a familiar dagger at her hip. Tommy blinked from his end of the phone and asked.

"What?"

"It looks like the Rangers just got a new enemy, and she wears Pink," Kim told her husband and she heard him groan and a hand hitting his head.

"Damn, not again." She heard him mutter. She sighed, she knew how much hearing about Evil Rangers tore at him. Considering he was the very first Evil Ranger.

**XxX**

The Rangers groaned as they got up, staring at the new Ranger in front of them. She was decked in a nearly identical spandex to Tori but in Pink and a shield that looked vaguely familiar with a coin in the center with some sort of bird in the middle and the same coin was in her morpher and helmet. She held two pink fans with some sort of orange-gold symbol in the middle which Tori thought might be for the Element and two red-orange-gold phoenixes in flight on either side, and a dagger at her side. She stood in front of them a few feet away as still as a statue.

"Who are you?" Tori asked. The Pink Ranger smirked behind her helmet which was pretty much the same visor shape as Tori's if not more pointed and angular then the Blue Ranger's.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" she said, her voice low and softly cold yet noticeably evil. It sent shivers down each of the Rangers spins. They knew instantly as this new Ranger stood calmly in front of them like she was simply staring at a painting how dangerous this would be. She finally did move, snapping her right fan up in front of her and giving the come hither motion with it. It didn't take long before the Thunder Ninja's attacked first. She was effective at dodging their blows and blocking their weapons with her two bladed fans. She finally slashed them across the chest and spun away slashing them again in the back as she spun to face them – as graceful as a dance.

"Blake, Hunter!" the wind ninja's yelled moving forward as the two brothers were shot with a pink and gold energy from the fan as she slashed a large 'x' into the air in front...well behind them, and flew forward twisting in the air and crashing down hard. The Pink Ranger laughed, an evil laugh as she turned and moved forward and slashed each ranger calmly and collectively before moving one of her fans in a slashing motion multiple times and flicking her fan at them.

"Pink Spirit Fans, Phoenix blades...fire!" she called and the pink and gold blades left from her motions released and hit them directly and they all flew back and hit the ground, the wind rangers demorphed instantly as they tried to get up and groaned in pain. The Thunder Rangers were barely staying morphed or able to stand. Hunter growled and slashed his arm in annoyance.

"That's it! Thunder Blaster!" he called and ran forward firing the blaster which she waited to the last moment to pulled out the pink, gold and black dagger which was a replica of the dragon dagger except for the pink round gem where a etched version of the dragon coin would be at the hilt. She brought it to her helmet and began to play it instantly and as the blast hit her it was absorbed into her suit or more accurately her phoenix shield. The five Rangers, three demorphed, all gasped as she began to play louder and her shield glowed pink and crimson before the blast left her and hit them. As they all flew back and hit the ground Hunter and Blake demorphed and Tori and the others gasped and groaned in pain having not been morphed to take the blunt of it. The Pink Ranger laughed.

"I'll let you live for now Rangers," she said and began walking off passing Hunter on the way. She stopped short though as Hunter groaned and grabbed her ankle. She looked down at him and waited.

"Wh-why?" he asked and she chuckled.

"I'm evil, lets leave it at that Crimson Ranger," she said and shook him off before leaving. Once she was away from them and back on Lothor's ship she knelt down and demorphed. She then looked up at him, her eyes flashing a rich pink.

"My lord," Neve spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked the first chapter. Just so you all know this was set between "Boxing Bopp-A-Roo" and "Pork Chopped'.** **Looks like the flashing and glowing eyes and being evil runs in the family.** **If you have idea's on how to make the episodes original or something then let me know, I'm always looking for a helping plot bunny. **


	2. History Repeats

**Ninja Storm: Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 2: History Repeats**

Kim sighed as she placed the left overs into the fridge and thought about the turn of things that happened that day. She had talked to Tommy – one of those rare phone calls he could make from a pay phone and they had discussed moving to Reefside within the week instead of months to come. But Kim couldn't do that to Neveah again, she saw how hard she took moving from Angel Grove. An Evil Pink Ranger...that wasn't how it was supposed to go but from what Tommy had told her this team had the record for Evil Rangers – the Navy and Crimson Rangers started out evil much like himself but still wasn't sure their back story. Kimberly couldn't help but feel a bit sad about this new Ranger. Pink had been her legacy and now this poor girl was being used for Evil. She didn't believe for a minute the Pink Ranger was really evil underneath whatever was controlling.

Looking at the red numbers she sighed, eight o'clock. Neve should have been home hours ago. Kimberly snapped her head up as she heard the door open and slam shut. She quickly left he kitchen and saw her daughter going up the stairs.

"Neveah! Where have you been?" Kimberly asked and she saw her daughter stop short and stand as still as stone just breathing before turning to look at her. Kim held in a gasp as the colder brown eyes locked with her own slightly lighter brown eyes. Those eyes were Tommy's and they were so familiar but she just couldn't remember.

"I was out," Neve said, her voice was rude but otherwise the same. Kim let out a sigh and shook her head, maybe she just had a bad day. That had to be it, she refused to think it was anything else.

"Why didn't you call me?" Neve gritted her teeth and she turned her head to the side so Kim couldn't see her and as she did her eyes flashed pink. She didn't realize just how much that little fact would have given her away to her mother.

"I lost my phone, now I'm gonna go to my room." Kim bit her lip as her daughter stormed up the stairs and she sighed. What she didn't notice was the morpher on her right wrist which was covered by a black jacket which Kim hadn't seen her leave in.

**XxX**

"Hey! Neve this is Blake and Hunter Bradley. Blake, Hunter this is Neveah Oliver," Tori said the next day as Neve stood outside Storm Chasers. Neve looked at the two boys and the the blue wind rangers. If her lord was correct then these two were the Thunder Rangers. She moved her eyes over the shorter boy in blue and while she had to admit he was cute her eyes moved to Hunter and froze on the crimson boy. He could be no older then seventeen maybe eighteen same as the other Rangers and his slightly long blond hair fell around him and his almost haunted eyes caught her colder ones. She caught her breath and her eyes widened as his blue ones met her brown.

"Hi," Hunter said and his eyes moved over the younger girl. She was beautiful, with long slightly wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes which seemed to dark on her, too cold. Something about her was familiar and rang warning bells in his head. Neve nodded and looked at the shop.

"Hello, so this is the place to be around here?" Neve asked, motioning to the shop. Tori chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, this is our home away from home."

"Do you ride?" Blake asked and Neveah turned to look at him and he forced a shiver away. There was just something about her that made the air cold. Tori couldn't hold back her shiver, this didn't seem like the carefree happy girl she'd met the day before.

"Yeah, a little. I was actually looking into getting a new bike," she said and Hunter grinned.

"I'll help, if that's okay with you?" he asked and Neve couldn't help but smile. Maybe it would help her to destroy them latter. Nodding Neve took Hunters offered arm and entered the shop while Tori and Blake looked at each other.

"Did she seem off to you?" Blake asked and Tori shuddered.

"Yeah, she wasn't so cold yesterday. I'm getting major deja vu," Tori said.

**XxX**

"I don't know Tommy, she just doesn't seem like Neve." Kim shook her head as she sat at the table and put together her sandwich. Tommy sighed, maybe he should have moved them somewhere else?

"She probably just had a bad day." Kim nodded as she placed the top on the sandwich and began spooning out the vanilla and strawberry ice cream.

"Your probably right, it's just, the way she looked at me. It reminded me of when you were evil," Kim said and bit her lip. It had taken her a painfully real dream to realize it but it was true. Tommy was silent for almost two minutes as she began to eat. Finally he spoke.

"You think she's the Pink Ranger?" Kim stopped and almost chocked on her food before shaking her head. Switching the phone to her other ear.

"No, god no! She can't be, not my sweet Neveah. She couldn't hurt a fly."

"Why does it sound like your trying to convince yourself and not me?" he asked and on his side of the phone he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had always dreaded the day his daughter might become a Ranger but go he hoped she wasn't. Not now, not like this. He didn't want his sins revisited on his children.

"No I won't believe it. She's just going through a change. That all," Kim said as she pushed her ice cream around.

"Kim, what are you eating?" Tommy finally asked. He winced as he heard her chuckle.

"Do you really want to know Tommy?" she asked.

"Yeah, hit me with it." He regretted it as soon as he said it.

"I'm enjoying a baloney, mustard, pickle and mayonnaise sandwich. Along with a bowl of vanilla and strawberry ice cream with hot fudge and carrots," she said and laughed at his groan of misery.

"God Kim, you don't even like strawberry ice cream, mayonnaise or carrots!" he complained and he was rewarded by more laughter. The issue of her daughter behavior forgotten.

**XxX**

"This looks great, thanks Hunter," Neve said, smiling. Hunter grinned back as he stood looking as the shorter girl admired the pink and gold and black dirt bike. For the last two hours she had been with the Crimson Ranger she had almost forgotten her goal and that she was evil. Almost.

"Your welcome, anytime." Hunter shifted some and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I know we just met and everything but I like you...I think I could really like you so..." Neve looked up surprised and blinked. Was he trying to...ask her out? Smiling a real smile, one that the good Neveah would have smiled she smirked.

"Are you trying to ask me out Hunter Bradley?" she asked and Hunter laughed nervously his hand behind his head before nodding.

"I guess I am, so what do you say?" Neve smirked and twisted from side to side, digging her shoes into the ground as she did. Hunter began to worry as she played with him.

"Neveah?" he asked and she turned and with brighter eyes then he had seen all day she nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Of course I will, how bout this weekend?" she asked and he smiled and nodded. They both looked down sharply as the beeping came over his morpher and he gulped before backing away.

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I 'll see you latter!" Hunter yelled and as he left Neve smirked and her eyes glowed pink.

"Soon Crimson Ranger, soon," she muttered and began walking her bike to the place where her mom promised to pick her up.

**XxX**

"Dude who is she? She so wasted us," Dustin said as he rubbed his ribs. Tori nodded as Shane groaned. Hunter and Blake stood back and held their arms though they each had aches and scratches on their chest as well. Hunter couldn't stop thinking about Neve and the Pink Ranger. The build the voice. They were so similar, so...shaking his head he leaned against the wall.

"I have been running DNA on the new Ranger...as of now...we have no match," Cam said and the other sighed.

"We mustn't give up hope, I am sure we can save this Ranger from Lothor's control," Sensei said.

"What makes you think she's under his control?" Shane asked.

"Rangers are never truly evil Shane. There is always a reason." Sensei nodded and so did the Rangers. If anyone knew this better then the wind rangers it was the Thunder brothers.

"So what do we do?" Tori asked.

"We continue to do what we always do. If the Pink Ranger picks a fight you'll fight her but until we find out who she is we can't help her more," Cam said and the others nodded. After the whipping they had just taken he could only hope they found out soon or they might just be destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days latter:<strong>

It was several days before the Rangers saw the Pink Ranger again. Neve was no closer to being freed from her spell and though her mother had her suspicions she was in denial. She didn't want to believe her baby girl could do this. She had even refused to watch any news footage on the Pink Ranger all they did was compare her to the first Evil Green Ranger and that made her think of the similarities between Neveah and Tommy. Hunter was having a similar problem. Everyday he saw Neve, watched how she held herself and moved, watched her eyes and speech he thought more and more on the Pink Ranger.

"Why are you doing this?" Hunter asked as they stood against the Pink clad Spirit Ranger a element they had not thought existed anymore. Though no one said she was a ninja, and they leaned towards her not being one. Her fighting style was different. Dance like with fluid grace, gymnastics and martial arts.

"My Lord Lothor commands it. You shall be destroyed Rangers," Neve spoke and pointed her Phoenix dagger at them. The Rangers all hated that thing, it was worse then her Spirit fans.

"Lothor doesn't care about you! He only cares for himself!" Shane exclaimed and Neve laughed and ran forward, going into a natural ninja streak he only thing she seemed to be able to do that the others could as well. Tori and Blake both gasped as the blade hit them twice and they fell back connecting hard on the ground. Hunter growled low in his throat and caught her wrist, pushing the dagger away from him as he ran with her and the Ranger gasped as her back connected hard with a tree.

"Let me go?" Neve spat and Hunter shook his head before punching her in the gut and pulling her wrist onto his knee, making her drop the dagger. He pinned her to the tree with his body as he pulled her helmet off. His eyes widdened as the angry brown eyes of his crush glared up at him and her eyes flashed pink.

"Neve...not you!" he excalimed and jumped back dropping the pink helmet. Neve glared and piucked up her helmet.

"Are you happy now Crimson Ranger?" Neve asked as she placed it back on and and disappeared in pink energy. Hunter looked down and felt a tear leak down his face and he was more then happy his helmet hid this from veiw. Blake came closer and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"We'll save her, don't worry bro," he said and Tori and the other nodded. Hunter looked up and nodded.

"We will, if it's the last thing I do!" His voice was cold and dead serious.


	3. Older and Farther Away

**Deja Vu: Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 3: Older and farther away.**

It had been over twenty-two days since Neveah Oliver moved into Blue Bay and Twenty-two days since she had been kicking the Rangers asses all over the town. Tori, Dustin and Shane were beginning to wonder if they would ever free their friend from Lothor and Cam was getting no where soon with his scans to find the focal point of the spell. Hunter, Blake had noticed was more down then usual, more broody and stubborn and had held back anytime they fought Neveah in battle. It had gotten him in trouble multiple times and usually ended in Blake and Hunter demorphed twenty minutes into the battle. Not that the Wind Rangers fared better.

Of course now that Neve knew the other Rangers knew who she was she made no show of being their friend. She smirked and laughed at them, made snappy remarks about how they should really work harder if they planed to beat her, though she usually left Hunter alone. No one really understood why, it wasn't like she felt any pity attacking him in battle. Kimberly had seen the changes in her daughter, the first week she had put down to PMS and moving into a new place Then as her Homework started coming up with C's and D's, very unusual for Neve she began to worry even more. The first two weeks nightmares of when Tommy was the Evil Green Ranger plagued her and she refused to look into it.

Tommy had heard of the battles in Blue Bay from his place in Turtle Cove which wasn't to far from Blue Bay and as he was staying with former Rangers it wasn't hard to get the inside story. Right now it seemed almost like the Pink Ranger was going to be the longest Evil Ranger on any team. He did have a suspicion on who it was, he had watched a battle or two on the TV once and the way she fought, the way she held herself and the laugh made him close his eyes and lower his head into his hands.

"Tommy, what wrong?" Alyssa asked one day as he held his head in his hands and away from the screen where the Rangers zords were being trashed by one large flying zord, a Phoenix it seemed. Alyssa shivered as the laughter came over the screen and she turned it off, looking back to her friend and the beginning of her color.

"It's...Kim has been on edge lately with everything and now this." Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason you keep looking like someone killed you puppy every time the Pink Ranger comes on? I know it's not pleasant and I hope those Rangers can help her but..." Alyssa was cut off by Tommy who looked at her with what appeared to be tears in his eyes. It was a shock in itself, she had never seen a man cry before and least of all Tommy Oliver.

"I know who the Pink Ranger is."

"You do? But..."

"It's Neveah, Kim's in denial and but that laugh, the ways she moves and fights. It's just like how Kim and I move and the laugh is mine," Tommy said and stood up running a hand through his hair. Alyssa gasped and moved closer to place a comforting hand over his arm. Tommy looked down at the young former Ranger and smiled.

"It'll be okay, the Rangers will save her they always do."

Kim had heard her husbands admission not a week ago now and had been hurt and angry. Tommy had to make sure he could still hear anything after she was through yelling at him.

"Kimberly, I'm not trying to accuse her of anything but look at the facts. She's acting different, barely passing her classes, and you're the one who said she was acting like I used to when Rita had me under that spell!" Tommy exclaimed from his end.

"I was wrong, she's just having a bad time. Neve would never hurt anyone!" Kim yelled.

"Maybe not but if she's under a spell she would! Kim I've watched the fights on TV, the ones they have and we both know how Neveah fights. The Pink Ranger fights the same and the laugh, we both know there is only one person who can do that and maybe one other person who could do one even remotely similar!" Kim sighed and looked at a picture of her daughter which was on one of the shelves. She was so different in that picture which was taken not two months ago. Gone was her bright and cheery daughter and left in its place was a beast she didn't recognize.

"I'll talk to you latter Tommy," Kim said and though she heard her name as she hung up she didn't care. She needed to Think. Grabbing her keys she decided now was the perfect time for a walk and placing a hand over her stomach she left. After getting to a free parking spot she got out and began walk around. As she walked around the park which reminded her so much of Angel Grove she sighed. Her daughter couldn't be evil, could she? The Pink Ranger did show up the same day as them.

"Stop this!" Kimberly stopped as she heard the male voice coming from not far in front of her and she snapped her head up and gasped as she saw the Rangers, even the Pink one who held two fans in hand and was laughing.

"Why, it's so much fun!" she exclaimed and rushed forward with fluid grace and slashes the Navy and Blue Rangers in the chest three times before spinning to face them from behind and jumping up to do a split kick, knocking them both to the ground . Kim back away, a hand over her mouth, that move. It was her own move, the one she'd taught Neve when she was eight years old.

"We're your friends, please let us help you?" The Crimson Ranger pleaded and Kim couldn't help but remember Tommy doing something similar when she and Jason had been turned evil during the kidnapping by Divatox. The Pink Ranger tilted her head to the side and kicked the ranger in the chest before walking calmly forward.

"Friends? I don't have any friends," she said and Kim gasped and dropped to the ground.

"Ms, are you okay!" Kim looked up to a see a Green Ranger and shook her head.

"Neve...that's Neveah isn't it?" she asked and the Green Ranger gasped and as he helped her up stepped back.

"How..." Kimberly shook her head, tears falling down her face as she watched her daughter ignore her and the Green Ranger to fight the others. She bit her lip and hid her face in the Green Rangers shoulder, shocking Cam who stood their awkwardly as the Wind Rangers were rendered unmorphed.

"I'm Kimberly Oliver, Neve's mother. I was also the first Pink Ranger of earth." Cam looked down at the woman and could instantly see the resemblance between them. He watched and Hunter and Neve fought, both pretty evenly matched until Neve pulled out a new weapon.

"A gift from my lord," Neve said and attacked. Hunter dodged twice but the sword finally struck him on the chest and them on the back sending him flying and he landed demorphed on the ground. Kim gasped as she saw the sword, it was different but almost the same if it wasn't for the encrusted pink and black stones on the hilt.

"The sword of Darkness," she muttered and Neve finally turned and laughed upon seeing her mother.

"So you know about me now as well? So be it, and this is the Sword of Destruction – it's twin. Now perish Rangers!" Neve said and moved the sword in a large arch before driving it into the ground. The blast the ensued made the wind Rangers and the two Thunder Rangers fly back and destroyed much of the ground in the Park. The ones who were unmorphed groaned. Tori having a gash over her eye was the only one who was bleeding but the others were burned, scratched and sore.

"Neveah stop this! Fight the spell, this isn't were you belong!" Kimberly yelled and Cam grabbed the woman's arm. Neve turned and chuckled darkly.

"I belong with Lord Lothor and soon he shall rule this world!" she said and looked to the Green Ranger.

"Until next time Green Ranger." Then she disappeared and Kim broke down in tears. The Rangers all wondered over to the woman as Cam released his morph. The woman was a former Ranger so it wasn't like they needed to worry. Not to mention she'd already seen the other Rangers identities thanks to Neve.

"Ma'am?" Tori asked and Kim looked at them. They all looked down and beat up. Tori probably looked the worst other then Hunter who was holding his shoulder. Kim was sure the sword had left ether a long scratch or a cut on the boys back.

"I'm so sorry, she's not like this it's that damn sword!" Kim said and the Rangers looked at each other.

"You know what's controlling her? Can you come back to Ninja Ops and help us free Neve?" Hunter asked, not caring if he was breaking rules. Cam looked at the boy in shock but sighed. They needed the help, like yesterday.

"Dad won't be happy but we'll need all the help to get Neve back away from Lothor." With that Hunter held onto Kimberly who looking up at him noticed a similarity to Tommy. Not in appearance but it was in his eyes and mannerisms. They had both started out Evil and for some reason she got the impression this boy was falling for her daughter. She smiled, she hoped it worked out after this nightmare was over.

**XxX**

Neve sat outside Storm Chargers under a nearby tree playing the guitar which was like any light colored acoustic guitar except for the special pink and green stickers on it. The Rangers all arrived as she began to play and Tori sighed, she had really liked Neveah as a friend and this whole evil thing was getting to her. Lifting a hand to her forehead were it was bandaged from yesterdays fight she sighed. She didn't blame Neve not after talking to Mrs. Oliver. Turned out Kimberly was the first Pink Ranger and her husband had been the very first Evil Green Ranger. They had broken the spell by destroying the sword of darkness and she suspected the same could be done for Neve as long as they destroyed the sword of destruction. The hard part was getting her to use the sword.

Looking up Neve smirked at the Rangers and her eyes glowed Pink before she turned back to her song. The Rangers shivered, though Hunter just stared, pain in his eyes. Then she began to sing.

_Ohhh.. Ohhh.._

_Life doesn't promise a bed of roses_  
><em>Or <strong>crimson<strong> knights_  
><em>Fields of emotions I'm trapped in darkness<em>  
><em>Why me<em>  
><em>Save me<em>  
><em>To win this twisted war inside me<em>  
><em>Won't justify the pain<em>  
><em>Life doesn't promise a bed of roses<em>

_Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning_  
><em>Help me to be strong<em>  
><em>I'm floating in a sea of strange believers<em>  
><em>Where do I belong?<em>

_Ohhh.. Ohh.._

_They paint a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies_  
><em>Within every lie there's a web of comfort<em>  
><em>For them<em>  
><em>Not me<em>  
><em>To win this twisted war inside me<em>  
><em>Won't justify the pain<em>  
><em>They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere<em>

_I said now_  
><em><strong>Thunder crashes<strong> the pages keep on turning_  
><em>Help me to be strong<em>  
><em>I'm floating in a sea of strange believers<em>  
><em>Where do I belong?<em>

_Where do we go from here?_  
><em>I wish I could disappear<em>  
><em>I'm a lonely soul<em>  
><em>So far from home<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah.._

_Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning_  
><em>Help me, help me<em>  
><em>I'm floating in a sea of strange believers<em>  
><em>Where do I.. I said<em>

_**thunder crashes**, I said lightening strikes_  
><em>Floating in a sea of strange believers<em>  
><em>Where do I belong?<em>

"She's beautiful," Hunter said as they all stood transfixed by her singing. As Neve looked at them and her eyes caught Hunters he swore he could see the real Neve before she stood and walked off smirking at them as she went.

"Hunter, man get it together. We're gonna need to think if we're going to save her from herself," Shane said and Blake nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it bro, we'll get her back. I have a feeling she'll be my little sister one day," he said laughing as Hunter's eyes widened and he smirked as they all walked into Storm Chargers.

**XxX**

"You were right, Neve is the Pink Rangers," Kim said and Tommy sighed. God he didn't want to be right, no one deserved being controlled and forced to fight your friends, least of all his baby girl. He couldn't help but blame himself, would this have happened had he never been a Ranger, never been Evil?

"I didn't want to be right baby. How did you find out?" he asked.

"I went for a walk and ended up in the middle of their battle. The Green Ranger, Cam is working with the others to break the spell. God it's like history is repeating itself!" Kim exclaimed and Tommy sighed.

"Are you okay? I mean..."

"She didn't attack me, she was rather fond of destroying the Rangers though. Tommy she has the sword of destruction." Tommy's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that, I think I miss heard you."

"The sword of destruction, Cam said it was the sister sword of the sword of darkness. The Rangers are going to try and draw her out and destroy it, hopefully the spell will break." Tommy nodded and cursed whatever or whoever had done this to his daughter. Once she was free she would never be the same again. The fact she'd been evil much longer then any Ranger already was another thing to worry about.

"Talking about me mother?" Tommy heard his daughters voice and shuddered at the hostile tone in it. It was deja vu all over again.

"Neve...please I know your the Pink Ranger," Kimberly said and he closed his eyes hoping Neve didn't do what he thought she would. His prayer wasn't answered as he heard the evil chuckle from his daughter and then her words.

"Well, then Mother," she sneered.

"You should also know that the Power Rangers will soon be destroyed!" Tommy almost dropped the phone as his own words came out of his daughters mouth. He could hear Kim choke on her breath before speaking again.

"Let us help you," Kim protested "We can break Lothor's spell" Tommy didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or if it was simply subconsciously but she was reciting what she'd said to him word for word with few exceptions.

"Lothor is my lord -" he heard Neve hiss at her mother before she continued, "-he will soon rule the world!"

"Neveah, please let us help you!" Kim pleaded taking her daughters hand in her free one. She gasped as Neveah's eyes flashed pink as she pulled her hand free from Kim's.

"You! Have been warned!" she spat and turned to leave but turned back slightly to speak, her voice softer almost like Neve.

"Don't make do something, I really don't want to do," she said and sped up the stairs.

"Tommy, did you hear all that?" Kimberly asked as she picked the phone back up. Tommy sighed and wished he could be there for his wife.

"Yeah, be careful Kim. Until the spell is broken we don't know what she is capable of."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I shoulder explain about her spell. It is basically the same one Tommy was under except Neveah is somewhat fighting it. Tommy couldn't because for one he didn't have his animal spirit or know anything about it. Now Neve doesn't either but she does have the protection of her parents spirit, the Falcon and Crane so those moment when she almost seems herself are the moment when her true self can shine through the spell. But those moment are getting fewer and farther in between because she is weakening. Anyways next chapter Neve is returned to good. Also the song is Where do I belong by Anastasia and the bold areas are changed lyrics.  
><strong>


	4. Return of the Spirit: Part I

**Deja Vu: Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 4: Return of the Spirit: Part I.  
><strong>

**Blue Bay Harbor:**

**June, 2010:**

Kim didn't know what to do. Two more weeks since she found out her daughter was the Pink Ranger and two weeks of tip towing around her daughter for the sake of not only Neveah's sanity but her and the babies safety. June 13th marked a month if not a little over that Neve had become evil and though the Rangers had fought her a few times since then she never seemed to use the sword of destruction. It was noon when she was doing laundry that she decided to turn the TV on and saw the news report of a giant zord attacking the town. She put a hand over her mouth as she saw the morphed Pink Ranger standing onto he head of the zord as it flew around shooting beams at buildings and the ground.

"Oh god, it's happening," she muttered. She just knew today was the day. As she heard Neveah laugh from her spot in the Zord she grabbed her keys and a communicator Cam had given her. Running to her car she pressed the button.

"Cam, come in," she said.

"Mrs. Oliver is something wrong?" Cam asked.

"Neveah is attacking the town with her zord. I'm coming to Ninja Ops." Cam looked at his father and nodded.

"Okay, I'll have the other Rangers go and confront her. We'll try our best to get her back Mrs. Oliver,' Cam said and Kim nodded and focused on her driving. Soon enough she got to a place to park and she began her trek to the Ninja Ops where the water fall was. She smiled as she saw Cam waiting outside for her along with the other Rangers.

"So what's the plan?" Tori asked as they entered Ops and Cam brought up Neveah on the screen. Tori winced as the zord tore through a building with its tail.

"Were going to show her what Rangers can do and then one of us is going to fight her and hopefully get her to use the sword of destruction." The others nodded in agreement and Kim smiled at the young Rangers.

"You can do it, I know you can," she said and they nodded.

"Right, Ready?" Shane asked as the Rangers got in position to morph. They nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!" they all cried and once morphed they took off downtown to face off against the pink zord, which they knew they had to disable quickly as it went into warrior mode which was slightly smaller then the megazord. It looked like it was meant to combine with another zord, possibly the Thunder Zords.

"She's up there," Shane said, turning to the top of a near-by building as the others followed his line of sight

"Neveah!" Hunter yelled.

"Phoenix Zord," Neve commanded "Destroy the Power Rangers!" She then put her flute to her lips and blew into it and as a soft tune floated out. The Phoenix Zord responded by firing mini missiles at the rangers and knocking them off their own building rooftop, before turning on the district and causing it to erupted inflames.

"Neve, stop!" Shane ordered.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Tori yelled.

"I'm destroying you! No more playing, this ends today!" Neveah retorted. "And I'm doing it because my Lord commands me too!"

"She isn't going to stop is she?" Blake asked and Hunter sighed and shook his head.

"We didn't when we were evil, why would she?" Hunter asked.

"Cam, send the Zords," Shane said and Cam nodded.

"On it, Zords are on their way," Cam replied. Shane nodded

"Let's do it guys!" he commanded and the Rangers jumped up into their Zords to take on the Phoenix Zord.

With Shane flying around in the air, he and Hunter took on the Phoenix Zord, after a few hits to the Hawk Zord, he managed to take down the Phoenix before commanding the other Rangers to combine their Zords to create the Megazord. The Megazord battle was handled effectively and finally the two Megazord were able to grab the Phoenix and throw it into the mountains.

The other rangers nodded and followed before Shane leaped from the cockpit and said, pointing at Neve who was getting off the ground.

"It's time you became good again." Neve glared from behind her helmet.

"I don't think so," Neve spat and Shane dropped into a fighting stance and the battle between the red and Pink rangers started. It lasted for what felt like ever, blows exchanged between them and finally Neve was able to force Shane to the ground where she laughed and readied the sword of destruction for its final strike.

"In the name of my Lord!" she cried and raised it to stab Shane with who glared up his friend but Hunter was faster and blasted the sword out of her hands with the thunder blaster, knocking Neveah onto her back and she rolled over and groaned. Shane was quick to get up and looking at Hunter who now had his personal weapon in hand they both aimed and destroyed the sword together.

Neve demorphed as did the other rangers and she looked up at Shane and Hunter, guilt clear in her eyes along with Tears.

"What have I done?" she asked and Hunter helped her up.

"You weren't yourself. You were someone else, fight with us and avenge yourself," Hunter said and smiled down at her. Neve could hardly believe this sweet boy..man would be able to forgive her after everything she'd done.

Neveah nodded, and took Shane's hand of offered friendship. "Thanks."

Blake smiled. "Welcome to the team, sis," he said, clapping the younger girl on the shoulder and Neve blinked as she looked at the boy.

"Huh?" she asked. Blake and the others laughed as Hunter blushed a bit.

"You figure it out eventually. So you with us?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lothor is going to pay for this!" Neve stated and they stood together and Shane looked at each of them.

"Ready?" he asked and they nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!" They all cried and stood in their stances.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Spirit!"

"Power Rangers!" they all called.

Back at the Ninja Ops Kim was crying in joy as she hugged Cam who smiled and hugged the older woman who was the only maternal figure he'd seen or had since his mother died.

"She's back! Neve is back, I have to call her father!" Kim said and Cam nodded.

"I am happy as well, be safe getting home Kimberly," Sensei said and Kim smiled at the guinea pig and she left with a skip in her step that had not been there since they moved to Blue Bay. She was home only a hour latter and dashed to the phone.

"Come on Tommy pick up," she muttered and sat down on the couch, a smile on her face for once.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, guess what!" Tommy furred his brow and asked.

"Kim what is it?" he asked.

"They did it, Neveah is back! They broke the spell," she exclaimed and Tommy smiled and laughed happily.

"That's great. I'm going to see if I can make it to Blue Bay, she might need to talk," he said and Kim nodded and they said goodbye and as she hung up she heard a soft voice.

"Mom?" looking up she saw Neve who had tears falling down her face and Kim smiled sadly and opened her arms.

"It's okay baby, mommy is here." For the next hour it seemed like Neveah did nothing but cry before falling asleep against her mother.


	5. Return of the Spirit: Part II

**Deja Vu: Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 4: Return of the Spirit: Part II.**

**Blue Bay Harbor:**

**June, 2010:**

Neve couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was a Power Ranger, it was something every child dreamed of being and she'd always idolized the Pink, Green and White Rangers. She had no way of knowing her mother was the Pink Ranger or that she'd grow up to be one herself. She wished she could have gone back and changed everything now, she could have fought harder, not let him place that spell on her and she could have helped her friends fight as the Pink Ranger instead of trying to destroy them. The memories haunted her, she could hear their screams of pain, their pleas for her return to good and the laughter she let lose as she attacked them.

She shook her head as she sat on the back porch before getting up and going inside, knowing the cookies would be done soon. Hunter and the others were coming over and the past week had been a nightmare in paradise. It was a nightmare because she had them constantly at night, only they always ended with her friends death and it was paradise because she had her friends support and her mothers love even though she'd been a monster the last month and half.

"Guess who!" Tori exclaimed from behind her as she checked on the cookie and turned off the oven. Neveah chuckled and shrugged.

"hmmm. Could it be...Sensei?" Neveah said innocently. The others laughed as Tori pulled her hands from over the Pink Rangers eyes and spun her around, a pout on her face and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't sound like Sensei!" Tori cried and Neve laughed and hugged her friend, trying to avoid looking at the small cut on her forehead which was now covered by a large band-aid.

"How are you?" Hunter asked as he moved passed Tori and placed a hand on the shorter girls shoulder. Hunter stood at 6'2 so he towered over Neve's petite 5'4. Neve looked up into his soft blue eyes and smiled. He and Blake had helped her quite a bit having been evil before but even they didn't understand the emotional scars this left on her psyche.

"I'm good, here I baked cookies." Neveah said smiling before bending over to get the cookie and holding them in front of her. Dustin cheered and rushed over.

"See, this none evil thing I've done," she said and shooing Dustin's hand away she placed them on the stove and backed away. Shane and Dustin were the first to attack the cookies and Neve giggled when Tori slapped Dustin in the back of the head and took one for herself.

"Neve do you want take a walk?" Hunter asked and Neve looked at him and nodded. Taking off the oven mitts she smoothed out her black skinny jeans and pink tank top. They walked around the back yard which was rather large and led into a forest with a trail. Slowly they began getting closer and Neve took his hand in hers and smiled up at him and they walked in silence.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Hunter asked softly suddenly. Neve bit her lip and nodded.

"I- I don't know if I'll ever stop having them. I don't wake up screaming anymore though." Hunter sighed and stopped turning to face her.

"You know all of that isn't - wasn't you fault?" he asked and Neve turned her face away only for Hunter to lift her chin and make her look him in the eyes. Neveah couldn't see anything but admiration, sincerity and something else – love? She let out a soft gasp of breath and slowly as they looked into each others eyes they began to drift closer until finally their lips met. After a moment Hunter let his hands fall slowly down Neve's body to her waist and Neve placed her hands into his blonde hair as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss letting him into her mouth.

It was probably close to two minutes before they pulled apart out of breathe and Neve looked down blushing before looking at him from under her eyelashes with a playful smile and bright eyes.

"That was amazing," Hunter said as he smiled down at the brunette. Neve laughed and put her arms around his waist and leaned into him, breathing in his scent. It was unique, like musk and rain along with something else it almost reminded her of a thunder storm – the ones she loved to watch on the porch as a little girl sitting with her parents and trying to catch the rain in her hand.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Neve asked as she pulled back enough to look up at him.

Hunter shrugged.

"I think I still owe you a date, and I really like yo Neveah. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Neve pulled back and bit her lip twisting her shoe in the dirt and twisting around back and forward.

"Neve?"

"I'd love to, I really like you too Hunter!" she exclaimed and the decided to walk back to the house. Neve stopped on the back porch and Hunter turned and asked, his eyes confused.

"You coming in?" he asked. Neve shook her head and looked around before turning back to him with a smile.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay out here for a minute or two. I'll be in soon," she said and walked forward to kiss him softly before pulling back and watching him nod and enter the house. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and sat on the front step. She had placed her guitar against the banister beside her so she pulled it out and began strumming the newest song she had written the night after crying into her mothers arms.

_Lights out, you stole the show  
>Time's up, you're good to go<br>The truth won't be unspoken  
>How do you breathe?<em>

She stopped before beginning again and continuing and thinking of how this song would sound with more of a drum and electric guitar sound. It was a soft song but it was also a bit rock like.

_What does it feel like?  
>When life's in your hands<br>The craving for power  
><em>_Has gone to your head  
>What does it feel like<br>To feel nothing at all  
>Is it your call<br>To be playing God_

It was basically the song of the last month. She remembered it all and it left her soul aching yet a part of her...still felt like the evil existed, like it was aching for power. It scared her.

_Cry all the tears they've cried  
>Dream all the dreams that died<br>How do you face his father?  
>How do you breathe?<em>

She wondered that everyday since the spell had been broken. At first it felt like she couldn't breathe at all and then it felt like her soul, her heart ached and cracked with every breath.

_What does it feel like?  
>When life's in your hands<br>The craving for power  
>Has gone to your head<br>What does it feel like  
>To feel nothing at all<br>Is it your call  
>To be playing God<br>_  
><em>Remember what your mother said<br>Boy, you better make amends  
>Cos no one gets away in the end<br>Playing God  
>How do you breathe?<em>  
><em><br>What does it feel like... _

_What does it feel like?  
>When life's in your hands<br>The craving for power  
>Has gone to your head<br>What does it feel like  
>To feel nothing at all<br>Is it your call  
>To be playing God<em>

_To be playing God_

_What does it feel like  
>To feel nothing at all<br>Is it your call  
>To be playing God...<em>

By the time the song finished she began to sob softly and her head was lowered, her chin practically touching her chest as tears fell.

"I knew it was going to be bad, but I didn't realize you'd be like this." She heard the familiar voice said from behind her and she snapped her head up and placed the guitar on the steps and stood up. Standing behind her was her father, smiling at her with a sad look in his eyes and they almost looked teary.

"Daddy!" she breathed in excitement and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Tommy held his daughter as he recalled the soft beautiful song that was so sad and obviously about when she was under Lothor's spell. Pulling back he looked at her and wished nothing more then to kill Lothor at the haunted look in her big brown eyes – his own eyes.

"How are you Princess?" he asked and his heat broke as he saw the tears begin to fall again and she stepped back. Shaking her head and running one hand through her hair.

"Did mom tell you?" Tommy nodded and sat down beside his daughter who sat back down on the step she had been on before.

"She did, so Pink Ranger huh?" he asked smiling and then frowned as she shrugged. He understood why she did that, he remembered when he morphed using the Dragonzord powers before the green candle. He'd always felt sad and he always remembered what he'd done using those powers.

"Why do you sound so proud? I know you've seen some of the battles on TV...I hurt people. I almost killed my friends – who knows how many people died because of me," Neve whispered and Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"I am proud, I'm proud of how strong you are. You coping, not the best right now but did you mother tell you she was a Ranger?" Neve looked at her father before nodding and he smiled.

"Did she tell you I was a Ranger?" he asked and Neveah's eyes widened and she shook her head. Tommy chuckled and nodded.

"I was, on a few different teams with five different powers. I started out though as the Green Ranger, the very first Green Ranger, and the very first Evil Ranger." Neve's eyes almost popped out of her head as her eyes widened.

"So I know what it's like to almost destroy you friends. I almost killed mine, including your mother. It was different, you were under your spell longer, the longest of any team I believe." Tommy sighed and pulled his daughter into his arms, placing his chin on her head, as he felt her tears soak into his shirt.

"I understand the nightmares that will plague you and I understand that it will be hard but you have to move on. Make amends, your friends, and teammates will help as will your mother and I. Never doubt our love for you Neveah," he whispered to her and he smiled up at his wife who was standing inside the house looking through the glass door with a sad smile. It would be a long journey but he had faith in his daughter.

**XxX**

It was the next day that they all met at Storm Chargers and got ready for Neve's performance. Singing was just one of the hobbies Neveah enjoyed but by far it wasn't her favorite yet she enjoyed it every now and them. It was a outlet when she was upset or depressed. Kelly had agreed a few days before to let Neve preform in the TV room every week if she wished and considering most her songs could be done with just her acoustic guitar and her voice it didn't matter that Kelly didn't have a stage of any kind.

"You ready for this Neve?" Tori asked as Neve held her guitar in hand and smiled at her friend. The room was pretty packed and she could see her mom and dad smiling at her encouraging as she sat on the stool with Tori beside her. She nodded and after seeing the nod from both her parents she opened her mouth to speak.

"This next song is new and though it may seem sad it is also a closure type song to me. I hope you enjoy it." Slowly a almost haunting tone came from her playing and then she began to sing a song that struck the Rangers and her parents deeply yet at the same time it made them realize Neve would be okay in the end.

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)_  
><em>Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives<em>  
><em>Sliding down the information highway<em>  
><em>Buying in just like a bunch of fools<em>  
><em>Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)<em>

_What about the world today_  
><em>What about the place that we call home<em>  
><em>We've never been so many<em>  
><em>And we've never been so alone<em>

_You keep watching from your picket fence_  
><em>You keep talking but it makes no sense<em>  
><em>You say we're not responsible<em>  
><em>But we are, we are<em>  
><em>You wash your hands and come out clean<em>  
><em>Fail to recognize the enemies within<em>  
><em>You say we're not responsible<em>  
><em>But we are, we are, we are, we are<em>

_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)_  
><em>Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life<em>  
><em>Lining up for the grand illusion<em>  
><em>No answers for no questions asked<em>  
><em>Lining up for the execution<em>  
><em>Without knowing why<em>

_You keep watching from your picket fence_  
><em>You keep talking but it makes no sense<em>  
><em>You say we're not responsible<em>  
><em>But we are, we are<em>  
><em>You wash your hands and come out clean<em>  
><em>Fail to recognize the enemies within<em>  
><em>You say we're not responsible<em>  
><em>But we are, we are, we are, we are<em>

_It's all about power then_  
><em>Take control<em>  
><em>Breaking the rule<em>  
><em>Breaking the soul<em>  
><em>They suck us dry till there's nothing left<em>  
><em>My oh my, my oh my<em>

_What about the world today_  
><em>What about the place that we call home<em>  
><em>We' ve never been so many<em>  
><em>And we've never been so alone...<em>

_So alone_

_You keep watching from your picket fence_  
><em>You keep talking but it makes no sense<em>  
><em>You say we're not responsible<em>  
><em>But we are, we are<em>  
><em>You wash your hands and come out clean<em>  
><em>Fail to recognize the enemies within<em>  
><em>You say we're not responsible<em>  
><em>But we are, we are, we are, we are<em>

_It's all about power then (we are)_  
><em>Take control (we are)<em>  
><em>Breaking the rule (we are, we are)<em>  
><em>Breaking the soul (we are)<em>  
><em>They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)<em>  
><em>My oh my, my oh my<em>

_We are_  
><em>We are (its all )<em>  
><em>We are<em>  
><em>We are, we are (take control)<em>  
><em>We are<em>  
><em>We are<em>  
><em>It's all about power<em>  
><em>Then take control...<em>

Neveah smiled as the place broke into cheers and she stood up and smiled wider as Hunter wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her lips. She chuckled as she saw her father glaring at Hunter and caught her mother elbowing her father in the gut before smiling at Neveah in approval.

It was then and there she decided. She could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Some Neve/Hunter action and fluff along with some Father/Daughter time. The songs are Playing God and We Are by Ana Johnsson.**


	6. Lothor's gonna Die!

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 6: Lothor's gonna die!**

"Thanks mom!" Neve said, as she unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car outside Storm Chargers; she closed the door behind her.

"Don't mention it baby, be home for dinner tonight? Your father is gonna try and call tonight," Kimberly said smiling as she pulled out. Neveah smiled as well. Another two weeks had passed since the spell had been broken and she had joined her friends in the fight against Lothor. Her dad had come to visit a few days latter but could only stay for a day so Mesogog or whoever might still be after him wouldn't follow him there and find Neve and her mother. They talked on the phone a bit more to make sure she was doing well, that her nightmares didn't keep her up all night and that her guild didn't eat her alive. She waved as her mother left and then entered the sore and instantly she spotted Tori entering the store carrying a box and the teenager run to catch up with her friend.

"Hey, Tor" Tori turned and smiled as she saw her best friend – and the only other girl on the team which made being a Ranger all that much easier since before Neve it had only been her against five boys.

"Hey," she greeted and she placed the box of fruits down on the table just inside the store as Kelly started to unpack it after plugging in the blender.

"Thank you for doing this Tori. How are you Neveah?" Kelly asked.

Neve shrugged "I'm okay, Mom is going to the Doctor today to see the gender of the baby."

"She's that far along already?" Kelly asked and Neve chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, almost six months. She doesn't look a day over three. The Doctor told her last time she is simply one of those who doesn't gain all that much weight. She didn't with me either," Neve answered and Tori smiled and Kelly nodded in understanding, before looking as the guys entered.

"What's this?" Shane wondered.

"Real Sport Pro Cook-off?" He then turned to face the two female rangers and Kelly.

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin asked, scratching the back of his head and Neve shook her head and shrugged.

"Obviously you've never seen my dad try to cook," she told the boys.

"I only just got here myself though so..." she trailed off.

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Charges to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly explained as she fixed up the decorations sitting on her table

"Dude, this stuff is nasty," Dustin stated.

"I don't care how you cook it" The girls roll their eyes and Neve wonders if Dustin hasn't had a few brain cells die in battle? It didn't matter though, he was her friend and it wasn't like his goofy nature was a bad thing. It made him a Yellow, at least the male variety. The females were calculating, smart and creative and dangerous to annoy but the males tended to be goofy, down to earth and dangerous only in battle or when angered to the point of no control. .

"Stick around," Tori told him.

"you might learn something," Neve said, smirking at them.

They all turned slightly as Cam entered the store at that moment.

"Hey," he greeted as Tori smiled at him

"Cam?" Shane questioned turning to the Green Ranger.

"You're taking cooking?"

"Tori wanted someone to take the class with her," Cam answered.

"...and dad said I needed to get out more. So here I am."

"Sensei has a point, you need to get out more. Can't live like a hermit forever brother," Neve said knowing that the personal nickname flattered the green clad boy who was an only child. Cam rolled his eyes, but smiled at the Pink Ranger who had become like a sister to all of them but it meant a lot to him as he never had a sibling before and not many friends either.

"Yeah...but Cooking?" Shane stuttered

At this point a large group of girls entered the store and started to fill up the seats that had been laid out. They were all talking to one another about something or another, as Hunter turned to the boys with a goofy smile on his face. Shane whistled lowly and scratched the back of his head.

Cam smirked at Shane "It has its advantages," he stated and Neve raised a eyebrow at Hunter and pinched him in the arm as she went and sat down beside him.

"Dude's got a point," Dustin breathed, following Shane and Hunter to the back of the chairs with the girls. Blake pulled back and leaned on the table while Tori took a seat beside Cam in the front row.

Cam whispered something to Tori, making her giggle

"Great," the Navy ranger huffed, before moving to take a seat himself. As the others attempted to chat up the girls behind them. Just before Kelly started, Tori leaned over the seats to Shane who was sitting just behind her. She reached forward to balance herself on the arm of his chair.

"I thought cooking was lame?" she asked loudly

"What?" Shane asked.

"Who said that? I think everyone should know how to cook."

Neve shook her head as Tori pulled back and re-took her seat between Cam and Blake, and then Kelly started speaking.

"Thanks for coming everyone" the older red head said "Now let's get started. Today's recipe: Storm Charges Smoothies'" and she added the fruit to the blender "After blending the fruit, add the yoghurt"

After Kelly had finished, the rangers crowded around the table near the Smoothies and passed them out. Neve stood by Hunter who had an arm around her waist as the boys and Tori tasted the drinks.

"Past the lips, over the gums"Blake said and he took a sip. His eyes widened and he stopped drinking as a faint pink heart appeared over the place in his chest where his real heart was beating. It disappeared almost instantly.

"Whoa, that tasted weird." he said shaking his head.

Cam frowned. "Let me see," he said, taking the glass from Blake and drinking it. A pink heart appeared over his chest and later disappeared and he blinked and nodded his head.

"It does," he agreed

"Maybe I should pass," Hunter stated as he looked down into the glass he had yet to drink from and offering his glass to Neveah who smiled and held up her hands.

"No thanks - " She began. "- I only drink smoothies from Ernie's and Hayley's." she said, smiling as she thought of the two people who made the best smoothies known to man. The Crimson ranger nodded in understanding though he had no idea who Ernie and Hayley were - and placed his glass back on the table.

"It's not very sweet is it?" Tori asked as she frowned, looking up at Cam for his opinion. But the Samurai was staring dreamily at her.

"Nothing will every be as sweet as you," he answered.

Neve's eyes widened in horror as she looked at Cam, Tori and Blake. The two males were staring at Tori like they'd just realized she was the sun.

"Uh, thanks...I guess." Tori blinked in confusion, before looking at Blake.

"Why are you grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?" she asked.

"Because he is one," Cam muttered.

"Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation."

"Hey! Back off! I saw her first!" Blake snapped.

"Yeah?" Cam asked.

Blake nodded. "Yeah!" The Samurai then picked up a bag of flour and threw it at Blake, who looking down in outrage retaliated by throwing flower at Cam. Neve's jaw dropped and sensing impending doom she tried to back up and leave through the door only to find Hunter's arm to tight around her small waist. She looked up at him and her eyes widened at the mischievous look in his eyes and the small cocky slightly evil smirk on his face.

"No, don't even think about it!" she warned and he chuckled.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The Crimson Ranger yelled, and the air was immediately full of thick Smoothies and fruit. Neve yelled in outrage as Hunter threw the smoothie onto her face and neck. Glaring at him she grabbed some fruit and jumped on him smashing it into his face and then she she yelped as something hit her back, another smoothie she thought and she ducked and covered as she ran from Hunter who grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She screamed and laughed in joy as he did.

"I'll Kill you for this!" she yelled.

**XxX**

"I can't believe he actually did that!" Neve said shaking her head as she thought about the food fight her boyfriend had helped start. She had to wash her hair twice after she got home just to get the smoothie out of it. Tori and Neveah had both cleaned up at Neveah's and were now walking alone through the City plaza.

"I'm not surprised, it's so like him," Tori laughed and Neve rolled her eyes and looked at her watch which was on her wrist above her morpher which looked just like Tori's and the other Wind Rangers' except hers was outlined in pink and had the same bird etching with some sort of twig or plant in its mouth in a golden coin in the center to represent her element.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late. Sensei and Sensei Hikari are going to kill me," Neve said. Tori smiled. A few days after Neveah had joined Sensei had called in the last Spirit Ninja a very old woman who was more then happy to pass on the lost art of the Spirit Academy.

Tori knew Sensei hoped Neve would become the new Sensei and latter instructor of the Spirit Ninja Academy in the coming future once she graduated. The thing they'd learned about the Spirit element was that it didn't really have a power like Tori's water but the ability of healing which took a lot out of someone and the ability of communicating with the dead eventually she'd be able to call on shadow spirits to fight with her or for her. Right now the only thing she was able to do was heal small wounds but it was hard and tiring for her. But she was a really fast learner, seeing as she had a photographic memory with most things. It was something she had not inherited from her father who her mother always said had a memory like Swiss cheese.

"Go, you can ninja streak most the way," Tori said.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Neve asked and Tori and smiled and nodded before Neve ran off and Tori began to move on. She stopped though as she heard her name being called and turned to see it was Cam and Blake. They were racing one another towards her, each carrying something in shinny bags in their hands.

"Hey Tori!" Blake shouted. "Yo! Wait up!"

Tori sighed and turned around

"I…uh…I got ya a little something" he said before he handed her the bag.

"Oh, that is so sweet -" Tori began but she frowned and furred her eyebrows in confusion as she continued. "- my very own…socket wrench set." she nodded her head once and tilted her head a bit as she spoke.

"This is really…"

"Pathetic and impersonal?" Cam interrupted.

"Yeah, and you'd know everything about being pathetic and impersonal wouldn't you?" Blake hissed in question.

"A true man would know what a woman wants," Cam said and pulled his present out and Tori's eyes widened as she let out a slightly shocked breath.

"Acne Face Wash." Blake started to laugh, and Tori handed him back the gift.

"I think, I need a little time. Alone. I'll catch you two later," she said, and turned and walked away annoyed and confused on why they were acting like that.

"Look, what you did!" Blake shouted shoving Cam. "You sacred her off!"

"You gave her tools," Cam countered

"Man, I have had enough! Tori is mine!" Blake insisted.

"She didn't seem to think so."

"Yeah?" Blake asked. "Well, I know so. And as soon as you're out of the way, so will the entire world"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Cam asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Thunder - Samurai duel" Blake said getting into Cams face and Cam glared down at the shorter boy. "Three o'clock. The beach!"

"I'll be there!" Cam said.

"So will I!"

They glared at one another for a few seconds before walking away.

**XxX**

"I can't believe you threw food at your girlfriend! If I'd done that I'd have no girlfriend," Dustin exclaimed laughing. Hunter smirked and shrugged.

"Neve is pretty laid back, though I'm sure she isn't gonna be happy with me for a while," he said and Shane laughed as they each took seat and Kelly smiled as she switched on the TV with the remote in her hands.

"Alright, now we are going to be following the Real Sport Executive Chef's appearance on the cooking channel," Kelly said. The TV came on and Lothor's face appeared on the screen with a heart emblem that said 'I Love Lothor'.

The Rangers frowned not only shocked and confused but a bit disturbed as well.

"What the?" Hunter asked, looking down the row at the others and leaning forward to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Neve has waked him pretty hard on the head earlier.

"I read the TV listing every week," Dustin said, "...and I'm pretty sure this wasn't in there."

"Come on," Shane said, and the three boys snuck off. They ducked behind a wall just outside Storm Charges so they could call Sensei to find out what was going on.

"Have you seen the new fall TV line up, Sensei?" Shane asked into his morpher.

_"Yes, Lothor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him."_ Sensei answered.

"Dude, that's just low even for him," Dustin said, shaking his head.

"We have to shut down that broadcast" Hunter said.

"_Is that Hunter...Sensei what's going on?"_ they heard Neve asked over the communicator.

"_Go back to training Neveah, I'll let you know when your needed,"_ Sensei told Neve and they heard her sighed and then Sensei addressed them again.

_"Hurry,_" Sensei said. "_I will try to reach the others, and I'll send Neve once she has finished her lessons for today or if I see she is needed._"

Dustin frowned "How do we know what studio it is?" he asked

The sound of screaming was heard and Hunter looked around the corner before he quickly pulled back and pressed himself against the wall as the other guys pressed themselves against the wall also to avoid detection. When the group of girls disappeared, the boys let out a sigh of relief.

"Right, we'll just follow them," Hunter said and they ran off after the girls.

**xXx**

Cam and Blake met at the beach like they had planned and glares at each other. "Let's do this," Blake said, with a cold seriousness in his voice.

"Ready when you are," Cam shot back nodding.

They both took offensive positions, and charged forward. Cam aimed a kick at Blake who blocked it with his hands and performed a round house kick at the green clad boys head. Cam ducked, just in time before countering the attack with a roundhouse kick of his own. He continued as he kicked Blake in the stomach; while the Navy Thunder Ranger kicked him in the side and both boys fell backwards.

They both scrambled back to their feet, before grabbing each other. They fell to the ground and wrestled around before Cam got on top of Blake, who kicked him off and over him. They both got up and into fighting stances once more. At that moment a new alien appeared on the beach a few feet away from them, and fired at the two Rangers.

Blake and Cam flipped away from the monster after the first blast, and took fighting positions. Blake put a hand on Cam's shoulder.

"I'll handle this guy." he said. Cam put his hand in front of Blake as if to block him from moving forward and replied.

"Back off, Blake. He's mine!" Blake grabbed Cam's shirt.

"I said I got it!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Blake yelled and they both started fighting again. The monster stared in confusion and started to jump around, clearly annoyed.

"Cut! Cut! You two are ruining my scene!" The two turned to the mouse, each still gripping each others shirts in the middle of their battle.

"Right back at ya!" Cam said, not really taking his attention off Blake despite the small second they had stopped.

"Alright! That's it!" Blake said, pushing Cam away.

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

They morphed and started attacking each other again, and the Monster groaned and jumped around some more shaking its head in rage.

"Hello? Can we stick to the script!" the monster shouted.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Cam asked.

"Yeah! Take a hike!" Blake shouted. Tori chose that moment to appear, and she gasped as she saw the two fighting. She sighed and approached them.

"Hello? Isn't that the alien over there?" she asked, pushing the two away from each other. They simply came back together and clashed swords again and she shook her head at the stupidity.

"It's time you knew the truth Tori!" Blake said.

"What?" she asked, before sighing.

"Stop it you guys!" as she tried to push them away again and she sighed again before looking to the side where Neve appeared morphed. Neve looked between Cam and Blake and blinked before turning to Tori.

"What the hell are they doing?" she asked. Tori shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"My ratings are about to go through the roof!" the monster yelled and Tori turned and gasped.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" she yelled, but the monster fired at her mid-morph, and she was thrown backwards, completely drained, but she had stilled morphed.

"Tori!" Cam, Neve and Blake yelled, before rushing to help her.

"Tori, are you okay?" Blake asked. Tori nodded

"She won't be for long," the monster said, taking another shot. Neve clinched her fist and stood up pulling out her fans she glared at the monster.

"Pink Spirit Fans, Phoenix blades...fire!" Neve shouted, going through one of her more basic attacks. The blade like energy shot off and hit the monster throwing it to the ground but it simply got back up. She gasped and stepped back a little, her fans at her side. The monster took another shot and though Blake and Cam jumped in front of the blast some got by and hit Neve who while not seriously hurt thanks to her shield felt some get past as they hit below it, they each groaned out in pain, before the four of them were thrown backwards with the force of the blast. Neve landing next to Tori.

"Romance and action!" the monster cried.

"This episode has it all!" He took aim once more.

"Cam, Blake, you're under spell, you've got to fight it" Tori said, trying to get up, before falling back into the sand. Neve groaned and slowly stood, the blast having taken more out of her then she thought.

"This is no spell," Cam said, also getting to his feet.

"My feelings are real," Blake said standing though he was the only one able to keep himself steady on his feet besides Neveah, who groaned and face palmed.

"And I'm gonna prove it!" He summoned his Navy antlers and stumbled forward, standing in front of Tori, protectively. Neve gasped, her eyes wide.

"Blake don't!" Tori cried.

"I'll protect you Tori," the Navy Ranger said, not hearing the words she said.

"How heroic!" the monster said, firing another blast at Blake, he took the blast, losing his Navy Antlers in the procedure and as the monster fired again Neve acted on instinct and pushed Blake away taking the bast to the back where her shield was less effective. She gasped and turned just in time to take another blast to the chest, the shield absorbed a lot of the damaged but almost like clockwork another blast hit just as she was getting out of her daze and she flew back and hit the sand a bit behind Tori. She groaned, even her shield couldn't protect her from being hit four times.

"Blake! Neve! No!" Tori said.

"Get back, Bake!" she cried as Blake finally got back to his feet and merely spread his arms either side of him, to prove that the monster was getting nowhere near Tori, Cam was still trying to recover and seeing to Neve who was in a similar state to Tori and struggling to hold her morph.

"Lothor is gonna die for this!" Neve cried as she collapsed back to the ground her upper body not able to move as easily.

"You want some more?" the monster asked, and he fired again. Blake turned to Tori, as his visor snapped open.

"You've got to get out of here," he said before helping her up and pushing her to safety. Tori stumbled and landed on the soft wet sand, turning to her friend and crush as the monster attacked. There was a flash of Navy blue lightening as the monster attacked again, but Blake remained standing.

"Woah!" Cam said, seeing as the Navy Thunder ranger was still on his feet after the blast and Tori smiled. Neve smirked and was able to get to her knees but was resorting to holding her stomach and the area below her shield. She was barely able to feel her legs.

"Impossible," the monster said. "No one can be that strong!"

"Nothing can beat the power of love!" Blake said, he then forced himself forward to attack the monster. The mouse like rat exploded soon after a encounter with Blake's weapon, and Blake turned to Tori.

"Tori I –" He started, but a pink heart exploded from his chest and popped. Tori frowned and turned to Cam, as the same happened to him.

"Great, now there back to being spell-less idiots," Neve snapped, shaking her head as she once again collapsed onto the ground loosing her morph completely.

"Neveah!" The three Rangers cried just as Tori tried getting back to her feet, and the others arrived. Shane and Dustin caught the blue ranger as her legs gave out from under her once more and Hunter went to Neve who was still face down in the sand, her fist clinched in it as she tried to pushed herself up. Hunter grabbed her and pulled her up and against him as her legs threatened to crumble beneath her.

"Tori, you okay?" Hunter heard Dustin ask as he finally picked the half conscious Pink Ranger up.

"I don't know, but whatever happened! I got worked!" Tori answered her voice laced with pain and Hunter turned to Neve as his visor snapped open and she smiled up at him.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?" Hunter asked and Neve grimaced as she tried to move and shook her head.

"I got pounded, that monster is fast," Neve said and Hunter growled in his throat as he glared at the spot the monster had been. The ground shook and the seven Rangers looked up to see that the monster had grown and they sighed.

"This is the big time!" he called out.

"Let's do this Cam," Blake said turning to the Samurai Ranger

Cam nodded and Hunter walked over to Shane and placed Neve onto her feet and when she threatened to fall Shane placed an arm around her waist to keep her up. She was in her ninja uniform like Tori's yet it had Pink instead of blue and the uniform wasn't black but silver-white and the symbol was like the bird on her power disc. The three rangers took to their Zords, leaving the Wind and Spirit Rangers on the ground to watch them. As the fight progressed, the Thunder Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord combined.

"Wow! I wonder if Cam can combined with the Thunder Zords even when I do as well?" Neve asked as she was now able to stand a bit more on her own. Though not by much. Tori laughed.

"Who knows but this rocks!" the Blue Ranger exclaimed.

"Amazing!" the boys cheered.

"Engage rotors," Cam commanded and the top of the chopper started to spin and the Megazord lifted into the air.

"We're going up -" Hunter started determination in his eyes. This rat reject had hurt his girlfriend and considering she'd lost morph it was pretty bad. He remembered all the battles they'd had with her, it was unbelievable that one little monster was strong enough to almost do what six Rangers couldn't.

"- he's going down!" Blake finished.

"That's what you think," the alien said as he attempted to blast the Megazord, but the guys blocked the attack and fired back.

"Lasers charged!" Cam said.

"And ready!" the Thunder brothers responded. The lasers hit the alien who yelled out.

"That's a wrap!" before he exploded.

"Yeah!" Shane and Dustin cheered from the ground and Neve and Tori laughed.

"Way to go guys!" they called, from the ground as the Thunder/Samurai Megazord stood tall above them.

**XxX**

"Ow that hurts!" Neve said as she let Cam look at her burned and bruised and scratched stomach. Cam gave her a apologetic look and Blake sighed. No one realized how badly she had been hurt, and considering her element it made since that they hurt her more then Blake who's element was Thunder.

"Sorry, almost done," Cam said as he finished whipping the wounds and putting the burn ointment on before beginning to wrap her stomach and lower abdomen. It was unlikely she'd be able to hide her wounds from her mother Neveah realized. Neve stood up then and pulled down her pink tank top which was over a long sleeved crimson shirt. Cam finally sat down and leaned his head against his hand, shaking it.

"If this is a love hangover I hope I never fall in love from that kind of spell again," Cam said still suffering from after effects.

"Yeah I hear that," Blake said chuckling and Tori shot him an glaring look which only Ranger girls could pull off. It sort of a mix between then Pink and Yellow death glares considering she was the very first female Blue Ranger. "I mean at least not while under a spell."

"A peace offering," Shane said as he and Hunter came up behind them with a tray of chicken legs.

"Since your cooking class kind of got messed up."

"Hmm..food," Neve said smiling as she went to stand beside Hunter who smiled down at his girlfriend who had changed out of her ninja uniform while they remained in theirs.

"Homemade and from the heart," Hunter said as he set the tray down and Neveah raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a look similar to her mothers when her father was trying to pull something over on them.

"Fried chicken?" Tori asked. "There's something wrong here. It actually looks edible."

"Tori has a point...okay spill," Neve said placing her hands on her hips and Hunter looked at her innocently. Before he could speak though Dustin came up behind Hunter and Shane with boxes in his arms.

"Hey, who ordered take-out?" Dustin asked.

"Just as I thought," Neve said shaking her head and Tori sent Hunter and Shane both looks.

"Since when does _homemade_ food come in a bucket?" Tori asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, busted" Dustin chuckled, making everyone laugh. Tori reached forward and picked up two pieces of chicken as she pushed them into Hunter and Shane's mouths. Neve laughed and pulled the chicken out and gave him a small peck before taking the rest of the chicken for herself as she went to sit down and Hunter followed close behind, wanting to make sure his girlfriend was as well as she put on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter six, also based around the Episode 'I Love Lothor'. **


	7. Good Will Hunter

Pink with Envy

Chapter 7: Good Will Hunter.

"Quitting time!" Blake said switching the sign on the door and clapping his hands together.

"So are we riding?" he asked Hunter. Hunter shook his head and whipped his hand on a rag.

"Can't bro, I got to meet Charlie," Hunter replied.

"Oh yeah, the little bro," Blake said nodding and Neve who came out of the back walked to Hunter's side and leaned up to kiss him quickly before leaning into his side. A week and a half had passed since she had been injured and her wounds were almost completely healed except for some yellow and green bruises. Hunter smiled down at his girlfriend and they all looked over as Dustin came over.

"Wait, there are more of you guys?" Dustin asked.

"Not that kind of brother," Hunter clarified. "I know what it's like to not have a father so I volunteered to help out after school you know, do stuff."

"I think it's sweet," Neve said, smiling at up at him.

"Thanks babe," Hunter said and tightened his grip on her waist softly as to not aggravate what was left from her wounds. He still remembered having to tell Kim that her daughter had first degree burns and cuts and scratches and possibly cracked ribs. He now knew the wrath of a Pink Ranger and he hoped never to inspire the same wrath in Neve who was her mother's daughter no matter how much like her father she was.

"Check it out," Shane said, coming into the store. "Big Air is having a contest for the best live action sports video."

"Let's see," Tori said as she walked over to stand next to Dustin. They took a look at the magazine Shane was holding.

"I'm so going to win," Dustin said taking the magazine.

"Don't you mean you're going to come in second?" Shane taunted with a smirk in place. Dustin looked up confused before nodding and laughing.

"I get it you're calling me out," Dustin said.

"I have a question for you though. How do you expect to win without a video camera?" Neveah asked.

"What about Dustin's?" Blake asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, you taped it to your helmet right before you ran into that big oak tree," Tori said grinning while Neve laughed at her friends expense. Hunter smirked and Blake nodded.

"Cam's got a camera," Blake said. At that realization Dustin and Shane chased each other out of the store.

"Well there they go," Neve said and Tori's eyes widened and she and Blake left together after Blake gave Hunter a pat on the shoulder. Hunter stayed behind to wait for his little buddy and Neve decided to stay as well.

"You must be Charlie," he said as a young boy and his mother walked into the shop.

"You must be Hunter?" The blonde woman looked at the younger girl and smiled before holding out her hand. "I'm afraid I don't know you, I'm Charlie's mom, Karen," the woman said. Neve smiled and the woman's hand.

"Hi, I'm Neveah, Hunter's girlfriend," Neve said and the woman nodded.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, to both of us." Charlie's mother said and Neve and Hunter both smiled.

**xXx**

Blake, Shane and Dustin were fighting over the magazine as they entered Ninja Ops, with Tori following behind them, trying to voice their own thoughts. Cam, who was sitting at the mainframe, looked up as the others entered behind him.

"Cam, can I borrow you camera?" Blake asked, breaking away from the group and faced the Samurai.

"Dude, I called it in the car!" Dustin protested. Shane nodded

"Dustin did," he agreed "after that. It's all mine."

"Yeah right, dream on," Tori responded shaking her head and tolling her eyes. The Samurai rolled his eyes.

"Hold it," he said

"No one's having anything, until I know what is going on." Shane handed over the magazine.

"Check out page five," he said.

Cam took the magazine and read through it, smirking as he realized what they wanted and making sure to take his time so that by the time he was through they had already sat down on the floor at his feet; like little children in a playschool waiting for story time but were currently bored out of their minds. After a while, the Green ranger looked up and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it -" He smiled. "- but -" He added, looking up at the Rangers. "I have some conditions. No one touches my camera _but_ me -" He pointed at Dustin "I saw the results of your last outing on '_when good riders go bad'_" The other Rangers chuckled at this and he continued. " - and everyone gets equal time on their video's, I cant stand all of this begging."

Dustin's hand shot into the air

"Dustin," Cam said

"Can I go first?" he asked, lowering his hand.

Cam shook his head with a smirk. "No way," he answered as if it was he most obvious thing in the world.

**xXx**

Hunter and Neve had left Storm Charges with Charlie and had taken him around the town; they were now on their way back to Charlie's house. Neve felt bad for the boy, she didn't know what she'd do without her father. She was a daddy's girl though and always would be.

"Do you like Motocross?" Hunter asked.

"Boring," Charlie replied.

"Basketball?" Hunter tried again.

"No." Neve sighed at this noticing her boyfriends nerves getting agitated. She tightened her grip on his hand which was held in hers and gave him some support.

"Hockey?"

"No."

"Tennis."

"No."

"Soccer?"

"No."

"How about Pizza?" Hunter tried confidently. "Everybody loves pizza."

"I hate pizza," Charlie responded. "Pizza gives me hives, so my mom wont let me eat it." His backpack was partially open and there was a hand held device sticking out; as they passed a near-by bush Marah and Kapri burst out.

"Look, the kid's got the P.A.M!" Kapri said

Marah nodded. "Isn't that Rangers with him?" she asked tilting her head.

"Oh, good call," Kapri said. "I guess that private detective training paid off, huh?" Marah glared at her sister

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Hunter asked, feeling desperate. He really wasn't that great with kids, and anything he'd gotten Charlie to do had mostly to do with Neve who he found was very good with kids. It made him smile and his heart swell to see her with them and he couldn't get the thought of someday having them with her out of his head. But now wasn't the time for that.

"Uh, play this new game I got," Charlie answered. "If that's alright with you?"

"Hey, I love games," Hunter said, trying once again but Neve sighed as Charlie answered.

"Single player only."

"Oh."

"Look, I know what your trying to do," Charlie said "and you don't have too. I've gone this long without a dad, and I really don't need one now." He then turned and ran towards his house. "Mom! I'm home!" he yelled once he opened the door. Hunter looked disappointed and walked away with Neve who snuggled into his side and sighed with him.

"He'll come around, I'm sure of it," Neveah said. Hunter could only hope she was right.

**xXx**

Later that day, someone rang the doorbell at Charlie's house. Charlie was the one who answered it and was met by Marah and Kapri dressed in girl guard clothing and carrying a basket full of bottles of what appeared to be salsa.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Charlie asked, when he opened the door.

"Hello?" Kapri said. "We're obviously Girl Guards."

"Wanna buy some Girl Guard salsa?" Marah asked.

"We have mild, medium and spicy!" Kapri explained, pointing to each bottle

"Aren't you a little old to be Girl Guards?" Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes. The two Space girls looked towards each other as Marah whispered. "I told you!"

Kapri glared and turned back to Charlie a fake smile on her face. "How about we trade you ALL these, for that thing you have right there?" she suggested

"Sound good?" Marah asked,her grin hopeful.

"Let me see one of those." Charlie reached out his hand and took the bottle offered from Kapri and looked at it, smiling as she had already opened it.

"Yummy, huh?" she asked him, nodding as if it could make all the difference.

He turned the bottle towards her and squeezed it as it hit her in the face. Kapri stood there in shock, as Charlie dropped the bottle and stepped back into his house laughing. "And by the way, Girl Guards don't sell Salsa," he said and with that he shut the door.

"Okay, I don't like him" Kapri said whipping her face while Marah laughed. "Not one bit!"

"You know, I think he's kinda cute," Marah snickered "...but orange is so not your color."

**xXx**

"Neve you father is on the phone," Kim called and Neve put down her pencil and ran into the kitchen. Neve smiled at her mother and took the phone, plopping down on the couch as she placed it at her ear.

"Hi daddy!" she exclaimed and she heard her father laugh on the other end.

"How are you Princess?" Tommy asked.

"I'm good, better then a few weeks ago." Tommy nodded from his side of the phone and Neve put her feet up onto the coffee table.

"Your mom told me about your injuries, what happened?" Tommy asked, wanting to make sure his daughter was alright. It was common for Rangers to get banged up during battles but most injuries were not as bad as what Kim had described thanks to their suits thought there had been exceptions. Lothor most likely had a grudge against Neveah now and he figured the monster might have been super charged and warned about her before hand.

"It was nothing really. Blake and Cam were under a love spell which made them reckless in battle and Tori was hurt. The spell centered around her so they tried to protect her by taking the hits. I pushed Blake out of the way once and took a blast to my back. The monster was simply faster then I thought before I knew it I had been hit four times and even my Phoenix Shield can't take that much abuse. It was my fault really," Neve said shrugging and Tommy sighed. He hated that his daughter was getting hurt but he knew the risk being a Ranger held.

"I'm proud of you Neve," Tommy finally said and Neve smiled and opened her mouth to speak when the beep came over the silence. Tommy sighed as he heard the beep and then Cam's voice.

"Neve...Kelzaks, downtown," Cyber Cam said and Neve frowned. Cyber Cam but be malfunctioning. Shaking her head she turned back to her conversation.

"Sorry dad, I've gotta go," she said and Tommy nodded.

"I understand, go help your friends." Neve nodded.

"Thanks dad,"

"Neve?' Tommy asked before she hung up.

"Yeah dad?" Tommy smiled from his end with a pride in his eyes.

"May the power protect you."

**xXx**

Arriving downtown in their Ninja gear the Rangers spotted the problem; two Kelzaks stood in the middle of City Square. They seemed surprised to see the rangers because they stumbled backwards away from them.

"What?" Dustin asked "Two of them? I can handle these two myself"

"Hmmm...that's odd," Neve said, placing her hands on her white-silver and pink ninja gear. Dustin shook his head and started down the steps, before there was a flash and 50 and more Kelzaks appeared.

"Whoa," Dustin said, stumbling backwards as the others took fighting stances. But the Kelzaks started to replicate even more.

"Holly..." Neve trailed off. As the Kelzaks swarmed from behind them and the five Rangers ran down into the center square.

"I don't know about you guys," Shane said, looking around "but I'm starting to feel a little out numbered."

Tori nodded. "I think it's time to morph guys," she said and the all nodded and fell into stance.

"Word," Shane agreed. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" they all called and once morphed, Blake removed their staff's from his back and started hacking their way through the Kelzaks. Tori and Shane took out their Ninja Swords and started to do the same while Neve took out her Phoenix dagger. Dustin rolled under the attacks, before kicking up at the Kelzak and sending it flying into the mass of Kelzaks surrounding them.

Neve kicked and slashed at the Kelzaks, before jumping up and kicking sideways hitting two more Kelzaks in the stomachs. They tumbled backwards, causing a domino affect as Kelzaks landed on a near-by bench. She then flipped up onto a small fountain wall before kicking on in the head and then holding her dagger out and releasing a mass of pink energy which obliterated around twenty or so kelzaks. She then used a ninja streak to slash some other and gasped as a pack of five came at her.

"Whoa," she cried, as she flipped backwards onto her hands and back onto her feet to avoid an attack.

Tori was busy kicking a whole bunch of Kelzaks away from her, before she jumped onto their shoulders.

"What's with these guys?" she asked, "there are too many of them!" she started to count them. "I cant even count that high"

"And your really good at Maths," Dustin snickered.

"Where did they all come from?" Blake asked as Neve was knocked into him gripping her stomach. The Kelzaks holding Tori, shifted and the blue ranger fell to the ground beneath her. She glanced up as they were about to attack her, but the hit never came as the Kelzaks suddenly disappeared. Blake was mid-kick when his Kelzaks disappeared. "What?"

"Whoa," Neve yelped as she she slashed at air and stumbled before gaining her balance.

"Hey! Let me go!" Dustin yelled, as the Kelzaks threw him into the air, but disappeared before they could catch him. He hit the ground painfully before getting up. When all the Kelzaks had disappeared, the rangers re-grouped and stood confused.

"What -?" Shane questioned, pointing over his shoulder.

"As long as their gone, man -" Dustin said. "- don't ask any questions"

"Where the hell is Hunter, didn't anyone call him?" Neve asked.

"Cam," Blake said, raising his morpher to his mouth. "...did you call Hunter?"

"_There's been a glitch in the communication system,"_ Cam answered. "_I couldn't give Hunter the alert. There's something weird going on"_

"No lie," Dustin agreed.

**xXx**

It was only about a hour latter that the monster showed up. Two streaks came out of nowhere and slashed at the monster.

"Whoa! I'm getting rocked in the middle of the music flop," the monster said

Hunter and Blake appeared with their Thunder staffs drawn. "Who is this radio head?" Blake asked.

The Monster growled. "Don't touch that dial," he said "- because the radio-bot is coming at you with five hundred bolts of P-P-P-Power!" and it sent jolts of electricity at the two Thunders. There was a pink flash and the alien sparked as it fell to the ground.

"Surprise!" Neve said as she stood a few feet away from it closer to the Thunder brothers who fans drawn. The Wind rangers had arrived and began charging forward. The three jumped forward and slashed at the monster only to get the same treatment as Hunter and Blake. Suddenly the monster vanished.

"What?" Tori asked.

Neve frowned. "He just vanished, but how, why?" she asked.

"Aw man," Dustin exclaimed. "What's up with that?"

Hunter and Blake hurried over to them

"So weird," Shane spoke.

Hunter looked up. "Let me know when you figure it out," he said "I gotta be somewhere."

"Alright," Shane said, and the Crimson ranger took off leaving Neve to huff and shake her head. Though she was happy he was still giving Charlie a chance. She just knew the boy would come around soon enough.

**xXx**

The radio-bot was standing on top of a cliff and above him was a large black cloud of energy. There was a sudden green streak and Cam appeared, he was fully morphed, and had completed his job in distracting the radio-bot.

"You've been canceled," he said. Jumping forward he slashed at the monster, which merely caught his saber and electrocuted Cam. The Samurai ranger flew backwards just as Neve streaked in morphed.

"Cam!" the Spirit Ranger yelled and she knelt beside him before standing and glaring, pulling out her dagger she fired a stream of pink energy and smiled as they monster was burnt a bit. To her surprise or maybe not a blast was fired at her and Tori who had appeared by her. The Thunders appeared, as the girls hit the ground, Hunter firing several blasts at the alien, and then pulling back as Blake jumped forward and grabbed the alien around the waist with his Navy Antlers, and flipping him over.

"You okay Neve?" Hunter asked as he helped her and Tori up. Neve looked at her boyfriend and nodded before clutching her dagger and drawing a full moon like circle which sparked pink.

"Lets do this together?" Neve asked and Hunter nodded.

"Phoenix Dagger! Spirit Orb!" she called and waited for the moment.

"Thunder Staff!" Hunter said "Full Power!" He run forward and continued to slash at the monster, when he struck sparks flew and Neve took her shot and slashed the dagger.

"Fire!" she yelled and the orb hit the monster and it flew back before getting up slowly badly burned and smoking.

"Kelzaks!" the monster yelled.

The foot soldiers appeared and charged forward. The Thunder, Cam and Neve spun around, shifting their attention to the Kelzaks, but the Wind rangers intercepted them by power sliding into the Quarry on their bikes.

"Nice one!" Neveah yelled, giving them the thumbs up.

Shane saluted her. "Always here to help," he answered.

The Wind rangers then rode forward and fired their lasers before jumping off their bikes and fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Neveah run off to help Dustin, Shane and Tori as Cam turned to the Thunders.

"Hunter! Blake!" he called. "Call it."

The Thunders nodded and created the Thunder Blaster. "Fire!" Hunter commanded as he pulled the trigger and there was a huge blast of energy and it hit the monster. The Thunders pulled apart their weapons, and turned folding their arms over their chests as the monster exploded. But seconds after the monster exploded, he re-grew to the height they were used to. The rangers formed their Megazords, and Neve smiled as she sat beside Hunter.

"This is DJ Drummer, coming at you live!" the radio-bot said. "- so sit back and enjoy the hits." The radio-bot raised his sword, and the Thunders started forward to intercept him.

"Look out!" Hunter followed, as the Thunder Megazord took the hit and the brother's and Neve yelled out as their Zords hit the ground.

"Damn, that wasn't what I had in mind," Neve spoke, wincing.

The monster raised it's sword for another hit, but the Wind rangers stepped up in front of the Thunder Megazord, as they got back to their feet. "Later gators," the monster said, firing an electrical blast at the Wind rangers but Neve hit a button and a large shield appeared in gold and pink to stop it. It was a bit like the Thunder Shields the brothers had but different at the same time.

"Let's turn down the radio!" Cam said, flying in over head, he sent a new disk to the Thunders who took out the monster along with a little help but one of Neve's full size spirit orbs.

**xXx**

"Dude it's on!"

Hunter and Charlie entered as Neve settled herself on the back of the couch beside Shane and Dustin.

"Let's see who won," Shane said.

The rangers frowned as fast music to one of Neve's songs started, before a series of pictures appeared; each one of them. As the music became faster the clips changed showing Dustin, Blake and Hunter ripping up the track with their bikes, before they faded to Tori on the waves, riding them with skills of a professional. The clips then twisted out of sight as Neve appeared in one of her gymnastic practices, something which had been added last minute and something they had not realized their friend could do. Neveah disappeared and Shane replaced her cutting some major air on the ramp at the Skate Park.

The video ended with different still clips of the rangers; Shane holding his Skateboard and grinning, Tori holding her surfboard under her arm and smiling at the camera. Neve smiling at the camera as she skated backwards. Dustin, Hunter and Blake standing near their bikes. The video ended finally with one whole picture of the team, at the track their arms around one another, though anyone who had eyes could tell Neve and Hunter were together as they were the most touchy feely in the picture.

"And once again," the announcer on the screen said.

"that was the winning video of the kids of Blue Bay Harbor."

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered.

Dustin laughed. "Oh we killed it!"

"We have to give Cam some of the credit, it wouldn't have won without him," Tori said pointing at the Samurai.

"Thank you," Cam said, before turning to Neve. "and Neve, that was some awesome ice skating skills and the music!"

Neve smiled and nodded. "Thanks"

"But the Motocross was the sickest no?" Blake asked.

Hunter nodded, fist pounding his little brother – though only by a few months. "Yeah!"

"Huh, dude?" Shane questioned. "Did you not see the skating?"

"Nothing you've never seen before," Blake answered, causing the others to laugh and a small argument between the Rangers to erupt.

"You wanna go on a ride?" Neve asked looking up at her boyfriend who smirked and stood, grabbing his helmet off the floor beside the couch and running with her out the door without being noticed by their friends and his brother. Neve laughed the whole way.


	8. Sensei Switcheroo

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 8: Sensei Switcheroo.**

"Happy anniversary Beautiful," Hunter said as he pulled Neve to him and smiled at her. It had been a month since they got together officially. It was amazing how June 5th turned into July 5th so fast. Neve smiled and leaned up kiss him only pulling back when Blake interrupted them by coughing loudly.

"Bro, not cool!" Hunter said as they parted and Blake smirked.

"Dude, no one wants to see that. I know I don't need to see my brother and his girlfriend who is like a sister to me making out," Blake said laughing and Neve shot him a soft playful glare before they turned to see Dustin and some older man who had a resemblance to him enter the store.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my dad!" Dustin exclaimed.

"This is Hunter, Blake and Neveah the little sis and Hunter's girlfriend." The man smiled and shook Neve's hand he could see now what made Dustin so exited about his 'little sister'.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl Dustin can't seem to stop talking about. I'm glad, he's always wanted a sister." The man smiled and continued. "I'm Jake, Dustin's told me everything about you guys."

The four rangers frowned at their Yellow clad friend, who chuckled nervously and whispered.

"Not everything," he told them as he leaned in. Kelly walked past at that moment and Dustin pulled her into the conversation smiling. "And this is my boss, Kell!"

"Nice to meet you," Kelly said. "Can I help you with something?"

"We just stopped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin laughed. "Dad thrashed his last pair"

"You guys ride together? That is so cool." Hunter smiled and Neve smiled as well. She remembered when she was younger her dad teaching her martial arts and even taking her racing once before he decided Race Car driving simply wasn't what he wanted to do.

Jake smiled. "I taught him everything he knows!"

"That is true," Dustin said laughing, the two then walked off together towards the Motocross gloves and Dustin waved goodbye before he went.

"Ah, a guy and his dad," Hunter said, watching them go his arm still around Neve. "I miss that."

Blake nodded "Yeah..."

"I'm not a guy but even I miss my dad," Neveah said and Hunter smiled down at his girl. He still remembered the talk Tommy had given him before he left about how if he hurt Neve he'd be taking the fact Hunter was almost eighteen to heart and make his life hell. He didn't want to admit it but Tommy scared the hell out of him. But so did Kimberly and to some extent Neveah. That was one family you didn't want to annoy.

Cam nodded his head. "So do I," he said. The two thunder brothers and Neve both looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked. "At least you're dad's still around."

"For some reason, high-fiving a guinea pig isn't the same..." Cam sighed as they all watched Dustin and his dad high five each other. Cam shook his head. "I'll see you back at Ops," he added, before walking away. Neve punched Hunter in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Hunter asked, holding his arm and Blake started laughing.

"Being an idiot -" Neve rached forward and hit Blake as well and he stopped and looked at her confused now holding his arm. "- and that was for thinking you wouldn't get hit!" she said and left after giving Hunter an peck on the cheek.

**xXx**

"I've adjusted the energy in my morpher to reconstruct the matter of the atomic level," Cam said as he pulled out a machine in Ninja Ops; the brunette looked up in confusion and frowned.

"huh?" she asked.

The green clad boy smiled and Kim – who had come to ops to help out with surveillance of the city when Cyber Cam was down for maintenance smiled in remembrance of when that was her. "It will, in theory, make my father human again."

Neve nodded and placed a hand on her hips, the silver-white and pink ninja gear striking against tanned-olive skin and dark hair and eyes.

"Here is hoping it works," Neve said. Kim nodded and sat down in cam's chair, her back killing her. Neve looked at her mother who had gained quite a bit of weight since last month and was around seven and half months along. She still wasn't as big as you'd think she should be but she was bigger then last month.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sensei?" Tori asked.

"I'm ready," Sensei said.

Cam nodded "Here goes," he said as he tapped at the keyboard in front of him and pushed a button to activate the machine, which made a weird noise.

"That doesn't sound right. Cam what going on?" Kim said, looking up and Neve blinked and rushed to Tori's side.

"I think the energy might be too intense," Cam said.

"Shane, pull the main interface cables!" The Red Ranger nodded and did as told, once the cables were pulled, the thing sparked and shocked Shane before a black out occurred.

"Everyone okay?" Cam asked in the darkness. Neve shrieked and jumped into Tori's arm who looked down at the smaller girl and raised an eyebrow. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"She's afraid of the dark," Kim said and Tori smirked at her young friend.

"Afraid of the dark are ya?" Tori asked and Neve glared and hoped down onto her feet though she latched onto Tori's arm.

"Whatever," Neve said ignoring the teasing.

"Something feels different," Shane said. "I can feel it in my...whiskers?"

"Dad?" Cam asked the guinea pig and Neve gaped at it her eyes finally adjusting to the black out.

"Dude, who are you calling dad?" Shane asked and

"Holy, is it just me or is Shane's voice coming from Sensei?" Neveah asked and Kim sighed. This was Deja Vu all over again. She still remembered when she and Billy switched bodies.

"I am here, Cam." Cam, Tori and Neve turned to the voice and saw Shane and their jaws dropped.

"No way!" Neve exclaimed and Tori held back a laugh.

"I think we have a problem," Cam said.

"So...Shane is Sensei and Sensei is Shane?" Neve asked and Tori, Cam and Kimberly blinked. It didn't seem like it should make since but it did.

"That would appear to be the case Neveah," Sensei said. Suddenly an explosion sounded from the super computer, causing it to short circuit and Cam turned and sighed.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, the force of the elemental pulse has shorted all of Ninja Ops," he said frowning.

"You know you're kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!" Tori laughed, as she turned to Shane. Neve smirked and chuckled while Kim giggled.

"This isn't funny Tor;" Shane groaned "I can't be a guinea pig today! I have a skate demo!"

"Not to mention what we'll do if Lothor attacks," Cam added. "We're on back-up power as it is!"

"I'm sure everything will work out. I remember something like this happened to me once. Of course I wasn't in the body of a guinea pig but our Blue Ranger, Billy," Kimberly said and Tori smiled.

"Well that's not so bad, at least it was another girl," Tori said and Neve blinked and held back her laughter as Kim blinked in suprise before smiling and chuckling.

"No Tori, Billy was a boy," she clarified and Tori's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"We can't let anyone know about our dilemma," Sensei said "I will uphold your skating demo obligation of course Shane."

"No offense Sensei, you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane, no way" Tori said, as Neve nodded in agreement and slowly let go of Tori's arm while Tori wrung it out trying to gain back feeling in it.

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master," he told the two girls before turning to Cam.

"Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park, please."

"What am I supposed to do?" Shane asked. "I'm starving!" Kim giggled and watched as Neve took a bag of guinea pig food.

"Oh, here," Neve said, placing a bag of guinea pig food in front of the red ranger turned guinea pig.

"Try some of this" she then turned and followed Tori and Sensei out of Ninja Ops. Making sure to kiss her mother's cheek in goodbye on the way out.

**xXx**

"What is up with him today?" Kelly asked, looking at Shane as she stood beside Neveah and Tori. Neve tried to hold back a laugh as she thought of how bad this could turn out. Kelly had no idea Shane wasn't really Shane.

Tori glanced at Kelly and winced. "I think it's an inner ear thing," the Blue Ranger said, as Sensei rolled past on his board, sitting cross-legged on top of it. She grimaced and nervously moved her hands.

"You know...the inside part"

Kelly nodded but then shook her head. "I have to go..." she said, before she left.

"Well, it was better then my excuse," Neve said shrugging. Tori looked at her friend and asked.

"What is that?" Neve smirked.

"Out of body experience," she said and Tori laughed as Sensei tried going off the ramp but flew off the board, and landed beside the two girl and they rushed forward to help him up.

"I'm not used to being back in human form again," he sighed.

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner Ninja," Tori smiled.

"You know I think I heard the same time for times like these," Neve said smiling. Sensei smiled, nodded and skated off again. Dustin appeared at that moment smiling.

"Hey," he said reaching the Water and Spirit Ninjas.

"You made it," Neve said and Dustin nodded.

"I miss anything?" he asked.

Tori smirked. "You could say that," she answered, before whispering to Dustin about what had happened back at Ninja Ops.

"No way!" Dustin yelled, causing Sensei to lose his concentration and fall. Neveah winced and shook her head sighing.

It wasn't three minutes latter there was a flash and Kelzaks appeared and infiltrated the gathering crowd. People screamed and started to scatter, catching the ranger's attention. The four teens run off to face the Kelzaks.

"You ready for this Sensei?" Tori asked.

Sensei stepped forward. "I think the term is, bring it on!" The Kelzaks stared back at the Red Ranger in what could only be confusion and slight shock. "Come!" he said, before they swarmed forward. The others pretty much stared as Sensei kicked ass, using skills Shane couldn't have pulled off himself. Neve gaped and blocked a punch from a Kelzak before kicking it in the gut and flipping it over and jumping on its chest before jumping off.

"I guess some things don't change," Tori said as they watched Sensei finish the last Kelzak. Neve shrugged and Dustin grinned.

"Ready to get stomped on by Footzilla?" the monster asked as it appeared and the Rangers turned to it.

"Want to do the honors Sensei?" Neve asks and he nods.

"It would be my pleasure," Sensei responded. "Ready?"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" They all called and were almost instantly morphed.

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Spirit!"

Sensei smiled "This feels quite pleasant!" he said.

"I'll keep you on your toes," the monster responded and Neve, Dustin and Tori moved forward but Sensei put out his arm and stopped them. They instantly did and looked at the Red Ranger turned Sensei.

"Allow me please," he said, and removing his Ninja sword ran forward slashing at the alien. He then streaked away landing on top of one of the skate ramps. Footzilla checked himself over and was confused to find nothing wrong but as Sensei, came to a stop on the ramp behind them, put away his sword, the monster felt tiny explosions all over his body.

"Amazing!" Neve called.

"Awesome!" Tori smiled

"Wicked moves dude!" Dustin exclaimed. Sensei jumped down in front of the teens and placed a hand up to address Dustin.

"Dustin, please do not refer to me as 'dude'."

"Busted," Neve and Tori tease laughing as she did.

"Oh right, sorry Sensei," Dustin said nervously, bowing apologetically.

"Now, I'm hopping mad!" Footzilla yelled as he came forward and fought Sensei. The Ninja master pushed the foot back and ordered the other three to attack. Then Sensei removed his blade once more, and while the other three held the foot still. Sensei slashed at the foot sending him stumbling. "Time for some sole searching!" he said, before vanishing. The rangers re-grouped just as Sensei's morpher beeped.

"Go for Sensei," he said, and then looked to the other Rangers beside him. "I've always wanted to say that," he added and they chuckled.

"_Everything is back up and running here," _Cam said. "_Come back and I can make the switch."_

Dustin frowned. "Aww man, do we have too?" he asked and Neve slapped him over the head while Tori giggled.

_"I heard that,"_ Shane said from over the communicator. He couldn't wait to get his body back.

**xXx**

"There, by implementing a new wireless power supply, I think I've fixed the problem," Cam said.

"So it will work this time?" Tori asked.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam said. The others nodded.

"Here goes," Kim said and she nodded at Cam who hit a button on the mainframe keypad, there was a glow around Shane and Sensei as their bodies seemed to switch back. Dustin grinned and stepped forward. Neve's eyes widened.

"Hey! Its working!" he said, while laughing and inadvertently interrupting the beam with his hands. The two girls and Cam stared at him incredulously, had he really been hit that many times in the head.

"Uh-oh," Kim whispers in a almost sing song voice. There was a shortage of power, and the shield around Shane broke, as both he, Dustin and Sensei were thrown backwards by the force.

"I got legs!" Shane smiled patting his legs and then his chest as he grinned at everyone. "I'm me again!"

Cam looked down at the guinea pig. "Dad, how do you feel?" he asked

"Like, I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds."

Neveah, Kim, Tori and Cam frowned as they looked up and around at Dustin who looked unusually calm and serious and un-Dustin like.

"We seemed to have solved one problem," Sensei said from Dustin's body. "- and have caused another."

"Oh fudge sickles," Neve mutters.

"Neve, Kim can you give me a hand with the computer?" Cam asked as he shook his head and walked over to the computer. It took a while – Kim and Neve were smart enough but they were no Cam or even Hayley (An old friend of Tommy's and Neve's godmother). After managing to get the computer back online Cam located Footzilla once more.

"He's in the shopping district," the Samurai explained

"Something tell's me he's not looking for bargains," Shane said as he approached the green ranger with the others.

Sensei approached from the side. "Have the Thunder Rangers meet us there," he said.

Cam nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I fill them in," he told the team, as the four of them ninja streaked away.

**xXx**

"Rangers!" Footzilla exclaimed "you're not going to step on my party!"

"We're going to wipe you out toe jam!" Shane yelled.

"Ready?" Sensei asked as he stepped forward.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

"After you," Sensei said as he stepped aside, allowing them to take the lead in the fight this time. They attacked but the monster deflected them and they hit the ground. Sensei seeing this took the step forward, and Footzilla tried to punch Sensei but he dodged the hit. The monster tried again, but Sensei blocked and used an energy beam on the monster which caused him to fly back.

"It is interesting to know the difference between Yellow and Red ranger's physiology." he said

"Maybe you should worry about that after the fight?" Neve suggested as she stood beside him.

"You must pay evil space alien!" Sensei said, turning back to the monster once more

Footzilla laughed "And you think I'm corny!"

At that moment, Blake and Hunter arrived kicking the monster off his feet. "It's time to give this foot the boot!" the Crimson ranger said.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" The two brothers called and they stood morphed and fought the foot for a while when Cam showed up.

"Oh, great!" Footzilla cried "Another one!"

Cam smirked under his helmet. "Don't worry," he said.

"I'm the last one!" and he jumped down to attack the monster.

"Attack you all with anti-gravity bunion pads," Footzilla said and The Rangers frowned and looked at each other before they searched themselves for the pad; Neve found her's at her waist. "I can't get it off!" she complained tugging at her suit.

"A little lighter on your feet," the alien said. "Anti gravity power! Now!"

"Put us down!" Shane yelled as they all flailed around in the air.

Footzilla smiled. "Okay," he said, and gave Shane back his gravitational pull. The Red ranger plowed hard into the ground, where he became stuck.

"Shane!" Neve called out and pulled out her Phoenix Dagger. Sensei placed a hand on her and shook his head and she sighed, before standing down.

"Shane," Sensei called. "Focus your energy! I'll distract Footzilla!" he called for his Lion Hammer and threw it at Footzilla, who went flying backwards into a car.

Shane pulled his hands together. "Ninja Power of Air, break free!" he called, and he shot out of the ground like a bullet.

Once free, Shane used his Hawk blaster and blew up the monster, all the rangers, apart from Sensei landed hard on the ground.

"You okay Neve?" Hunter asked as he landed slightly behind his girlfriend who groaned and nodded.

"Besides a bruised butt, yeah I'm fine," she said and he helped her up.

Sensei picked up Shane's sword and approached the Red ranger. It wasn't seconds latter, after being destroyed, that Footzilla super-sized, and the Wind, Spirit and Thunder rangers took to their Zords and destroyed him.

**xXx**

"Everything is set," Cam said. Sensei and Dustin stood on two separate platforms as the Samurai ranger completed the switch effectively this time with no interruptions. Dustin smiled, and clapped his hands before he jumped off the platform.

"Alright!" he exclaimed.

Sensei nodded. "And I have returned to my rodent form," he said slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry Dad," Cam said. "- I'm going to find a way to make you human again."

Sensei nodded. "I know you will try your best son,"

"Well, I for one am glad that is over," Kimberly said. She hadn't had this much excitement since her Ranger days. Sometimes she missed them.

"Uh, Cam?" Shane asked, getting his attention. "There wont be any after affects from being a guinea pig will there?" he asked, as Dustin scratched himself as if he had fleas.

"Highly improbable." Cam smirked, as Dustin tipped guinea pig food into his mouth. Shane let out a low whistle

"Aw man," Dustin exclaimed "This stuff is awesome!" The other Rangers and Kim stared at him and laughed,

"What?" he asked, looking up and causing the others to laugh harder.

**xXx**

"This is wonderful Hunter," Neve said as they sat on the beach on a picnic blanket with a basket and food. Hunter smiled and pulled out a pink and gold wrapped box with a crimson bow and handed it to her.

"I know we agreed not to get gifts for each other, but I saw this and I couldn't help myself," Hunter said and Neve smiled and took the box. Slowly she opened it and gasped. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a medium size phoenix pendent at the end with little red-orange jewel eyes. She felt her breath leave her and she smiled and leaned across to kiss Hunter passionately. Pulling back she moved closer to him and allowed him to place it around her neck. She looked up at him as she leaned into his side.

"It's beautiful, I love it, but I didn't get you anything?" Hunter smiled and pulled her closer to him before kissing her lightly.

"I've got what I want," he said and Neve raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"You," he replied and Neve snuggled into his side as they watched the sunset.

"I love you Hunter," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. She knew it was soon, they had only been dating for a month now but her heart and head were telling her the same thing and she knew. Hunter was the one she'd always be with. Hunter smiled and laced his fingers with hers.

"I love you too, Neveah."


	9. Brothers in Arms

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 9: Brothers in Arms. **

Days passed since Sensei, Dustin and Shane had their body swap episodes and it had been relatively calm besides the Kelzak attacks and Zurgane showing up. Maybe a bit to quiet. Kimberly was almost into her eighth month with a baby boy, who she and Tommy decided to name David after Tommy's brother who had died in an accident a year ago leaving behind two children and a wife. It was all a waiting game now. Hunter and Neve were going strong, and had been almost attached at the hip since their month anniversary a few weeks before.

Now, Neve stood at the edge of the track with Kelly as she watched Hunter and Blake on the race track ahead of her. Kelly had a stop watch around her neck and was timing the boys as they raced, while Neve watched them like hawks. She cheered when appropriate and worried when she sew Hunter or Blake make rather nasty turns. She was into motocross as well, but she didn't ride as much anymore. She had many hobbies and never stuck to one for very long. She and Hunter had went ridding the day before though and she knew from experience how a wreck on one of those bikes could end.

Suddenly a spark caught the girls attention and Hunter started to fall back in the race and Neve could tell his engine had blown. Watching closely the Crimson wearing blonde pulled out of the race as Blake flew through the finished line, coming in first once more.

"lets go check on him," Kelly said, patting Neveah's shoulder knowing from the look on the brunette face she was worried. Hunter who had pushed his bike back towards the van, where he was quickly joined by Blake, shook his head.

"Sounded like the top end," Blake said.

Hunter dropped his tools nodding. "I let go on the last straight."

"Think you can rebuild it before the next moto?" Kelly asked as she and Neve came to a stop in front of them.

Hunter shook his head "No way! I've never done one in less than five hours!" Neve sighed and made her way into Hunter's arms and gave him a kiss which he gladly returned before giving his attention back to the bike yet kept his arm around Neve who kept hers around him.

"I'm telling you guys, if you want to go pro you need someone to take care of your bikes," Kelly says, shaking her head.

"There's not a mechanic in the world who could fix this thing in enough time," Blake said, picking up the top end of his brother's bike and then dropping it in disgust.

"I-I'll give it a try," said a man as he nervously approached them clutching a large toolbox to his chest.

Hunter frowned and took the man in. Neve did the same and looked up at Hunter who spoke. "Do you think you can do it in less than two hours?"

"Sure," the man responded, moving past Hunter and Neve.

"That's impossible man," Blake said as the man dropped his toolbox and knelt down in front of Hunter's bike. "But hey, if you can do it...go for it!"

The man didn't seem to hear Blake or anyone else as he got to work, replacing old parts with new, and tightening up the engine to work smoothly as he found several small problems which would stop the bike from running to its best condition.

It was minutes from the race as they waited for Hunter's bike. Neve stood waiting with them, calming her boyfriend as he began to get nervous.

_"Riders are warming up for the next race!"_ the announcer called to the riders as they pulled up to the starting gates. Blake sat on his bike as Neve and Hunter stood beside him waiting. Kelly was waiting in the van for the young brunette, as she waited with the brothers for the mechanic to return with Hunter's bike, keeping him calm while she was at it.

"Aww, man you're going to miss it!" Blake said, put out.

"Don't could him out yet Blake," Neve said and pointed to where the mechanic appeared, rolling the bike towards the three teenagers.

"All set!" He smiled. "Oh, and I adjusted the flo on your pilot jet, you were running a bit rich!" Hunter smiled and jumped onto his bike and started the engine. Amazed at how much better and smoother the bike sounded. Neve smiled and narrowed her eyes at Blake as he spoke.

"Sounds like you'll make moto number two," Blake chuckled.

"Nice Blake, real nice," she said sarcastically before turning to Hunter.

"Good luck, Handsome," she told them, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you back at the store."

"Thanks Beautiful," Hunter said and she smiled as she ran back to the Storm Charges van where Kelly waited. Hunter turned to the mechanic to thank him but he had already gone. He looked around confused before shrugging and Blake chuckled.

"So when is the wedding?" Blake joked and Hunter glared.

"Shut up, Bro," he snapped, pulling on his helmet.

**xXx**

Dustin was arranging the clothes racks when a trophy fell into his view. He jumped in shock and surprise before he turned around to see the thunder brothers grinning madly at him.

"First place!" Hunter smiled, holding the trophy with pride.

Dustin smiled. "Dude!" he cried happily. "You did it!"

"Yeah, man," Blake said. "He checked out on the second lap."

"I would say you're getting faster!" Dustin said.

"That's part of it," Hunter nodded "But I felt like I was riding a factory bike out there."

After he said this he felt the slim arms of Neve wrap around his waist from the side and smiled down at her. She smiled up at him and her eyes widened at the sight of the trophy.

"Oooo, pretty!" she said and held out her hands for it and Dustin huffed as Hunter gave it over when he wouldn't let him hold it. Hunter smirked at him and smiled as his girlfriend looked the trophy over, almost petting it.

"Yeah, that freaky guy really hooked you up, huh!" Blake said after shaking his head from his surrogate sisters actions.

"What freaky guy?" Dustin asked, frowning.

"Skinny, Nerdy..." Neve answered for them as she held the trophy to her chest.

Blake nodded. "He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours."

This brought a smile to Dustin's face and he laughed as he moved on to another rack to put things away.

"Yeah, that would be Perry," he said, patting Blake's shoulder, as he reached to take the trophy from Neve but instantly pulled back at the glare she sent him, her eyes flashing Pink. He gulped, he's only seen them do that when she was evil.

"Dude, are you evil again? Your eyes just flashed pink!" Dustin exclaimed and Hunter and Blake frowned and looked at the petite girl and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, it's an after effect of being evil. My dad's flash green," she explained.

"Hunter and Blake's don't," Dustin argues and she rolls her eyes.

"It's genetic." They all nodded and Dustin laughed before shaking his head.

"Anyways, he's this total moto genius," he continued, talking to Blake and Hunter as to answer their earlier question.

"You know him?" Blake asked. "So? Where does he live?"

"Yeah, out of town in that creepy area down by the train tracks," Dustin told them, before walking away.

Blake and Hunter exchanged looks, and turned to Neve who was hugging Hunter's trophy close to her, as if it was Hunter himself. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Am I going to get that back?" he asked and Neve smirked back at him and shook her head.

"No, you cant have it!" she told Hunter.

"I want to put it on display, I just can't decide on ninja ops or my house. I know mom would love having more trophy's around the house even if they aren't mine. Hmm...decisions, decisions," she said, contemplating. Hunter and Blake laughed and Hunter wrapped his arm around her.

"Let me know when you've decided. Anyway, we're gonna go visit Perry, you wanna come?" he asked.

"humm, go to a creepy place outside of town? I think I'll pass baby, besides I gotta go decide where to put this shiny trophy you've won us," Neve said smiling at him and gave him a kiss before running off.

Hunter watched as she went and sighed before feeling his brother clap him on the shoulder.

"Don't go there bro, you'll see her in a hour or two," he said and Hunter smiled and they left just as quickly.

**xXx**

"You want to what?" Cam asked the brunette Pink Ranger. She smiled and looked at him innocently though Cam knew better.

"Come on Cam, it's just a little trophy case, it's like a homage to us. I mean who knows when one of us will win one?" Neve tried to reason and Cam simply stared at her unimpressed. Neve sighed and sat down.

"Well, I just want it somewhere were Hunter will be able to see it. True he'll see it if it is at my house but it's not the same," she said. Cam shook his head.

"There isn't enough room here, what about Kelly's? In the shop or TV room?" Cam asked and Neve's eyes widened. Why hadn't she thought of that? She leaped up and hugged the Green Samurai.

"That's a great idea!"

"Whoa, check this guy out!" Dustin exclaimed as he stood at the computer. Cam, Neve and Tori looked up expectantly and moved towards the boy in yellow. As they got closer they caught sight of what had captured his attention. It was a robot like golden creature which was ugly.

"What is that? Who is that?" Neve asked, as the Golden guy walked out of an abandoned warehouse.

"I don't know Neve, but you guys better get out there," Cam said. The four Rangers nodded.

"On it," Shane responded. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others responded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" The four rangers morphed into their respective ranger forms, before heading for their bikes. Neve smiled at the newest Tsunami cycle, a gift from Cam a few weeks ago. They each blasted off and it wasn't long before they got to where they were going.

"Hey," Shane spoke a minute after they rounded a corner and came face-to-face with the new monster.

"fancy putting in a few hot laps?" Neve asked from her spot beside Tori. Shane smiled, Neve had read his mind – though not literally.

"Be my guest," the monster growled.

"but prepare to eat dirt. You're not the only ones with a bike." He moved his arms over his shoulders and extended it out in front of him and a wicked charged bike appeared out of thin air.

"Let's get this poser," Shane said, as he revved his bike's engine and the four of them drove. The monster fired lasers at them, before jumping off his bike and kicking them off theirs.

"Whoa!" was all that was heard as the four Ranger hit the ground one after another. The monster flipped through the air and landed back on his bike as it came to a stand still beneath him.

They pulled themselves up as Cam appeared morphed.

"Hang on guys!" he called.

"Super Samurai Mode!" his gold vest came away and hit the ground like a ton of bricks and his helmet spun around and changed. He then ran into battle, bringing his Sabre down at the new monster, who merely raised his arm and blocked the attack. Cam was blown backwards as the monster fired lasers at him.

"Man, that is brutal!" Dustin says as each of them rushed forward to help up the samurai. Each Ranger took a shot at the monster, and each one fell until it was just Neve and Cam . Neve growled low in her throat as she drew her fans and flipped into the battle bringing her fans down onto the monster. Sparks flew but didn't phase him much as he slashed her with his hand, making spark fly from her suit and then caught her leg as she went to kick him. He twisted it and made her twist in the air and left her go but she flipped onto her hand and then back onto her feet before flipping away about four feet.

"I'm sick of you!" she said and made a large 'x' in the air with one of her fans and the flicked it as it glowed pink.

"Phoenix blade, single shot!" she called and the golden monster was thrown to the ground but got back up with only minor damage done. Neve gasped and was thrown back to land onto a wooden crate which shattered as the golden monster fired lasers at her. She gasped and pulled herself to her feet as a rumble was heard and seconds later Hunter and Blake appeared.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, as he and Hunter came to a stop beside the others. Hunter helped Neve stand and gripped her stomach and leaned against him.

"Go, he's inside!" Neve said, motioning to the hole in the wall. "Don't ask, just go!" she added as the boys turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked and Neve looked up at him and smiled under her helmet.

"I'm fine, go before he gets away." Hunter nodded his head almost hesitantly, before he and Blake disappeared inside.

**xXx**

After the Thunder brothers had fought with the alien freak and lost, they returned after he had disappeared in a flash of gold. The rangers all returned to Ninja Ops to run a scan on the new monster to find out what and where he had come from.

"This is the weirdest thing," Cam said. The other Rangers all standing around him. Neve bit her lip as she moved slightly against Hunter, straining her stomach muscles which were almost on fire. She knew one thing, Motodrone was strong.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"I've been running a test on Motodrone," Cam explained. "And I've found traces of Human DNA!"

Neve's eyes widened and her head snapped to Cam."Whoa!" she cried. "Are you saying tha- that _thing_ is a human?"

"It looks like some sort of mutation." Cam answered and Neve bit her lip as she stared wide eyes ahead of her. Hunter wrapped his arm around and smiled down at her.

"And it's not one of Lothor's goons," Blake quipped, shaking his head.

Cam shook his head in agreement. "No -" he said "- and I wont be able to find out who it is, until the computer runs through the entire database."

"That could take a while," Neve commented and Cam nodded sighing.

Sensei nodded from the space beside Cam's arm. "Until then, you must take care in dealing with this creature," he warned them.

"Right, we don't know what he is capable of!" Neve said, nodding. Sensei nodded.

"Exactly Neveah," he agreed.

**xXx**

"Neveah, you must bring out your inner ninja," Sensei Hikari spoke as she walked around the young Spirit ninja. Yumi Hikari had been the last Ninja Master of the Spirit Academy since it's destruction half a century ago when she was still a young woman. It had been a sad day and the school had become a ghost town forever locked away in her memories. Now this young girl had the potential to take her place and bring back the way of the Spirit ninja. It was not that the element was lost, it was simply the school and the way of the Spirit which was lost. Hikari was very proud of this young girl who though had only been at this for ever a month was progressing like a student of Tori, Shane and Dustin's caliber.

Neve sighed and closed her eyes, bringing her arm up and then down in complicated hand symbols before making a circular motion – much like Tori would do to control her water - and opened her eyes.

"Power of Spirit! Ninja Beam!" she called and a light pink light flew from her hands and hit the tree reducing it to splinters. She smiled and jumped up. It had taken her weeks but she had finally done it.

"I am proud Neveah, but can you heal it?" Hikari asked and Neve looked at her in shock.

"Heal the tree? But I thought I could only heal people?" Sensei Hikari shook her head and smiled.

"No, all living matter can be healed with power of the Spirit ninja. Try it." Neve bit her lip and moved forward and placed her hands over the tree and concentrated. It took minutes and encouragement but finally the tree was whole again. She blinked in shock, she had done it!

"Congratulations!"

"Amazing, why am I not as tired when I healed Tori during the battle on the beach?" Neve asked, referring to when Blake and Cam had been under a love spell.

"Because healing human life is much harder, much more alive then nature. Nature will repay you with bits of it energy where as human life can not without using its own up. Also when you did that you where gravely injured yourself." Neve nodded, it made since to her. She opened her mouth when her morpher beeped.

"_Neve come in,"_ Cam called.

"Go for Neve," she answered.

"_Motodrone is back, the others need you help,"_ he said and Neve looked at Hikari who nodded and she nodded back.

"I'll be right there."

"Spirit Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Hikari smiled as her young protegee left.

**xXx**

The four rangers reached the scene at the same time and just in time too see Blake to fall to his knees and Neve was the first to notice Hunter was no where to be found.

"Blake!" Tori said, as she reached the Navy Thunder ranger with Neve and pulled him up together.

"What happened, where is Hunter?" Neve asked, her eyes wide under her helmet.

Blake looked over his shoulder at Neve, his visor open and she opened hers as well, noticing the sad and panicked look in his dark eyes. "He took Hunter" he told her.

The Rangers all watched as Neve's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees in frozen horror.

"What?" she asked, looking up hoping it was some sick joke. That Hunter would jump out any moment now and as Tori helped her up and put her in a comforting hug she knew it wasn't. But how, Hunter couldn't be gone! Not now, It just wasn't possible!

"It's okay Neve, we'll get him back," Tori whispered to her friend.

**xXx**

"Come on man," Blake said, shaking Cam's shoulders. "Tell me you found him." Cam looked at him and sighed, seeing hope in the Navy Rangers eyes.

"No, but hold on, I nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity," Cam said, holding up a hand as if to tell them to give him a minute and some space. A minute latter a picture of Perry appeared on the screen, as Motodrone's head phased over it.

"Perry," Blake muttered.

"I know where Hunter is," he said nodding his head.

"Let's go! I have a score to settle with Motodrone!" Neveah said, clinching her fist. Everyone could tell she had went from sad to angry and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of it especially when her eyes kept glowing pink. They all turned to follow Blake and Neve.

"Blake! Neve!" Sensei called after the rangers making them stop and turn around. "I know your brother is in trouble as is your boyfriend Neve, but so is Perry. If you don't destroy the Motodrone technology soon, it will absorb Perry and he will be gone forever," he warned and Blake and Neve nodded.

Blake nodded "Don't worry."

And the five of them hurried out of Ops once more.

**xXx**

At the warehouse, Blake and Neve both hid away from Motodrone's view as Shane, Dustin and Tori waited ahead of them on their bikes. The plan was for the Wind Rangers to distract Motodrone and Blake and Neve would go in to get Hunter.

"Hey Motodrone! You want to come out and play?" Shane called out. For a moment there was silence and it seemed like it wasn't working but then the doors exploded and Motodrone rode out on his bike.

"How about a little battle of the bikes?" Shane asked as the golden monster came to a halt in front of them. "That is, if that heap of yours can move at all."

"I'll show you what this heap can do," he growled at the Rangers. He was getting annoyed with these pest.

Shane smirked from under his helmet and nodded. "Bring it!" he said, before the three Wind rangers took off. Motodrone following close behind.

"It worked," Neve said grinning, as she and Blake jumped out from their hiding place, before she and Blake disappeared into the warehouse to find Hunter. Inside the hallways were long, dark and closed in; Neveah stuck as close as she could to Blake finding the dark not welcoming and she never had been a fan of small spaces. She wasn't claustrophobic but she didn't like much from being claustrophobic. As they moved through the piles of junk on the floor she shuddered and Blake looked at the girl who was like a sister to him.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'll be better once we find Hunter," she said and he nodded.

When they got to the main room, it looked like the cross between an old garage (she had seen something similar in her Uncle Billy's garage when he visited earth) and a mad scientist's lab with glowing machines and low light. Sitting in a chair hooked up to wires and a huge glowing machine was Hunter. Neve gasped and raced forward as did Blake. Hunter appeared to be completely out of energy and looked sickly.

"Took you guys long enough..." Hunter said, as Blake removed the helmet from his head and Neve started to unlock the cuffs that held him to the chair. She placed her hands over his face and moved his hair back some as she laid her head into his chest from her kneeling positions beside him. Hunter sighed and placed an arm around her as she was comforted by being near him. "Motodrone is -"

"Perry," Blake cut him off as Neve pulled back and stood up.

"Yeah. We know..." Neve finished trailing off.

Blake then lifted the harness across Hunter's chest as he started to move forward to get out of the chair Blake and Neveah's hands shot out and pushed him back down where he grunted softly.

"You're not going anywhere," Neve told him, crossing her arms and giving him a look he knew he couldn't argue with. He sighed.

"Can you make sure he's okay?" Blake asked, placing his hand on Neve's shoulder. The brunette looked at him and nodded placing an arm on Hunters shoulder.

"Of course, I'll handle him," she responded. Blake nodded and quickly took off. After a few seconds she frowned and rounded the chair towards the machine on the other side of her tired boyfriend.

"What are you doing beautiful?" he asked, and she smiled. She was happy to see he was well enough to talk and flirt with her.

"What did he do to you?" she asked, looking back up at him as she surveyed the machine. She was no genius but she lived around Billy and Hayley for a while when she was younger, she was no idiot or dumb blonde – she wasn't even blonde to begin with.

"He used my ranger energy to power that bike," Hunter explained. Neve turned and looked down the bike, inspecting it. "I think he turned it into some sort of weapon."

Breathing in deeply Neve narrowed her eyes and turned back to the controls and hit a few buttons, being very careful as she did. "He's only taken an imprint of you're energy it looks like," she told him.

"I might be able to give that energy back..." she trailed off and Hunter looked over at her.

"What about the bike?"

Neve sighed and for a few minutes studied the machine and finally smirked and nodded before slamming down on the large red button in the middle of the desk. The machine whirred to life, and a bright light hit Hunter once more but this time it was going into him instead of out. His eyes widend and he slumped down as it ended and Neve's eyes widened and ran forward.

"Hunter, are you okay?" she almost yelled as she knelt down in front of him. Hunter smirked from and a hand grabbed onto her shoulder, pulling her towards Hunter. His lips pressed against hers and at first she was shocked but finally after a few seconds she joined the kiss. It lasted for over a minute before she pulled back and hit him on the arm.

"You're such a jerk!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowed as she stood with her hands on her hips. Hunter continued to smirk and hold in a chuckle. She was so beautiful when she was angry. "I thought you were hurt! I thought I had hurt you!"

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you." Neve shook her head and unhooked the machine from the bike.

"Just go help the others, I'm gonna go on ahead. I trust you're fine," she snapped, ninja streaking out leaving Hunter behind to make his own way to the battle. And to figure out the bike. He sighed but knew she wasn't all that angry with him otherwise he'd have more then a bruised arm.

**xXx**

"You're surrounded," Zurgane said, as the Wind rangers and Cam hit the ground. Blake had gone to stop Perry and Hunter nor Neveah had joined them yet.

Shane held out his hand as the Kelzaks moved in. "Stay back!" he yelled.

The Kelzaks continued to swarm them, before an explosion from behind threw them into the air. The Rangers ducked their heads and back away slightly, before looking up to see Hunter riding towards them on a fancy street bike.

"Bring it!" the Crimson Ranger demanded. The Kelzaks swarmed him, and he revved the engine of his bike whilst holding the brake. The Wheel spun on the asphalt as smoke emitted from the wheel and Neve appeared and rolled her eyes hands on her hip as she shook her head at his show.

"Lasers! Fire!" he commanded, and crimson lasers hit the Kelzaks.

"Hey guys, we thought you might need help," Neve said, finally turning to look at them. She then took one of her fans and slashed at the air.

"Pink Spirit Fans! Phoenix blades...fire!" she called and waved the fan out sending the blades into the spot some of the kelzaks were still standing as Hunter rode on.

"I'm not a big fan of street bikes," Dustin said. "But this is sick!"

The rangers turned back towards Hunter who took on the left over Kelzaks by himself before he was finished, and his friends rushed over. Neve being the first at his side. Hunter smiled down at his girlfriend and she shrugged, getting his silent message. She wasn't upset with him anymore, she was much to worried she'd never see him again to stay mad.

"Where's Blake?" Hunter asked.

"He went after Perry," Tori answered and a few seconds latter Blake's voice echoed down from the top of a cliff behind them.

"Perry!" the Navy ranger was right on the edge and the Rangers all shifted forward, Neve gasping worried for her boyfriends brother and the boy who like the other male Rangers had become like older brothers to her. There was no where else to go for him though. He slipped and the edge of the cliff gave out as he nearly fell to the jagged rocks below. Hunter revved the engine on his bike and took off to help his brother who had just been blown over the edge by Motodrone's Laser blasts.

Motodrone was stood on edge of the cliff, watching the scene, he was laughing and Neve clinched her fist and bit the inside of her cheek as Hunter came out of nowhere at that moment and drove straight over the cliff, much to the others surprise and Neve's horror.

"Glider bike," Hunter yelled. "Flight mode!" The bike changed in mid flight and Hunter grabbed Blake's hand. "Gotcha!" he said and Blake grinned up at his brother. Neve fell slightly against Tori as she sighed in relief.

"That boy is going to be the death of me," she muttered and Tori giggled while the other chuckled.

"Took you long enough," Blake said.

"Wise guy," Hunter muttered before he flew out over the sea with his brother, leaving the others on the beach.

"You never listen do you?" Blake asked and Hunter shrugged.

"You can bag on me later," Hunter said. "Right now I got some unfinished business!"

"Be careful" Blake warned. Hunter nodded and then let him go and he flipped through the air and landed in front of the others.

"You brother is so dead Blake," Neve warned shaking her head, her hands on her hips. Blake laughed and smirked under his helmet. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned they said.

**xXx**

After the battle between Hunter and Motodrone the Rangers demorphed and hurried to the top of the cliff, where they could see Perry stumbling out of the wreckage. Neve looked at her friends, and she knew they were all wondering if he knew who they were. Considering Hunter had been found demorphed they knew Motodrone had seen him as had Perry.

"Perry," Hunter said helping the staggering guy up.

"Are you okay?" Neve asked as she moved forward. Perry coughed and spluttered as he got up. "Aww man," he complained.

"What happened?" He looked around at the friends trying to think around the weird dream he'd had. He knew it couldn't be true though.

"You fell off your bike," Blake answered.

"I can't remember anything," Perry murmured shaking his head. The rangers sighed in relief at the news and Neve hid a small smile as she bit her lip. A nervous habit she'd picked up since becoming a Ranger.

"You're okay now, right?" Tori said, and though he didn't answer her he did placed his head in his hands.

"Aw man, my head!" Perry complained. "I feel like I've been living a bad dream."

"I can relate," Hunter said and Neve narrowed her eyes at him letting him know they'd have a long talk about that stunt he'd pulled with the bike. She had no idea it could do that and she wondered if he'd known either.

"Hey wait a minute, in my dream, you guys were Power Rangers!" Perry said looking at each person. Neve's eyes widened and Blake and Hunter exchanged worried glances.

"Uh, yeah right!" Blake said laughing. "Power Rangers? Hey, come on, who'd make this guy a Power Ranger?" he asked and at Hunter.

"Hey, I'd make a great Ranger" Hunter defended and Neve laughed and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you would Handsome," Neve said and he grinned back.

"Actually," Perry said, cutting into the argument as he walked away."I can't imagine any of you as Rangers."

Shane let out a low whistle and turned away his eyes wide and Tori, Dustin, and Cam followed. Perry was behind them and the Thunder brothers brought up the rear of the group along with Neve.

"So how much trouble am I in?" Hunter asked as he wrapped his arm around the petite Pink Ranger. Neveah smiled up at him and shrugged.

"I'll let you know when I decide." She dissolved into laughter at his face and ran to catch up with the others. Blake grinned at his brother who was still in shock.

"Dude, you're in for it now."

"What makes you say that?" Hunter asks.

"Do you remember what Mom did when Dad messed up?" Blake asked referring to the punishments their mother would give their father when he upset her. Besides the fact the main one, the sleeping on the couch couldn't work for Hunter as Neve and him were not that intimate at this point in time. There was plenty of other things. Hunter paled, Neve wouldn't resort to those thing would she? Though she was her parents daughter and he'd seen Kimberly mad. He winced.

"I'm screwed," he muttered and Blake laughed and clapped him on the shoulder as they moved to catch up with the Wind and Spirit ninjas. As they walked away; they all failed to notice Zurgane approach the Motodrone wreckage from behind them.

"My new recruit," Zurgane said holding the arm of Motodrone and chuckling. The Rangers wouldn't know what hit them.


	10. Tori's Birthday

Pink with Envy

Chapter 10: Tori's Birthday.

Neveah felt bad for the days events. At first it had started out great, July 25th was not only the day Shane would remember as Tori's birthday but the day a woman he could have loved died. She sighed, how could Tori's seventeenth turn out so sad? She had liked Skyla for the few moments she knew the woman and she could tell how much her death had hurt Shane.

The Rangers walked back into Ninja Ops after the battle with their new foe Vexacus, Neve at Hunters side as they all fell around Shane. Shane had rescued them when he came to the aid with his new weapons after Skyla had passed her life onto him so she could become a superior life form. Unfortunately, Shane had fallen in love with the alien and taking her death pretty hard. Neve could see this. She'd seen the brief looks between the two it was the same look that she and Hunter shared.

"Hey, you alright?" Blake asked and Shane nodded his head down which wasn't something you saw very much on the usually upbeat Red Ranger.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bummed," he said, sighing. He missed her already, he remembered her smile and bright eyes the most and he missed her whole presence yet he felt like she was still with him.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tori asked and Shane nodded.

"Yeah, I do." They stopped beside Sensei's hut and the guinea pig nodded at his Rangers. "She will always be with you Shane. Her power lives through you, for all eternity," he said. Neve hugged Shane briefly before she gripped Hunter's hand in her own. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Hunter.

"That's great and all," Hunter interrupted "But can we talk about the Batalizer? I mean how sweet is that? - Ow!" he added turning to Neve who was glaring with her arms crossed. She had hit him hard on the arm – twice – and he winced, blinking.

"What did I do?" he asked and she glared.

"How insensitive can you be? Skyla died for him to get that batalizer, how would you feel if I died?" she asked and Hunter felt his heart sink. Tori, Blake and Shane all stepped back some to give the two lovers space. Even Sensei didn't speak a word or move a whisker.

"I'm sorry, please don't say that. I..." Hunter's speech broke off as his voice caught him his through as tears filled his eyes. The mere thought of her dead tore him up inside. He gripped her shoulder and looked at her. "...I love you, I don't think I could go on if something happened to you," he said not caring if the others heard him. Neve's eyes widened and she flew into his chest and she was shocked to feel a lone tear hit her forehead as she looked up.

"I'm sorry Hunter, I didn't mean to upset you," she said and he smiled blinking the rest of his tears away. Blake sighed as he watched spectacle. He knew from experience Hunter rarely cried, the last time being after they saw their parents when they were evil. He also knew Hunter wouldn't be able to survive if Neve died, they were soul mates, if one died he was sure the other would follow.

"You all did well in my absence," Sensei said to them finally breaking the ice and silence. "I am proud."

"Pity it had to happen on someone's birthday," Hunter smirked, wrapping his arm around Tori quickly before moving back and rubbing Neve's back as she was still attached to his right side.

Tori smiled. "No worries, there will be more, right?"

"Right, I'm just sorry I couldn't help Skyla. I mean with all my healing power achievements this past month and I couldn't save her!" Neve said, a tear falling down her face. Hunter hugged and Shane smiled sadly at his friend.

"You tried, that is all that matters," he said.

"Shane is right Neve. Skyla's destiny was to ascend to a superior power like others before her. She did not die in vain," Sensei said and Neve smiled. She still thought she should have been able to save her.

Tori laughed softly along with Neve as Dustin had walked in carrying a cake. His entire face was orange except for the place where his sunglasses had been. "If it isn't the orange range," Tori teased and Neve smirked. Dustin glowered and laughed mockingly.

"Yeah, Cyber Cam's gonna be cyber toast next time I see him," he said before he held up the cake which was white and blue with a little surfer chick on in the middle of the cake. It was already lit and Neve smiled at her older friend and sister.

"Make a wish," Neve said, putting a hand on Tori's shoulder. Tori smiled and leaned forward, blowing out the candles after making a quick wish.

"Happy Birthday, Tori!" the Rangers cried, forming a circle around her and she smiled wide. Sitting the cake down Dustin pulled up seat for each of them.

"In deed, Happy birthday Tori," Sensei said, nodding. Neve was the first to pulled out a small box which was wrapped in light blue paper with a navy blue bow. As she handed it to her friend she winked noticing how Tori's eyes were attracted to the Navy bow and she would blush slightly at the combination.

"It's from me and Hunter and my mom," Neve said and Tori opened it rather quickly. She gasped and smiled. Inside was a gold chain and from it was a silver dolphin with blue encrusted jewels on it and a white diamond eye. On the smooth back was her name in cursive – Tori. She smiled at Hunter and Neve and leaped forward to hug both. Hunter and Neve both laughed and Tori smiled and tried to get it on but had trouble latching it.

"Blake, can you help me?" Tori asked and the Navy Ranger blushed slightly while Hunter smirked at him. Dustin and Shane laughed softly and Blake walked around his crush and helped her get the necklace on, his hands tingling as he pulled her long silky blonde hair away. He's always known it would be soft.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at him. She herself was tinging with tiny goose bumps from the feel of his hands on her hair and at her neck.

"My turn!" Dustin cried and they laughed as he gave her a gold wrapped gift with a blue bow. She opened presents for the next five minutes smiling and laughing with her friends. Dustin got her a book on surfing and the tricks you could learn to do. Shane got her a surf board maintenance kit knowing she would need one soon enough as she'd mentioned it a day ago. Cam had gotten her a gift card as he wasn't the best at getting presents for people. Blake though was a surprise, he gave her a bracelet with little dolphins and lightning bolts before asking her to take a walk with him.

It was Neve who noticed they were holding hands when they came back and she smiled.

"It's about time you two!" she exclaimed and they all laughed as the two Blue Rangers turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I know it is drastically shorter then previous chapters but I really didn't want to write Shane's Karma even though I personal love the episodes. But I thought Tori's birthday was simply to good not to put in. Now I don't know how old they are in cannon but for this to work I made them seventeen, while Hunter is almost Eighteen and so is Blake but not until January of next year - they are emancipated minors. Neveah is Fourteen and will be fifteen in April of next year - during Dino Thunder. Anyways some fluff and sadness between Hunter and Neve, and Blake and Tori have finally admited their feelings for each other. I am not that great with writting Blake or Tori especially when it comes to romance so you'll have to use you imagination for the most part. **

**Also a big shout out to all my readers and reviewers. Reviews are really what make my day. The more I get the more I write. I like to call them Plot bunny food. So R&R, I'd hate to starve my plot bunnies. By the way Neve will be on a lot of different Ranger teams in the future and Colors will Chance from time to time. I have decided on Pink, Green, White and a secret color but I think she needs a fifth and I think I'm gonna let you guys decide what color that is left that is not common should she be? I was thinking Purple but I'm not sure. Like always Idea's are welcome.  
><strong>


	11. Shimazu's Return: Part I

**Pink with Envy.**

**Chapter 11: Shimazu's Return Part I.**

"Quiet! Here it comes!" Shane yelled grinning as Totally Talented popped came on the T.V. screen at Storm Charges. The three Wind Rangers sang along with the opening tune before host came on and they sat back with big grins on their faces while Neve sat on the arm of the couch lightly and shook her head. She had never been a huge fan of these things. Reality T.V or any form of game show just wasn't something she was interested in.

_"Hi there couch potatoes! Stu Starmaker here and this is the place where dreams become realities!"_ The host continued to explain the rules of the show, but he was cut off when Kelly turned it off and stood in front of the T.V and Neve chuckled as her friends faces turned into protest and outrage.

"Hey!" the three teens cried.

"What was that for?" Dustin asked and the other nodded wanting to know the same thing.

"This is an action sport shop, there will be no trash T.V. viewing here," she said and after giving them a small smile she returned to the shop floor, greeting customers.

As Kelly left, Blake and Hunter entered the back room and Neve smiled and jumped off the couch arm and almost ninja streaked into Hunter's side. She hadn't seen him a day or so since she'd been grounded for staying out to late. The good thing about having her parents be former Rangers they understood something duty calls but that didn't mean she didn't get punished. The punishment was just lessened, so instead of being grounded a week for being out till three in the morning, she was grounded a day. Hunter smiled at his girlfriend and placed his arm around her. He had missed her in the day he'd not been allowed to see her.

"'Sup guys?" Blake smiled, before frowning turning to point to the TV. "Where's Stu?"

Shane shook his head and sat back against the couch. "Denied!" he sighed and Neve chuckled at the hang dog looks on their faces.

"Well, I was sick of watching it anyway," Hunter said and Neve smiled up at him.

Dustin looked up "Hey, you didnt just bag on Stu? Dude, Neve you've corrupted him!" he cried out and Neveah laughed, she really doubted that.

Hunter smirked and shook his head. "I said I was sick of watching it," he responded and then smugly he continued.

"But not of being on it!" he high-fived his brother and Neve sighed. Just as she thought, a alterier motive for what he had said before.

"What's the deal?" Shane asked, confused.

"There looking for future stars," Blake grinned as he held up a flier.

"We try out next week," he finished.

"What do you guys do?" Dustin laughed.

"Hey!" Blake said defensively. "We do plenty!"

"Hunter, Blake I think they mean, are you any good at what you do? I don't think you can bike around the stage?" Neveah asked, smiling. Blake glared at her and she laughed as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"We have a secret talent," Hunter told her smiling.

"I believe you," she said, leaning up to kiss him. The others eww'd and laughed as the pair pulled back and glared at them. It was so easy to tease those two.

"Hey, Shane you have great voice," Tori said, drawing the attention back to her.

"You should try out!"the Blue Ranger urged and Shane smiled.

"And what about you?" Shane asked. "You're a fierce dancer!"

"Hey, and what about the sax master extraordinaire!" Dustin smiled.

"And Neveah, she has a killer voice and instrument skills!" Shane added smiling at his younger friend. Neve smiled back as she stood at Hunter's side.

"Hey, yo!" Blake interrupted. "You're cutting into our action here."

"Ahh, Blake you can't seriously think they'd miss a thing like this. What about me, you wouldn't ban me from competing would you?" Neve asked innocently with a big pout on her face and teary puppy dog eyes. Hunter blanched, he knew that look it was the one that ended with him going shopping with her for nearly ten hours. It was latter discovered it was his punishment for the stunt he'd pulled with that bike and Motodrone. He's never been so tired in his life – though that could have been the fifty or more bags she'd made him carry and the four floor of shopping mall she'd went through. Some of it wasn't even hers, but her baby brothers who was yet to be born.

"Dude, your screwed," Hunter whispered to his brother and Neve let out a evil cackle reminiscent of her evil laugh from her evil days yet they all could tell this one was in good humor.

"Well, we gotta go practice!" Tori said and the others nodded and Shane, Tori and Dustin dashed out.

"This is so wrong!" Hunter sighed watching them leave and Neve hit him on the arm though playfully and he simply smiled at her.

**xXx**

Ninja Ops was filled with music and dancing as the Wind rangers practiced their pieces for the show when Cam walked in carrying a heavy wooden box with Neve that they had been sent to retrieve from the museum by his father and was shocked though Neve simply chuckled and moved swiftly forward.

"Well, if it isn't the kids from Fame," he said sarcastically, setting the box down.

"Please tell me this isn't apart of the ninja training dad?" he asked when he noticed Sensei's ears were plugged making him oblivious to everything anyone was saying and what was going on around him.

"Looks like Sensei has the answer," Neve said laughing. Cam frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Dad? Dad!" Cam yelled, causing Sensei to jump and fall out of his chair.

"What is going on around here?" he asked turning to look at his friends and blinking.

"We're going to be on Totally Talented," Dustin said excitedly and Neve smiled at Cam.

"Your not the only one having to put up with him," she said.

Cam smirked. "Don't you have to have –" he broke off with a chuckle and waved his hand. "- forget it!"

"Aww, is someone green with envy?" Shane taunted.

"No," Cam defended. "Just green – Look, you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"Cam why didn't you tell us?" Neveah asked giving him a friendly smile and Cam shrugged.

"Cool, what do you do?" Tori asks.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be hidden." Cam smirked, before turning to his father. "Dad, we got it."

"Got what?" Shane asked and Neve shrugged.

"We dunno, some box Sensei sent us after."

"Can we open it?" Cam asked, as he surveyed the box and looked to his father.

"Only in case of an emergency," Sensei told his son. "Whatever is in that container, is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

"Of course Sensei. So, I have to go," Neve said and began to walk away. The other turned to look at the ninja clad girl.

"Where?" Tori asks. Neve turns slightly and calls over her shoulder as she exits ops.

"Sensei Hikari wants to train today!"

**xXx**

"_And the strange wolf-like creatures have been seen outside Blue Bay Harbor,"_ the news anchor woman was saying from over the T.V in Storm Chargers. "_U__ntil the authorities can be sure that the area is safe. Citizens are advised to stay close to the city." _Dustin watched the broadcast as he cleaned his instrument and rolled his eyes before going to back to his business.

Tori walked over as he did and blinked. "Did they say anything about..."

"Big wolf looking things?" Dustin asked. "Weird huh, wonder what would of happened?"

"You think maybe the Power Rangers should check it out?" Tori asked, and she smiled amused at how Dustin was so slow to understand the hint.

"Oh yeah, right." Dustin finally got it and put aside his sax as he and Tori made short time of getting back to base.

**xXx**

"Any sign of them from the surveillance strobe, Cam?" Neve asked as she came to stand behind him in the mobile command center. Tori, Shane and Dustin were coming up behind her.

"Well I don't see anything," Cam said as he continued the search. "But that doesn't mean there is nothing out there."

"Well, I vote we do a little patrolling," Shane said.

"Where are the Thunders?" Cam asked as he looked at them, mostly Neve though. She raised an eyebrow.

"What, they don't tell me everything!" she said, and Tori smiled.

"Totally secret talent show practice," Tori said, and the others nodded.

"Oh, not them too," Cam sighed and Neve shrugged. She wasn't going to stop Hunter from doing something he wanted to just because she didn't like the show or the exposure of it.

"Wait!" Cam said as the search identified three bleeps on the monitors. "I'm picking something up – there!" A brown wolf appeared on the screen and the Command center came to a stop in the woods and the rangers took off on foot.

"_They can't be too far away,"_ Shane said telepathically to the others as they walked through the forest and the others looked at him.

"_They're right behind us," _Neve said as well and Dustin looked at the Red and Pink Rangers.

_"You sure about that?" _Dustin asked

The wolves growled and Shane re-joined the others "Looks like its time for some obedience training!" Shane yelled.

"Lead the way." Tori smirked and they all fell into stance.

"Ready?" Shane asked and they nodded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They all stood morphed and the fight began. Cam was backed into a tree by one of the wolves as soon as the fight started. He tried to fight it off but the wolf was just too strong and soon he was on the defense. The other Rangers helped him out of his situation, before the wolves turned back on the Rangers and attacked at super speed. Each of their suits sparked and they groaned in pain though Neve was fairing a bit better thanks to her shield, though her lower torso and body was sore and aching.

"Alright," Shane said after he hit the ground of the fourth time. "I'm taking suggestions"

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin laughed as they each back into a circle.

"I say we put them to sleep!" Neve spat and glared at the wolves, bringing out her Phoenix Dagger which the other knew meant she was either pissed or tired of getting beaten on, or both.

"How about one of those electric collars?" Tori suggested and Neve smirked before there was a beam of energy as Blake and Hunter joined the fight.

"Down boy!" Hunter yelled and looked over at his girlfriend. He was happy to see she was pretty much fine except for the hostility she was putting off though he also knew she hated dogs. She's told him a long time ago she was more of a cat person. The Wolves turned to the three other Rangers, quickly calculating the odds before turning and fleeing.

"Stupid mutts," Neve muttered before placing one hand on her hip and leveling her Phoenix Dagger at Hunter who back away with his hands up. He wasn't the only one to back away though, all the Rangers practically ninja streaked as far away from her and Hunter as possible. No one wanted on the wrong side of her Dagger again. They knew just how painful that thing was.

"What took you so long!" she practically yelled pocking him in the chest with the dagger and they each saw a tiny spark each time she did letting them know she was using a bit of force each time.

"Ouch," Dustin moaned as he watched the couple and rubbed his shoulder as if remembering a painful encounter with the Dagger.

"Poor Hunter," Tori said, though inside she was laughing and cackling madly. Sometimes the Crimson clad boy was just so annoying. Blake noticing the hint of mischievous humor in his girlfriends voice smirked and placed a arm around her waist. He should feel bad for his brother but...karma is a bitch.

**xXx**

"Take a look at this," Cam said, dropping a book onto the table in front of them."I saw him...at the museum, but he was just a statue."

"Oh him, I remember. Motodrone almost knocked me into it and it freaked me out. Ugly thing ain't he?" Neve asked and the other nodded. Hunter stood beside her and rubbed his chest, tiny scratch mark could be seen on it if he took his shirt off – they would heal within the day – though he got no sympathy from Neve who simply turned her nose up and walked off when he'd mention healing him. He guessed he deserved it, he knew she hated dogs, though a part of him thought she might be afraid of them more then anything. He smirked, dogs and the dark, she had some interesting fears.

"Who is this dude, anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu, an ancient warlord. What you saw, Cam and Neve was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness," Sensei explained.

"So what's this guy got to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked, referring to the wolves.

"It says that Shimazu was known for terrorizing the people of local villages with creatures called Wolf blades." Neve looked up from the page in front of her.

"Sounds a like a real charmer. I'd hate to meet him in a dark ally," Tori said and Neve Pfft'd.

"I'd hate to meet him in a brightly lit candy store," she said and the others chuckled.

"So this guy and his pet wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor, right now?" Hunter asked. Cam nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I bet whatever energy source that was used to bring back Motodrone must have rubbed off on Shimazu," Cam said and the others nodded.

Shane groaned. "Great, so now we have a three thousand year old masked man and his pet wolves loose in the city!"

"And don't forget Lothor," Dustin added, a odd grin on his face.

Tori sighed. "Way to look on the bright side Dustin," she said looking at the earth ninja.

"Dustin brings up a good point," the Guinea pig interrupted. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor."

Neve sighed and leaned into Hunter's side. "Well, the good news just keeps a coming," she said sarcastically. Suddenly the mainframe beeped and the Rangers gathered around.

"What's going on Cam?" Shane asked.

"No sign of Shimazu," Cam answered and nodded at the screen. "but I've got Motodrone on the scanner."

"He's mine" Hunter said, his eyes determined and Neve looked at him with wide eyes. "You guys look for the three wolf blades."

"You can't be serious? Hunter you can't go alone!" Neve said and Hunter looked at her and pushed some of her hair back. She had curled it today and it fell down around her face in springy curls which he found he liked though he liked her hair no matter what it looked like.

"I'll be fine," he said and she shook her head.

"I'm going with him, can you guys handle the wolves?" Neve asked and Shane nodded.

"Alright, we'll take the forest," he said. Hunter sighed, he knew he couldn't talk her out of it and he didn't need her to be anymore angry with him then she already was.

"And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai star chopper," Cam said, tapping the keypad and the Rangers nodded before standing in a line, ready to morph.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the Wind Rangers yelled. "Power of Air! Earth! Water!"

"Spirit Storm! Ranger Form!" Neveah yelled. "Power of Spirit!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the Thunders shouted. "Power of Thunder!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" Cam commanded.

**xXx**

_"Tori, Dustin,"_ Cam said over the morphers "_I got you on the tracking system. You've got three boogies approaching."_

"Whoa!" Dustin yelped as he and Tori were thrown through the air as the wolves attacked. "Yeah, we found them Cam," he answered as they got up.

"Nice puppy," Dustin said holding his arm to his side. "You wanna play fetch?"

"Easy big fella," Tori said, as she, and Dustin started to back up, their Ninja Swords drawn. "Easy."

The overly large black wolf jumped into the air; but before it could attack it was shot down by red lasers. Shane and Blake had arrived to help and the two cornered Rangers turned and smiled, cheering at the back up.

"What up, dog?" Shane asked as he rode in.

"Hey," Tori and Dustin laughed.

"Time for you to be house broken," Blake said as he jumped off his bike and slashed down with his Thunder staff. Smirking as the wolf blade stumbled back and Shane hopped off his bike as he slashed down with his Ninja Sword and attacked the wolf that was left and sparks flew as his sword came in contact with it.

"Careful Shane," Tori urged and Shane nodded.

"Their bark is worse than their bite!" Shane responded, as the wolf grabbed him around the shoulders and threw him onto his back. Tori, and the others ran to his side and helped him up.

"Anyone got a silver bullet?" Dustin asked.

Shimazu appeared on a near-by bench in a sparkle of dust, the Rangers turned to the monster.

"Hey look!" Tori said pointing at the newest general of Lothor's army.

"Come, come, Power Rangers," Shimazu said standing up. "Don't you know wolves can smell fear? You obviously must have sent them into a feeding frenzy."

Dustin clenched his hands into fists. "The only one who should be afraid is you!" he yelled.

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit!" Tori added her ninja sword at the ready.

Shimazu laughed. "Why would I be afraid of children?" he asked.

"Please, tell me he did not just call us children?" Shane asked, looking at the Navy Ranger beside him.

"Let's work this loser," Blake said, and the four of them run into battle.

It was halfway through the fight that Shimazu managed to floor Shane as the others fought the dogs. The monsters foot was mere inches away from Shane's face. "Hey, nice sandals," the red ranger commented "they make those for guys?" as he struggled to get the foot away.

"We could really use Neve and Hunter right about now," Tori muttered as they fought the wolf blades. It was then they noticed Shane's problem and the remaining rangers rushed forward to help Shane.

"Shane!" Dustin yelled.

Shimazu looked up at the Ranger and sighed before he fired lasers at them sending them crashing to the ground.

"You have a lot to learn warrior," he said, turning back to Shane as they continued fighting. "You can start by respecting your elders. That goes for your little playmates too," he said as he held off Shane's sword. Shane strained against Shimazu's hold and pushed away from him, but the ancient warrior grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it into an awkward angle so he couldn't move. He growled as Shimazu grabbed his sword and threw it away from them.

"Let him go!" Tori demanded.

"As you wish," Shimazu said and spinning Shane around to face him he punching him in the stomach. The red ranger hit the ground and rolled to a stop at his friends feet.

"This guy is brutal, I haven't been this worked since Neve was evil," Shane said as he slowly got up holding his stomach.

"Shane!" Tori said, as she and the others stepped in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Allow me to help," Shimazu said, shooting more lasers at them and they ninja streaked away leaving replica of their Ranger suits in their wake.

"A childish ploy," Shimazu said, once he saw the rangers had gone. "unfit for a warrior. No matter, I will find you, and once I do..." he trailed off as the wolves howled to the sky.

In the meantime the Rangers had taken refuge under a flight of stairs as the wolves searched high and low for them as they hid. It was then Shane's morpher beeped. _"Shane, I've got Motodrone at the beach,"_ The Samurai Ranger said.

"What about Hunter and Neveah?" Dustin asked.

_"He's been hit and Neve is following Motodrone now,"_ Cam answered. _"I'm__ bringing him back to Ops for examination."_

"Right, can you guys handle this alone?" Shane asked turning to his teammates.

"We'll take care of the flea bags," Blake said, turning to Shane as howling was heard.

Shane nodded "Okay," he said before turning back to his morpher. "I'm on my way Cam." and he ninja streaked away to help Neveah.

**xXx**

The Rangers were all assembled in Ops after their battle. Though Hunter was fine Neveah was laying on a exam table which Cam had pulled out and was getting a cut on her side stitched up. Motodrone had done a number on her and the knew golden weapon he used had been able to get under her shield pretty easily. She couldn't say he wasn't skilled, though she had given him a few good blows with her Phoenix Dagger. Hunter was at her side holding her hand was Cam stitched her up.

"Ow...I wish I could heal myself," she said, pouting as Cam gave her a apologetic smile. She had to wounder why she was the one always getting injured the worse. Some kind of Karma from her evil days? Or did she just attract danger like that to herself.

"Why can't you?" Hunter asked as he stared down at her. She was topless but Hunter was true gentlemen about it and his eyes never seemed to stray. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in a bikini though and it showed just as much then as it did now.

"Something about personal gain. I can't use it to heal myself because the power is meant to be used to help others. I don't really understand myself, I just accept it," she said shrugging.

"You've have all done well," Sensei said, turning everyone's attention to him, though Cam only for a second before he went back to stitching. "But I'm afraid Shimazu has proved himself a worthy opponent."

"No kidding," Dustin said "those wolves were dogging us big time."

Blake and Tori nodded in agreement, they had the bruises to prove it. Cam finished with Neve he smiled at her and she put her pink and white shirt back on before letting Hunter help her off. She winced as the wound pulled and she leaned against Hunter.

"Unfortunately," Cam said. "Their not done."

The computer beeped and everyone gathered around. On the screen a giant, three headed dog appeared towering over the city.

"No way!" Tori cried.

"Do those dogs ever stay down!" Neve exclaimed as she clinched her fist.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shane said in disbelief, but there was no denying what was in front of them. Each head of the dog snarled as the rangers stared at the mainframe in disbelief, though they could all sigh a breath of relief that there was not three separate wolf blades made giant.

Still Neve couldn't believe this was happening. This was probably the hardest battle yet, and it could only get better or worse from here.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who supported me in this story. The review that killed my bunnies and muse has been pushed away sand I am now back and it's all thanks to those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue this series. Because of this I have a special surprise after I finish next chapter which is Shizamu's Return Part II. A special Ranger Team up and anyone who can guess gets a chocolate chip cookie and kiss from Hunter. **

**A hint, it could be any team from MMPR-WILD FORCE. **


	12. Shimazu's Return: Part II

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 12: Shimazu's Return Part II.**

**Emergency A/N: If you have not reread chapter Eleven then do so now. I have updated it so it is not a A/N anymore but a real chapter. Thanks you.  
><strong>

"That is one ugly mutt!" Tori commented after several minutes of silence and staring at the main screen.

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work," Dustin added, and the others nodded.

"You guys better get out there," Cam spoke. "before it decides to make the Federal building into a chew toy." They nodded and as they moved to get into morphing position Hunter placed a hand on Neve's shoulder.

"Neve, you should stay here. Your hurt," he said and she looked at him and then at her side which she touched softly and winced at the pressure.

"No, I'll be fine," she argued but the other Rangers looked at her and Tori was the first to act and as if to prove a point preformed a roundhouse kick at Neve's head which she spun out of the way of screamed in pain as she fell to one knee. Hunter was instantly at her side and glared at Tori. The others were speechless.

"You can't even dodge properly Neve. Let us handle this, and I'm sorry for that," Tori said and Neve stood up with Hunters help. Cam walked over and looked at the wound and saw a stitch had been pulled. He frowned but at least it wasn't more then one or two. Neve nodded.

"I understand, be careful," she said and then kissed Hunter quickly before letting Cam led her back to the exam table.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" The Wind Rangers called and stood morphed.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" The Thunder Rangers followed. Neve sighed as she watched this and then watched as the Rangers streaked out for the Zord bay. Just as they left Kimberly ran inside, her hand over her heart as she saw Cam restitching part of a six inch cut on her baby girls side. At this she promptly fainted and it was only Cam who streaked over that saved her from hitting her head or hurting the baby. Neve sighed and shook her head.

"This day couldn't get any worse," she muttered and then winced as she realized just what she had said.

**xXx**

The Wind and Thunder Megazords rushed forward as they finally arrived in the battle.

"Look out!" Tori yelled, as the wolf blades attacked the Thunder Megazord and sent them flying, before they turned and smashed its paw into the Wind Megazord. The two Megazords stumbled backwards and the dogs fired several laser blasts at them causing sparks to fly.

"Whoa!" Tori cried out and they straightened themselves out.

"Hunter! Mini-Zord formation!" Shane called out as they regained themselves. Hunter nodded from his Zord and placed the power disc in the free slot.

"Good call Shane. Power disc, locked and dropped." Two power spears were united at once and the Mini-Zord was formed. Then two two Zords and then Mini-Zord all formed into one large zord.

"Keep yapping mutt, we've got something for you!" Shane exclaimed and and together they called out the attacks name and the lion on the front of the Zords mouth opened and almost white laser came out and hit the Wolf Blades head on.

"Yeah boy!" Shane yelled in cheer. There was no way those mangy mutts could have survived that blast. But then the smoke cleared and the wolves snarled back at the ranger team and it was obvious they had indeed survived.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shane exclaimed.

"No!" Hunter yelled.

"Impossible!" Tori cried.

"No way..." Blake started.

"...is this happening!" Dustin finished.

**xXx**

"Oh my god, you've got to get them out of there!" Neve yelled as she stood behind Cam her mother on the other side. Cam nodded and hit a few keys before hitting the large center button. At once each Ranger was teleported back to ops safely and the damaged Zords were relocated to the Zord bay.

"Power Down!" Shane commanded, and the rangers all returned to their Ninja Forms.

"Thank god," Neve said as she hugged each of them but stayed the longest with Hunter. Kim smiled at her daughter and the boy she was sure would be her son-in-law one day. They reminded her so much of herself and Tommy back in the days before they married and even now.

While Cam checked over the damage of their Zords, the Rangers all regrouped. Kim took the time to become a mother hen and checked each teenager over for injuries and made Neve sit down the moment she saw the young girl wince in pain.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hunter asked as he stood beside the exam table where his girlfriend sat and held her hand loosely in his. Neve grinned and chuckled but stopped as it jarred her side.

"Yeah. I think I should start a log though. I seem to always be getting hurt," she joked and Hunter smiled slightly but she was right and that made him frown. She seemed to get hurt a lot since the spell had ended.

"Why is that? When you...when we were fighting each other in the beginning you never seemed to get hurt but now..." he trailed off her and Neveah sighed. She didn't want to say this, or tell anyone but she knew Hunter needed to know.

"Have you ever wondered which is more powerful? Good or Evil?" she asked and Hunter blinked but nodded. Kim noticing the conversation and realizing where it was headed moved on to check on Tori and Dustin. Shane was standing at the computer with Cam helping him when he could. She remembered having a similar talk with Tommy years ago and knew how touchy it was. Blake also left as not to eavesdrop and went to sit with Tori and make sure she was okay.

"Not really, does this have a point?" he asked. Neve sighed.

"You know about the world having a balance. Ying and Yang, good and evil. Well Good always wins that's true for the most part but good has never been the most powerful. Evil is." Hunter's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Evil will always be more powerful it is why the Rangers have a team, why we work together. You noticed how I took all six of you down when I was evil, now I don't know if I could. Maybe three at a time but not all together, not while I was good. It's just a fact. I'm not invincible Hunter, no matter what it might have seemed like when I was evil," she explained and Hunter nodded. He remembered, he also remembered being evil. She was right, evil was more powerful, he remembered the power now and a small part of him missed it. He wondered if a part of her missed it as well?

"Okay, listen up everybody. The Zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest. But, we're gonna need reinforcements," Cam announced.

Shane looked around at his friends. "Well, I'm open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks," he said.

"I have one, Dad, I'm pretty sure this is a clear case of emergency," Cam said, looking at his father for permission. The guinea pig nodded.

"Say no more, Cam," Sensei responded "You have my permission."

Blake grinned and clapped his hands. "We're finally gonna see what the big deal is about that box!" The wall behind Cam slid upwards and he pulled out the box he and Neve had retrieved from the Asian Museum earlier that same day.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Hunter asked and Neve smirked at her boyfriend. Kimberly looked at them all in disapproval. But she said nothing.

Shane smirked. "Oh, its gotta be like some really old sword," he suggested and Dustin moved forward.

"Or a cool fighting staff," Dustin added grinning.

"Or it could be a piece of text?" Neve suggested, her eyes wide and innocent. The other looked at the Spirit Ninja and she chuckled. She was just joking but from the shocked look in sensei's eyes maybe she was closer to the truth then she knew.

Cam placed the box on the table and the Rangers and Kim gathered around, the Samurai then proceeded to open it to reveal a scroll inside. The Rangers sighed.

"Great," Tori said with fake enthusiasm throwing her hands up. "Just what we need. Another ancient scroll. Hey how did you know Neve?" Tori asked looking at her friend. Neve looked at them in shock and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just joking, I didn't really think it was a scroll."

The Samurai removed the scroll from the box and started to read through it.

"Huh, Cam?" Shane started off hesitantly. "I just wanted to ask -"

"Shh!" the Green ranger responded holding up a hand.

"Okay..." Shane trailed, looking back at his friends. "Maybe we'll just leave you alone."

Blake smirked "So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" he asked.

"Good question, I don't want Neve fighting though. She is hurt," Kimberly said and Neve looked at her mom and sighed. It wasn't like they were going to let her anyways.

"Be strong, and be alert!" Sensei warned.

The Rangers nodded.

"Let's go dude," Hunter said, patting his brother on the back. "We...got something to do" he added as the Wind rangers turned to him and Blake. Hunter ignored it and turned to his girlfriend and kissed her softly for about sixty seconds before pulling back. Neve smiled at him and nodded.

"Call if you need anything," Blake shouted over his shoulder as he and Hunter disappeared from Ninja Ops.

"We'll I don't know about you...but I wanna get out of here and get some fresh air," Neve said. This was going to be a long day.

**xXx**

"I feel kinda guilty," Tori said as she pressed her back against the wall.

"About what? Spying on them like this. I do too, but it could be because they're our boyfriends," Neve said as she stood beside her blonde friend. Shane looked around the corner and watched as the two brothers were around the corner and heading up a flight of stairs and disappearing into the door at the top. Tori glanced around the corner and saw them disappear inside as did Neve.

"Hey, All's fair in love and show business!" Shane smiled. "I've got to find out what they're doing for Totally Talented! Come on!" he said and he started towards the steps but it was Neve who stopped as she heard a crack of thunder – though faint and Blake's voice behind them.

"You guys lost?" Blake asked. He and Hunter had Ninja streaked behind the three Rangers, causing most to jump and become slightly scared.

Shane looked a bit embarrassed as they stood in front of the two brothers. "Hey!" he said, with a fake smile, before realizing he had been caught. "I hate when you guys do that!" he finally said and the brothers smirked.

"You guys need something?" Hunter smirked, as he said this and Neve looked at him as if daring him to call her out. She knew he knew she'd skin him alive with her Phoenix Dagger if he got her mad enough.

"Uh," Tori started, almost chocking on her words and tongue. "Well, we were just in the...uh...neighborhood..."

"Tori, you're such a bad liar!" Blake said shaking his head. "Don't even go there!"

At that moment Shane's morpher beeped, saving the Wind and Spirit Rangers necks once again. "Go for Shane," he said into it, for once thanking whatever it was Cam needed or even Lothor if this was monster related.

"_Shane, you and the other Rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away!"_ Cam responded.

Shane nodded, something of habit they all did even though Cam couldn't see them. "On our way," he said, and the five Rangers took off.

**xXx**

"Let me get this straight," Neveah said shaking her head.

"You want what?" she almost yelled as she regained her composure. The seven of them were crowded around one another as Cam held out one of his hands as if waiting for something. "You're power disks" he repeated.

"You can't be serious?" Tori asked.

"I know I'm the slow one," Dustin said, speaking up. "But doesn't that mean we wont have any power?"

"Only until I get back," Cam informed them.

Blake shook his head and frowned."Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing that I can kick some space Ninja butt," Hunter agreed. "If I have too."

"What he said, I'm already inhibited as it is," Neve said as she motioned to her wounded side.

"I understand your hesitation, Rangers," Sensei said, coming forward from where he had stood watching. "But it is the only way."

"How is giving up the Power Disks, going to help us defeat Shimazu?" Tori asked.

"To defeat his Wolf blades, we must open the portal to the ancient world, there are only six objects powerful enough do that," Sensei explained.

"The Power Disc," Neveah muttered, understanding now.

"Yes," Sensei nodded.

"Look, if anything happens Cyber Cam can activate the Zords," Cam informed. "You can still operate them you'll just be in civilian form."

Shane took a deep breath, it didn't look like they had a choice and he looked at his teammates and nodded. "Okay," he said reluctantly, removing his Power Disk from his morpher and handing it over. The others following suit. They all felt a slight drain from not having the power disc on them.

"Thanks," Cam said.

"We'll be ready," Shane said, before the Samurai morphed and disappeared into the Zord bay. They watched as he made his way to the portal.

_"I've got the co-ordinates,"_ Cam said over the intercoms to the listening Rangers back at Ops. "_and I should be in range soon. Stay on alert rangers."_ he went quiet, before his voice sounded again "J_ust a few clicks to the portal sight."_

Cyber Cam was in front of the mainframe as the rangers stood behind him when the three headed wolves re-appeared on the screen, its howl startling the Rangers. They all watched in horror as the wolves attacked the Samurai Star chopper and knocking Cam out of the sky,

"Cam!" Shane yelled. "Cam!"

"We've got to help him!" Neveah and Tori both yelled.

"Uh, hello?" Cyber Cam started. "Does anyone not notice a giant three headed dog on the loose?"

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment!" Blake said as he and the other rangers headed for the exit.

"Neve where are you going?" Sensei asked and the Rangers stopped as did Hunter. Neve looked at them and Sensei.

"I'm a Ranger Sensei, I can't not help. I'll be in my Zord the whole time. I'll be careful," she said and Sensei sighed.

"You have my blessings Neve," he finally whispered and they nodded. Neve looked at her and nodded, knowing he couldn't change her mind now.

Cyber Cam shrugged. "Its not in my programming!"

"Is sending the Zords in your programming?" the Crimson Ranger asked and Neve rolled her eyes before they both left.

"Right," Cyber Cam said, and he turned back to the mainframe and typed on the pad some and then hit a big center button.

The Rangers arrived on the scene in their Zords though the only difference was this time they were in civilian form.

"Alright guys, without our powers -" Shane started "- we cant take any direct hits."

"Is that suppose to cheer us up?" Tori asked from her Dolphin Zord. "Because its not working."

"Yeah, this isn't going to be a walk in the park. I hate dogs," Neve said, she was being forced to manually drive her Phoenix Zord which she usually only did when it joined with the Thunder brothers megazord.

"Just be careful," Shane warned them.

"Why don't we just blow this guy away and go home?" Dustin asked as he used his lion zord to do just that but it didn't work and the Wolves attacked and Tori was next to attack.

"Hey over here in the flying fish!" she exclaimed as her Dolphin Zord flew through the air and attacked from the side. She hit the wolves with her fluke before bounding backwards clapping her flippers like a regular dolphin would.

Blake and Hunter rolled up in their Beetle Zords. "Yo, what up Dogs" Blake said. "Meet the Beetles."

Hunter chuckled, as they fired their own lasers at the three headed wolves yet it didn't seem to do much.

Shane flew in from the sky in his Hawk Zord. "Hey, haven't you heard?" he asked. "Birds the word." and he fired his own lasers at the wolves, causing more sparks to fly.

"Let's try some real fire power," Neve said as she flew in a arch and graceful circle over the site and the Zord sudenly sent waves of fire from it wings and mouth at the wolves.

"That's what I call Phoenix fire!" she called yet the wolves growled as they got back to their feet and charged the Zords. It grabbed Neve by it's tail feathers and swung it away and it let out a shrill shriek before righting itself. Neve was dizzy and disoriented inside, her side hurting.

"Cyber Cam. Any word from you're twin bro yet?" Hunter asked, worried about his girlfriend fighting in her condition.

"Yeah, cause we're getting hammered out here!" Blake called over the com.

_"Nothing yet,"_ Cyber Cam answered "_Just hold those mutts off as long as you can."_

"Easier said then done," Neve replied, as she flew around the attacking wolf.

Cam appeared on a rooftop near-by just as things seemed to get hairy. "Hey guys!" he said. "Check it out!" He strummed the strings on the guitar in his hands. The wolves howled and snarled facing off against the rangers once more.

"How about we finish this mutt off?"

"Sounds like a dream!" Neve said, laughing.

Cam nodded once and then looked at the new weapon in his hands. "I'm calling it the Lightening Rift Blaster!" he informed them, strumming the guitar once more.

"You couldn't have come up with a better name?" Blake asked as he laughed.

"Actions speak louder than words, Blake," Cam responded, strumming the guitar once more. "Check it out! I can use it to summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord!" The ground suddenly shifted and a huge Mammoth Zord appeared a few feet away and the Rangers all stared at the new zord, impressed.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hunter asked.

"Whoa," Shane laughed.

Dustin grinned "Awesome!"

"Ta-da!" Cam said, from the roof-top "I'm sending you back your Power Disks."

"Alright," Shane said, as his disk appeared in his Zord. "lets put this puppy down once and for all."

"Amen to that," Neve said, sighing as she put her power disc back in place.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Spirit Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

They were instantly morphed and it was only seconds before the Megazords were completed and the two Megazords combined once more into one.

"Check it out," Cam spoke. "you're going to the pound wolf man!" and he strummed more strings on the guitar.

"Power Spheres release!" Cam called and the Mammoth Zord spat out three different spheres; Blue, Red and Yellow. "Serpent Sword! Ram Hammer! Turtle Maze!"

The Ram Hammer combined with the Turtle Maze as they and the Serpent Sword attached themselves to the Megazords. The wolves attacked and the Rangers slashed at it multiple times with the Serpent sword.

"Combine with the Mammoth Zord. The power should be enough to defeat the wolf blades!" Cam instructed and the others nodded.

"Got it!" Shane responded. "Initiating sequence."

The Megazord slotted into the back of the Mammoth Zord; and it started to roll towards the wolves.

"Mammoth Zord! Engage weapons - Sphere attack!" Shane commanded .

The trunk opened up and the sphere's rolled out like bowling balls.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" the Rangers all yelled out at once, and their combined laser powers, and the Mammoth laser power hit the wolf blades causing them to explode. "Yeah!" They yelled from their Zords.

"Awesome!"

"Now that's what I call bowling a perfect game," Cam said, giving a thumbs up to the rangers.

**xXx**

"That thing wont summon any Mammoth robots, will it?" Hunter asked, as the Samurai joined them all back stage.

"It might. I've been known to rock a few worlds," Cam informed them.

"Big words for such a little man," he teased. "Don't feel bad when you come in second..."

"Same could be said for you..." Neve said, appearing beside Hunter and smirking at her friend.

Shane looked her. "What are you doing?"

Neve raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Nothing, I came to watch. I can't do much of anything with these stupid stitches. No I think I'm just going to enjoy show by taking on the tradition role to watch, and mock and laugh," she explained.

"So why are you back here?" Hunter asked her and she smirked.

"I have my ways, now go get'm Handsome," Neve said giving her boyfriend a kiss and walking off to take her seat.

Neve watched happily along with her mother as Tori took over the stage for her dance. Once she was finished, Shane took to the stage with his singing. When he was done he re-took his seat and glanced across at Neve and Tori and grinned at them. Neve grinned back.

"You did great Shane," she said as the they watched Dustin as he stepped up onto the stage; suspenders and everything as he played his saxophone. Cam was next with his guitar and managed to 'rock the world' like he had said and Blake and Hunter were next, and their mystery talent was revealed. They all stared in shock, though Neve was the most shocked. Hunter had never told her he could rap much less sing. She smiled he was pretty good for a white boy. And Blake was good at his talent too and though she knew what it she couldn't think of its name or tittle.

The host reappeared back on the stage as the last performance of the day was announced. "And now for our final act," he said. "from...well, all it says is far far away, SNA - Space Ninja's with Attitude!"

Marah and Kapri appeared on the stage, dressed like everyday regular teens, they were singing and dancing. The Rangers all stared in shock, and they though Hunter and Blake performance was shocking.

"Well folks, I don't think there is any doubt about it," Stu said, coming back onto the stage. "our winners are, SNA - Space Ninja's with Attitude!"

"No way!" Shane said, turning in his seat. No one could believe this but Neve just laughed at the turn of events.

"Dude, they were pretty good," Dustin complimented, shrugging.

"They go on to win a trip to Hollywood," Stu continued "and future stardom, so lets go them a big round of applause."

The rest of the studio started to clap as the Ninja Rangers turned to Shane.

"Okay there is something wrong with this picture," Tori muttered to herself, her gaze spotted something behind the shimmery curtain, and she pushed herself up.

"I knew it!" she cried.

"You guys want to try that again?" Tori asked, as she turned around holding a pink boom box in her arms. Tori pressed play as the same song started once more before she pressed stop. "Without the CD player?"

Stu Starmaker stared at the two girls in shock before he shook his head and walked away to stand in front of the Rangers.

"No!" Kapri said. "Their our real voices -"

"Yeah," Marah said, following her sisters lead. "With a little enhancement," she admitted.

"Yeah," Kapri mumbled. "Well if we can't win, nobody wins!" she said, throwing out her hand and blasting Stu with energy blast before storming off stage, Marah behind her. It was only seconds latter Stu Starmaker stormed off as well.

"What does that mean no one wins today?" Dustin asked from in front of Blake

Cam looked towards his fellow team-mate "Oh, I don't know Dustin," he said. "I think we're all winners."

They all laughed as Hunter knocked of Cam's hat for such a cheesy line and Neve smiled knowing she had such good friend even though she'd started out trying to kill them. Yep, besides the occasion wounds that were becoming a pain in her ass life was good.

But she had no idea what was about to come her way in the next few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here it is. Next Chapter is the team up and I look forward to seeing if anyone can guess it. Also though it is not mentioned in the Chapter not long after they left the studio for Totally Talented Kimberly went into labor - about six or so weeks early but she'll be fine. I guess all the stress from this chapter caught up with her.**


	13. Green with Evil, Again?: Part I

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 13: Green with Evil...Again?: Part I.  
><strong>

**Blue bay Harbor;**

**August 13th, 2010:**

As the boys hit the ground the butterfly stumbled backward and it was bombarded with a series of fire streams from the Phoenix Zord. It was then the other Rangers realized a soft melody was actually coming from the top of one of the buildings where a morphed Neve stood, her flute to her mouth. Tori stepped out beside her grinning. It was good to be home.

"How did you escape my gold dust dimension?" the giant butterfly asked, when he saw Tori standing before him. Tori smirked as Neve stopped playing and then raised a hand and made a motion. They each watched as the Phoenix flew away and they all came to stand on the one rooftop.

Sorry to disappoint you, but it takes more then just a little wave to wipe me out," Tori said and the butterfly growled and attacked as the Rangers acted as a team to take him out. Neve and Hunter flipped over him as he ducked under their attacks though Neve was fast two twist around and release a blast from her Phoenix dagger which threw the butterfly into Dustin who aimed a kick for his stomach. The butterfly regained its footing as he stumbled back from the kick and as the Yellow Ranger attacked again with a punch he grabbed the boys arm and twisted it making Dustin twist onto the ground as the monster let go, laughing.

Blake jumped forward with his staff but the butterfly caught his Thunder Staff and kicked him away. Tori raced forward seeing her boyfriend get hurt, and flipped over sideways as the monster tried to attack and she kicked him in he stomach sending him stumbling. The butterfly monster then jumped into the air and attempted to fly away.

"See ya," he yelled down to them but Dustin and Shane were ready.

They both raced forward and threw out red and yellow grappling hooks as they each looped around the butterfly's ankles and pulled him back to earth once more. He landed meters behind Neve who released a another blast from her Phoenix Dagger which hit him in the wing and made a large burn and hole through it. They all watched as the butterfly began to squirm and yell in pain at its damaged wing.

"Nice one Neve," Shane complimented as he re-grouped behind her along with the others. Neve nodded as she stood next to Hunter and Blake.

"Thanks, now lets finish this soon. My mom could use my help setting up the reunion," she said and they all nodded and there was a bleeping sound and the wing that Neveah had just damaged regenerated and healed as the butterfly laughed at the Rangers.

"What?" Hunter demanded, as he pulled Neve into him as if to protect her fom the butterfly which was giving Neve the stink eye. It would make since Neve though rolling her eyes. That the monster would have a grudge against her for doing her job. Though she'd be angry to if someone blew off her wing – to the Phoenix Zord anyways.

"He can regenerate!" Blake yelled in disbelief.

As they attacked all the Rangers were thrown backwards as electrical impulses were thrown out at them. Neve crashed into Hunter, his arm tightening around her waist as the butterfly monster leved his arm at her. A electrical blast was released and he rolled away with her still in his arms, they stopped a bit away and Hunter ended up on top of the Pink Ranger who smiled up at him from beneath her helmet.

"Ahh, my Crimson Knight," she said as the other Rangers re-grouped in front of the Crimson and Pink Rangers a yell was heard before Cam appeared.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, removing his Samurai saber and slashing multiple times at the butterfly, before flipping over the butterfly and slashing again before he flipped once more and landed before the others after he destroyed the regeneration mechanism on the butterflies back. There was an explosion and the part of the wing that had regenerated, were destroyed once more.

"I'm still standing," the butterfly said smugly.

"Shane," Cam said getting the Red Rangers attention.

"You do the honors?" he suggested and the Red Ranger nodded his head with a grin.

"With pleasure," Shane responded. "Battlizer engage now!"

"What?" the butterfly asked as he looked up at the Red Ranger.

"Guys, fire your weapons after Shane does. If we hit him all at once there won't be anything for Lothor to grow big again!" Neve cried and they all nodded.

"Laser engaged!" Shane commanded as the lasers powered up. "Fire!" and he shot an energy wave of power at the butterfly and at the same time each Ranger used their weapons and the blast mingled together creating something that almost blew the Rangers back as it hit the butterfly. Neve smirked and placed the single fan and her dagger away. Shane then landed and the Rangers turned around as the monster exploded in a giant flame.

**xXx**

"Mom! I'm home!" Neve yelled as she came in and shut the door behind her. Kimberly watched as her daughter stood hanging her jacket up and taking her shoes off with David in her arms – the baby no older then two weeks now – and Tommy at her side. He had just got in, being unable to get here without raising suspicion for David's birth. Though it had been weeks since he'd run into one of Mesogog's goons, pretty soon he'd be going to Reefside to help Hayley set up the house for them. They could only hope Lothor was taken care of by then.

"Princess," Tommy said from behind his oldest child and he smiled as she gasped and turned her eyes wide and sparkling. She was almost a blur of pink, crimson and white as she latched onto him and pulled him into her hug. He laughed and kissed the top of her head as she pulled back.

"Where were you Neve, you said you'd be here half an hour ago," Kim asked as the father and daughter pair moved away. Neve looked down sheepishly and shrugged.

"I'm sorry mom, but Lothor sent one of his goons down and Tori disappeared," she answered and both looked at her in horror.

"Is Tori okay?" Kim asked and Tommy nodded wanting to know as well. He had liked the blonde girl instantly upon meet his daughters best friend. Though she was the opposite of Trini in many ways the surfer girl had reminded both him and his wife of Trini when it came to loyalty and wisdom. She was the first female blue ranger but she seemed to have the traits of a blue and a yellow.

"She seems fine, I feel kind of bad for her though. That freaky butterfly sent her to another dimension where Kelzaks and the aliens were good and the Rangers were evil," she said shaking her head as they walked into the living room. Tommy and Kim looked at their daughter with wide eyes and shook their heads. Other dimensions were not something they weren't familiar with though usually it was just Rita and Zedd's dark dimensions not parallel worlds.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, knowing from the look in her eyes Evil Power Rangers didn't bode well for his daughter, he was the same way himself. She looked up at her dad and smiled.

"Yeah, it's just what Tori told us and I know how I was when I was Evil. I never wanted my friends to have to put up with that again. I can't imagine how she dealt with six Evil Rangers," she said and Tommy nodded and hugged the younger brunette to his side and Kim smiled. She wished she didn't have to see that haunted look in her daughters eyes but she understood Neve had Tommy to help her.

"I'm glade everything worked out. I got a call today, everyone is going to be able to make it. Trini, Jason, Zach, Billy, even Adam, Aisha and Rocky are going to be able to make it," Kimberly said and Neveah smiled. She hadn't seen them in years. Trini, Jason she'd seen at her birthday as they lived in Angel Grove but Zach lived in L.A. And she had not seen him since she was seven or eight. Billy lived on another planet and so she hadn't seen him since she was around five. Adam, Aisha and Rocky she didn't remember ever meeting but she knew they had replaced Jason, Trini and Zach and were all part of the Ninjetti teams thanks to the conversation she and her dad had about past Rangers weeks ago.

"Great, when will they arrive?" Tommy asked.

"Today actually. Zach, Adam, Aisha and Rocky were all in Angel Grove so they're following Trini and Jason here." It was then they heard the click of shutting car doors and they smiled at each other and stood up. It wasn't long before the front door was opened and the past Rangers entered and three children ran inside. A little girl with long straight black hair and a tanned complexion with large oriental shaped brown, almost black eyes ran straight to Neve and latched onto her jean clad leg as did a little boy who looked a lot like his sister only with lighter colored eyes. The girl wore a yellow dress and black shoes and the boy wore a red shirt and jeans and black shoes.

"Neve!" the two little children cried as they hugged the older girls legs and another boy stood back his face red from being out of place. He was African American with black hair and eyes and wore a blue shirt and black pants and shoes. Neve smiled at the boy, having only seen him when he was born.

"Hi Julie, Tom, Mikey," Neve said as she held out a hand to the other little boy. The girl, Julie was around eight and her brother was, Tom was five the same age as the other little boy, Micheal or Mikey. Mikey smiled, he liked the girl in pink, she was pretty and seemed nice. He ran forward and jumped and Neve acted fast, her eyes wide and caught the boy. Her parents all stood with their friends, Kim next to Trini who was also smiling at the image in front of them.

"Of this is just so sweet," Trini said and then went through her purse and pulled out a camera and before Neve could say anything a flash left the camera and Trini laughed.

"Now we'll always be able to see it, kids let go of Neveah before you crush her legs," Trini said and the kids all groaned and let go though she put Micheal down gently as he tried to let go and drop down that way.

"Hi Aunt Trini," Neve said as she moved towards them and pulled the oriental woman into a hug. Jason laughed and as Neve let go of Trini he pulled his niece into a hug as well.

"We've missed you Neve! How have you been?" Jason asked. Neve smiled and as he let her go she shrugged, looking at her parents. She didn't know if they knew she was a Ranger or not. Tommy shook his head and she knew they did not.

"I missed you two Uncle Jason," she replied smiling. Zach was the next and he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He hadn't seen her since Micheal was born and that was five years to long.

"Hey Nevie, it's been too long," Zach said using the nickname which he had give her when she was a little girl and she blushed in annoyance. She hated the nickname. The others laughed and she smiled slightly, it was sort of amusing. Billy was next to hug Neve and he was the first to notice her morpher to which he raised an eyebrow and looked her and then to the morpher he smiled. Like father, like daughter. He just didn't realize how right he was.

"It's great to see you Uncle Billy, how is Aunt Delphine?" Neve asked as they pulled apart. Billy smiled and nodded.

"She is fine, she stayed back with Daphne not to mention Earth isn't exactly the best place for their kind," he said and they all blinked.

"Daphne? Who is she?" Tommy asked.

"Our daughter, she is four. I meant to tell you all but I've been so busy and it simply slipped my mind." They all looked at him in shock.

"Daughter, but how I didn't think you could...with them..and.." Kimberly stuttered on as she watched Aisha and Trini gush over David.

"Neither did we, but it turns out our species are so close it is possible," Billy said and they all nodded. They knew for sure when he pulled out a picture of a baby who while she looked a little like Delphine's kind she looked mostly human just with a purple like hair color similar to the normal color of the thing around Delphine's head – they had never found or asked it's name thinking it rude. Other then that she looked a lot like Billy, even his blue eyes.

"She is so cute," Neve said handing the picture back and Billy puffed out in pride. Finally it was Aisha, Adam and Rocky's turn to finally meet Neve. They stepped forward and Neve smiled at them. Adam was around her parents age, maybe a little younger with short black hair and dark eyes in a black shirt with a green over shirt and jeans. Aisha was a short African American woman with a yellow maternity dress on and a smile on her face. Rocky had an arm around her and he seemed to be of Latina descent at least half and had dark eyes and slightly lighter brown hair, but darker then her mothers caramel brown.

"You must be Neveah Oliver, the first second generation power child," Adam said, smiling and offering her an hand to shake. Neve smiled and reached out to shake it and as she did her morpher beeped. She felt her eyes widen and bit her lip pulling back.

"Whoa was that what I think it was?"Aisha asked and the adults, all except Tommy and Kim looked at the young girl in shock. Trini was gripping Jason's arm in horror, she knew how hurt Rangers got at times and she didn't want that for Neve but she also knew the girl was her parents daughter and was probably the next Ranger Legend in the making.

"Umm...yeah I've got to take this," she said and even though the children were watching she placed the morpher to her mouth and spoke.

"Go for Neve, what's up Cam?" she asked. Tommy watched in pride and he noticed that though the other were sort of worried they also shared a look of pride, especially Trini and Jason.

"_Neve we got trouble at the beach, the others at the beach," _They all heard Cam say. Neve nodded.

"Right, I'm on my way,"Neve replied and she turned to look at them all, and then at the children.

"Can I..." she trailed off as she twisted her wrist to indicate her morpher. They all smiled and though Kim had seen her daughter morph before the others had not. Tommy looked at the children and then their parents.

"They know we were once Power Rangers, it's fine," Jason said nodding. Neve smiled and moved away from them to the middle of the room. They all watched as she ripped her clothes off to reveal her silver-white and pink ninja uniform. The former. Rangers all blinked and Kim smirked, Tommy had not even known about this development.

"Ready!" she called and the Rangers watched as she did the hand movement which would be the key to her morph.

"Spirit Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" They all watched in awe as the girl they had known since she was little or had just met in Aisha, Adam and Rocky's cases, was covered in Pink and silver spandex. The original Rangers all gasped as the shield rang bells in their head as did the dagger at her side. Tommy smiled and the children all ran forward.

"Neve is a Power Ranger!" they all gasped and Neve chuckled and nodded before putting her morpher to her mouth.

"Cam, do you think you could teleport me there?" she asked, not sure she should be seen leaving the house.

_"Sorry Neve, That's not in my programing,"_ a voice, they all knew was Cam came back over and Neve sighed.

"Thanks anyways Cyber Cam," she said and then pulled out her dagger and the Rangers who thought it looked like the Dragon Dagger all knew now it was almost a exact replica of said dagger. She nodded at them and then ran out the house streaking onto the roof so no one realized she had come from inside the house. The former Rangers and their kids all followed after her and watched as she stood on the roof and lifted the dagger to her mouth.

"Is she doing what I think she is?" Trini asked and Tommy smirked at his friend.

"You got it." He then watched as his daughter raised a hand to the sky.

"Phoenix Zord! Come to me!" she called and began to play the flute. They all realized it was more feminine sound then Tommy's and they all gasped as a large zord flew over head.

"Let's go to the beach Phoenix Zord!" she said nodding as she jumped up onto the Zords head and began to play again. The adults all watched as she disappeared.

"She's a Ranger?" Rocky finally said, having been to shocked to say anything before. The others laughed and nodded as they returned inside and the kids went to the T.V. Almost instantly. The battle was being played on T.V. And they watched as the seven Rangers fought a monster which was a cross between a bird and a cat, at least that is what it looked like.

"She is amazing," Aisha said as they watched her on the T.V. Flip over the monster and twist and slash it with two pink and white fans. Trini narrowed her eyes and she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Trini what's wrong? Neve is fine," Jason said, placing a hand over his wife's shoulder. The others all looked at her and she shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No, I remember hearing something about the newest team having an Evil Ranger," Trini said, as she couldn't get the rest out.

"You think it was Neve, honey that's crazy. Neve couldn't hurt a fly," Jason argued but Kim and Tommy sighed.

"No, Jason she is right." Jason turned sharply to look at Kimberly who had left for a moment to put David down for his nap and just returned moments before Trini had made her realization.

"What? Tell me your lying, how, why?" he asked and Tommy sighed and lowered his head, tears threatening to surface in his eyes.

"It's my fault. She's my daughter..." He was cut off by three slaps to his head by all three women.

"Tommy Oliver, how is that your fault? Now what happened?" Aisha yelled, not even wanting to know how Tommy thought it was his fault because they all knew the reason. He felt his curse had passed on to Neveah. He had started out Evil and had been evil at least once more after for small periods of time.

"It was just after we moved here. She went out and when she came back late she was different. I didn't want to believe it but I had no choice after I stumbled into a battle between her and the other Rangers. She fought just like Neve and she confirmed it when she addressed me. She was Evil for about a month and half before the Rangers were able to end the spell Lothor put on her by destroying the Sword of Destruction," Kimberly explained.

"My god," Trini muttered.

"Like History is repeating itself, I'm sorry man," Jason said clapping Tommy on the shoulder. He grinned and nodded back at his best friend.

"She's strong, it looks like she's the next Ranger Legend to me," Zach teased and they laughed. Kim and Tommy both hoped not. They hoped after this was over their daughter could hang up her morpher forever and have a normal life – as normal as she could get – with a normal family one day, and they knew a part of Neve wanted that for her and Hunter.

**xXx**

"I am getting sick of this. This is the second monster in one day, what is Lothor up to?" Neve asked as they all came back to Ops in their ninja gear. Neve was at Hunter's side as usual and he smiled at her and shook his head.

"I don't know Beautiful, but don't you have a reunion to go to?" Hunter asked. Neve sighed and hit her palm on her forehead making the other Rangers laugh.

"Shoot, what time is it?" Neve asked.

"It's almost three," Tori said and Neve groaned.

"Great, I'm late. You guys don't mind coming do you? I was meant to ask you earlier but I forgot. You'll get to meet the Original Rangers and the three that replaced the Yellow, Red and Black," Neve asked, an encouraging smile on her face as she tried to bribe them. She hoped they would, her mom would be disappointed if the food she'd made for the reunion picnic went to waste. The Rangers all looked at each other and then turned to Sensei. The guinea pig smiled and nodded.

"You may go, you have all worked hard today," Sensei said and the Rangers all cheered and together they left for the Park. They didn't know it now but on Lothor's ship an evil was being brought to the future, an evil that would take more then simply them to beat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is part one of three. I'm sure by now you've figured out who the evil is, it is pretty obvious. Also congratulations to Dean Winchesters baby girl and Jeremy Shane. Technically you were both correct. Tommy is a former Zeo and so is Adam and that power will play a role in the story it just isn't going to be the whole team. Ninjetti will also be playing a roll for Aisha and Rocky though only Rocky will call on the power since Aisha is pregnant with their first child. So you now reseive your rewards and of course Jeremy Shane get a kiss from Kimberly cause Hunter refused to cooperate and Neve wouldn't stop laughing until Kim agreed. Enjoy you cookies and kiss. I'll update soon, and the begining of the story is part of the episode, Wild Wipe out.**


	14. Green with Evil, Again?: Part II

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 13: Green with Evil...Again? Part II.**

**Blue bay Harbor;**

**August 13th, 2010:**

"Kids, don't go too far!" Trini yelled as they set things up on a large piece of ground in Blue Bay Park. It was very similar to Angel Grove Park, it even had a lake though this one had a boat tied to a dock and they all figured it was for fishing or boat rides. It was also a bit larger then the lake in Angel Grove.

"This place is pretty calm despite the monster attacks," Trini said as she sat one of the picnic baskets down on the blanket, a large one which had every color of the Ranger rainbow on it. Kimberly chuckled as she situated David in the baby rocker and stood back up.

"Yeah, though I wish it was quieter. I am so proud of Neve, but I never wanted her to go through what me and Tommy did," Kim said shaking her head and Trini reached forward to hug her best friend.

"I understand, but maybe it's her destiny. She is doing the Pink legacy proud." Kim nodded, smiling before she frowned.

"Speaking of the Pink legacy, where is Kat?" Kimberly asked. With everything happening she had almost completely forgotten the tall blonde ballet dancer. Kat had said she'd come if she could but she was in England right now and she wasn't sure she'd be able to get off or leave her daughter; Sydney alone with her husband, who was not a Ranger.

"She might still be coming, there is a plane from England landing in California at four." Kim looked down at her pink and white watch and nodded.

"It's five minutes past four now."

"Ladies, is the food ready to be eaten?" Rocky asked as he walked over to them with Aisha by his side. Aisha smiled and the two friends couldn't help but notice how their friend glowed in her pregnancy.

"Not yet Rocko, Neve and her teammates aren't here yet," Kimberly said and Rocky grinned nodded.

"So we get to meet they newbies?" he asked and the girl laughed nodding.

"MOM!" Kimberly turned as she heard the joyful yell of her oldest child and smiled as she saw Neveah waving at her from Hunter's back as he ran with her. It was amusing to see and Hunter didn't seem to mind at all. The former Rangers all watched as the new team came forward. Though the men were all looking at the boy in crimson who their niece was on a big grin on her face. It wasn't hard for the originals to see Tommy and Kimberly in the couple but this only made the men more suspicious.

"Who is the boy Neve is with?" Adam asked, and Kimberly laughed.

"That's Hunter, her boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" Jason, Billy and Zach all yelled and the new Ranger team all came to stop in front of them as Neve hopped off Hunter's back and kissed him quickly.

"Thanks Handsome," Neve said and Kim smiled and Tommy chuckled. Yep, a reminder of old times.

"Dude, so these are the original Power Rangers!" Dustin exclaimed and the Ranger all smiled and nodded at the boy in yellow. Trini frowned though, a boy in Yellow. It had been done before but she didn't think Tideus counted since he was from Aquitar. None the less she smiled at her successor. Billy was just as shocked to see the other girl of the team, a blonde as the Blue Ranger but then he should have known since he had watched the battle earlier on T.V briefly.

"Yeah Dustin. Guys these are the Original Rangers. Jason the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, Trini the Yellow Saber-tooth Tiger Ranger, Billy the Blue Triceratops Ranger, Zach the Black Mastodon Ranger and you know my mom and dad. My dad was the original Green Dragon Ranger and then the White Tiger Ranger. He was also the White Ninjetti, Red Zeo and first Red Turbo. My mom was the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger and the first Pink Ninjetti. Aisha replaced Trini as the Yellow Ranger and was the first Yellow Ninjetti. Adam replaced Zach and was latter the First Black Ninjetti and the Green Zeo Ranger and first Green Turbo. Rocky was the Red Ranger after Jason and the first Red Ninjetti and the Blue Zeo and first Blue Turbo." Neve introduced and each Ranger nodded at the teenagers as they were introduced.

"Very good Neve, you've remembered everyone colors and team but you left one out," Kim said as she pointed behind the teens. They all turned and Neve gasped and ran over to hug the blonde woman in pink behind them. The teens all blinked and Neve laughed as she pulled away from the blonde and pulled her over to the group. Kim had kept in contact with Kat, even though it had been strange at first since Kat had dated Tommy after Kim broke it off but Kat and Tommy both found out soon enough that they didn't love each other like a couple should, but more platonic then anything. They were simply to similar to be a couple.

"Guys this is my Aunt Kat, she was the Pink Ninjetti after my mom and the Pink Zeo and first Pink Turbo," Neve said and Kat looked at Neve in shock.

"What.." she didn't finish though as the Ranger laughed and Neve turned to show her Aunt her morpher and Kat gasped and smiled.

"A Power Ranger huh, let me guess you're the pink one that's been making news all the way in England?" Kat asked smiling and the Ninja Storm team noticed she had a thick Australian accent. Neve chuckled and nodded.

"I guess I am."

"You going to introduce your team to us Nevie?" Zach asked though his gaze was on Hunter who was flinching as he received narrowed glares from most the males – Jason, Billy, and Zach. Though Jason was by far the worst.

"Right, well as you know I'm the Pink Spirit Ranger and I'm training in the way of the Spirit Ninja," Neve told them and Shane stepped forward next.

"I'm Shane Clarke, I'm the Red Wind Ranger with the Element of Air," he said and Jason smirked and shook the boys hand.

"It's nice to meet you rookie," he said and Trini hit him in the head before smiling at the slightly confused boy.

"Don't listen to him, he is always calling the new Red Ranger rookies. It'll pass," Trini told him and Shane smiled and nodded as Dustin stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Dustin Brooks, I'm the Yellow Wind Ranger with the Element of Earth," he said and Trini was the first to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet a fellow Yellow, you know your the first male yellow of earth," she said and Dustin grinned.

"Cool, dude did you hear that?" Dustin asked Tori who rolled her eyes and nodded before stepping forward.

"Hello, I'm Tori Hanson the Blue Wind Ranger with the power of Water," she said smiling at each and Billy smiled at his successor as well.

"It is wonderful to meet you Tori, I see the color blue is in good hands. Like Dustin you're the very first female Blue Ranger, at least on earth," he said and Tori grinned. Blake stepped forward next and nodded at them all.

"I'm Blake Bradley I'm the Navy Thunder Ranger," he said and they all blinked except for Kim and Tommy who already knew this.

"Navy, that's a new one," Rocky said and the others chuckled.

"Welcome to the Ranger family," Aisha said and smiled at the boy who was just taller then her 5'3, possibly 5'5 or 5'6 if that. Blake grinned and Cam stepped forward.

"I'm the Green Samurai Ranger, I'm also their technical expert. I'm Cam Wantanabe," he said and they all welcomed the boy and Tommy grinned at his newest successor. He had always been proud of the Green Rangers after his time as the Green Range because they all were strong and it seemed after him they were not the ones turned evil. He had been the only Evil Green Ranger and it made him happy to know the future for Green looked bright. Finally it was Hunter's turn and he nodded at the former Rangers.

"I'm Hunter Bradley, I'm the Crimson Thunder Ranger," Hunter said and Jason stepped forward his eyes narrowed.

"What is your relationship with my niece?" he asked instantly and Hunter's eyes widened and he looked at Neve for help before his eyes snapped back to the first Red Ranger. The glare on his face was reflected on Billy and Zach and he gulped. He was going to die.

"JASON!" Trini yelled and hit her husband on the hand. The other chuckled or snickered and Kat blinked.

"Did I miss something?" Kat asked Kim who looked up at the slightly younger blonde and smiled.

"Hunter is Neve's boyfriend." Kat nodded understanding now what the three males problem was.

"Uncle Jason, stop Hunter is my boyfriend," Neve said as she stood in between the two and crossed her arms.

"Exactly, your two young for a boyfriend and he looks to old!" Jason exclaimed and practically growled at Hunter.

"Bro, your dead," Blake said chuckling. Tori looked at her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Blake, would you like to meet my dad?" Tori asked and Blake's eyes widened and he shook his head. Tori smirked.

"I didn't think so," she said smugly.

"He's seventeen...almost eighteen but I'll be fifteen in a few months. Besides it's not your business!" Neve yelled back and Jason snorted.

"Your my niece I'm making it my business!" Neve glared and clinched her fist and Jason stepped back as he saw her eyes flash pink.

"Whoa, that's genetic as well!" Jason yelled knowing he had crossed a line. He always knew when he'd pushed things to far with Tommy because his eyes would flash green and now his niece's were flashing pink. He saw Hunter wince and knew he was right, he had pushed it too far.

"Oooo, Hunter calm down your girlfriend before she skins her uncle with her Phoenix dagger," Shane told his friend and Hunter nodded wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly. He turned her around and smiled down at her before capturing her lips. Tommy groaned and turned away not wanting to see his daughter in such a embrace and he noticed with a smirk that Billy, Jason and Zach had to do the same thing. They all knew now their baby girl had grown up.

"Aww, how sweet," Kat said as she pulled out a camera – obviously something these former female Rangers had hanging around out of her pink purse and snapped a picture of the two. Hunter and Neveah finally pulled apart after what seemed like forever and After Jason apologized to Hunter for his rash behavior – or more like was threatened by Trini to apologize – they all began to get ready to eat. The former Rangers all began talking to the newest team and they were all shocked to find out that not only did Neveah start out Evil so did Hunter and Blake.

"You two were evil as well? How did your survive three Evil Rangers at once?" Aisha asked.

"We didn't, Hunter and Blake started out evil before Neve came and by the time she showed up Hunter and Blake were on our side," Shane explained and they all nodded in understanding.

"Wow, you guys definitely have the record for the most number of evil Rangers. And team members...I think," Rocky said scratching his head and they laughed.

"Guys, it's time to eat!" Trini called and the Rangers and the three small children all gathered around. Hunter and Neve sat next to each other and to somes surprise Julie wiggled her way in between them and smiled up at Hunter and Neve and Thomas or Tom sat in Hunters lap and Mikey sat himself in Neve's lap.

"Those two are going to be great parents one day," Trini whispered to Kat, Aisha and Kim and the four women giggled and nodded. Tommy looked at them with wide eyes and then back to his daughter and her boyfriend and gulped. He could see it now and in his mind the image changed to a few years down the road, Hunter and Neve in a similar position but the three kids looked like them and he shuddered and shook his head. No, he couldn't loose his baby girl that soon, besides he was much to young to become a grandfather!

They ate in relative silence and eventually they began to talk and chat around. It was about fifteen minutes into the picnic and dinner that Julie hopped up and smiled at her big sister – or at least the girl who she thought of as a big sister.

"Neve, will you sing for us?" Julie asked and Neve blinked as everyone's attention turned to her. Adam smiled, this girl was definitely her parents daughter. He smiled he hopped Tanya had a girl, the whole reason she hadn't come was because she was forced onto bed rest for the next month and a half of her first pregnancy. Neve looked at everyone and bit her lip.

"Come on Beautiful, just one song?" Hunter asked, giving her the look he knew she couldn't refuse, staring deep into her brown eyes with his blue. He smiled as she closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she had cracked.

"Sure, let me just run back to the van and get my guitar," she said and stood up. It didn't take long for her to get her guitar out of Tori's van and she cam to sit down where she had been before and Mikey sat beside her knowing he wouldn't fit back in her lap with her guitar taking the space up.

They all watched as she began to strum and eventually a minute into the the song she began to sing.

_Can you see me?  
>Cause I'm right here<br>Can you listen?  
>Cause I've been trying to make you notice<br>What it would mean to me  
>To feel like somebody<br>We've been on our way to nowhere  
>Tryin' so hard to get there.<em>

Neve then looked at her mother and Kim smiled and knowing what her daughter wanted began to sing the chorus with her. _  
><em>

_And I say  
>Oh!<br>We're gonna let it show!  
>We're gonna just let go of everything<br>Holding back our dreams  
>And try<br>To make it come alive  
>C'mon let it shine so they can see<br>We were meant to be  
>Somebody (Somebody)<br>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)  
>Somehow<br>Someday  
>Someway<br>Somebody._

The gang all gaped at mother and daughter, having no idea Kimberly could sing the Ninja Storm Rangers were the most shocked and Neve began to sing bey herself again. 

_I'm so tired_  
><em>Of being invisible<em>  
><em>But I feel it, yeah<em>  
><em>Like a fire below the surface<em>  
><em>Trying to set me free<em>  
><em>Burnin' inside of me<em>  
><em>Cause were standing on the edge now<em>  
><em>It's a long way down<em>

Once again Kim began to sing with Neve and everyone was entranced by the two voices melding together. David who was awake in Tommy's arms was gurgling happily and moving his hands about and Tommy knew the baby boy liked the sound of his sister and mothers voice. 

_But I say_  
><em>Oh!<em>  
><em>We're gonna let it show!<em>  
><em>We're gonna just let go of everything<em>  
><em>Holding back our dreams<em>  
><em>And try<em>  
><em>To make it come alive<em>  
><em>C'mon let it shine so they can see<em>  
><em>We were meant to be<em>  
><em>Somebody (Somebody)<em>  
><em>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)<em>  
><em>Somehow<em>  
><em>Someday<em>  
><em>Someway<em>  
><em>Somebody.<em>

Neve began to sing by herself once again and the bridge touched the heart of each Ranger and they all knew it was about being a Ranger.

_We will walk out of this darkness  
>Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun<br>Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)  
>And when we fall we fall together<br>Till we get back up and we will rise as one  
>Ohohohohoh<br>_

Neve finished the song by herself.

_Oh!  
>We're gonna let it show!<br>We're gonna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try  
>To make it come alive<br>C'mon let it shine so they can see  
>We were meant to be<br>Somebody (Somebody)  
>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)<br>Somehow  
>Someday<br>Someway  
>Somebody<br>Somebody  
>Ooo Oh.<em>

"That was great, you've got real talent girl!" Aisha praised as she grinned at the girl. Neve grinned back and placed the guitar down just as a blast hit the ground beside them and showered them in some dirt. They were all up on their feet instantly and looking to the disturbance. Some smoke cleared and a robot which the original Rangers except Kimberly didn't recognize, beside him was another robot, but he was all gold and besides the fact Goldar was a big monkey the two robots reminded the first Ranger team of Goldar.

"Zurgane, Motodrone what do you want?" Shane asked as he stepped forward. He looked slightly behind him noticing the children who were cowering behind their parents. He growled, this wasn't the time or the place.

"Lothor wants the traitors," Zurgane said, motioning towards where the Thunder and Spirit Rangers stood. Kimberly gasped and Tommy glared.

"Not gonna happen Zurgane!" Hunter growled out standing slightly in front of Neveah.

"Lothor thought you might say that so he sent you Rangers a few presents," Motodrone said chuckling and Zurgane pointed at them.

"Kelzaks, attack!" he yelled and the Kelzaks appeared. The Rangers all gasped and fell into stances.

"Cam, get the kids to ops, it safest there!" Shane said and Cam nodded before going over to the kids and their parents.

"Take Aisha with you!" Neve yelled as she kicked a Kelzak in the face and punched it in the back sending sparks flying. She looked back to see her father and Jason keeping some that got by back and she clinched her fist. Cam now had Aisha and the three kids gathered up and Kimberly had given David to Aisha to take to Ops. It seemed like only a few second but really it was a bit longer as Cam used his faster samurai speed to take them to Tori's van and then he was gone, thankful Tori had tossed him the keys before he left with Aisha and David.

"No one ruins my day three times and gets away with it!" Neve yelled and turned to her parents and the rest of the former Rangers. She really didn't want them fighting.

"You guys stay back, let us handle Zurgane and Motodrone and the Kelzaks. If some get through though you can take care of them," Neve said as she turned her attention slightly away from the fight as she flipped away from a Kelzak and kneed one in the gut before slamming her intertwined fist into it back making it slam into the ground face first.

"No, let us help," Jason said and Neve looked at them and shook her head.

"No Uncle Jason, you'll just distract us," she said and rammed her elbow into the Kelzak she could sense behind her and then twisted around and roundhouse kicked it in the head sending it flying. Jason sighed and nodded as they watched the newest generation of Rangers kick the creepy putty patrol wannabees ass.

"Kelzaks get the Pink Ranger, she is what matter most!" Motodrone yelled and the Rangers all made a note to protect Neve as they began fighting their way through the Kelzaks to help Neve. Neve groaned as she was kicked in the chest and onto her butt in front of her parents.

"Neve!" Tommy exclaimed as he and Kimberly helped her up.

"Let us help," Tommy said and she shook her head.

"No it's too dangerous!" Neve said and as the last Kelzak was discarded with by Hunter the Rangers all stood in a line in front of the former Rangers.

"Very good Rangers, but that was just the warm up. Say hello to our newest ally," Zurgane said and there was a green energy blast which hit just in front of them and the Rangers all flew back a few inches and landed hard, even the adults. As the smoke cleared and they all slowly stood a figure in green came forward, a green and black dagger in hand which was almost exactly like the Phoenix Dagger.

"NO. WAY!" Neve exclaimed her eyes wide.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWHAHAHAHA! I am so evil sometimes I amaze myself. So what do you all think? I think by now it is almost too obvious who the mystery enemy is. I wonder how many of you caught how it is possible for this enemy who shall remain unnamed until next chapter got to be here? Wounder what Lothor want with the three formerly evil Rangers? I know...But I can't tell you. Also someone asked about Kat so I decided to add her in, I like Kat pretty well but I hated her with Tommy. It was cute at first and the it just got annoying. No offense Kat/Tommy lovers. Also I mentioned Kat had a daughter, does anyone want to take a guess as to what the connection is in the name Sydney? It hit me last minute but I don't think I need to tell you her last name for you to guess, just think Pink. Anyone to get it right gets a cookie and a Character dedicated to them in the fourth story of the Deja Vu series. Aren't I so kind? Anyways R&R!  
><strong>


	15. Green with Evil, Again?: Part III

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 15: Green with Evil...Again?: Part III.**

_As the last Kelzak was discarded with by Hunter the Rangers all stood in a line in front of the former Rangers._

_"Very good Rangers, but that was just the warm up. Say hello to our newest ally," Zurgane said and there was a green energy blast which hit just in front of them and the Rangers all flew back a few inches and landed hard, even the adults. As the smoke cleared and they all slowly stood a figure in green came forward, a green and black dagger in hand which was almost exactly like the Phoenix Dagger._

**xXx**_  
><em>

"NO. WAY!" Neve exclaimed her eyes wide.

"That's impossible!" Tommy yelled as he stared with fearful wide eyes at the Green Ranger in front of them, his Dragon Dagger in hand. The Ninja Storm Rangers all looked at the figure, finally realizing who it was from hearing stories from their parents and when Neve had introduced her father. They all looked to Tommy and then back as the Ranger threw his head back and laughed. They all shivered, even Tommy couldn't hold one back as memories surfaced from a time he wished to forget.

"That laugh...it's so like Neve's," Tori muttered and Neve stepped forward, disregarding her mothers hand on her arm to try and stop her.

"Where did you come from?" she finally asked and the Ranger tilted his head and took a few steps forward making the Rangers take one step back though Tommy and Kimberly had to be held back by Trini and Jason as they tried to get to Neve, wanting to protect her, knowing what the Green Ranger was capable of. Hunter was trying the same thing, he didn't like this at all, but Blake held him back.

"Trust her," Blake told Hunter and he sighed.

"You do resemble me don't you Pink Ranger? Lothor said this was my future, but I didn't believe it until now. There is no mistaking my own future self," the Green Ranger said, nodding at the older version of himself. Neve gasped, he was from the past.

"What do you want?" she asked. He chuckled, shrugging.

"I was brought here to finish what you could not, to destroy the Power Rangers," he replied and they all gasped and Neve clinched her fist. She back away slightly turning to her friend and looking as her parents came to either side of her. Her mother began the mother hen routine and her father began to glare at his past self and stand slightly in front of Neve and Kim. Neve sighed and pushed forward to stand in front of the line of her teammates and she glared.

"You want a fight, you've got one. Ready!" Neve called and the former Rangers all watched as the new Rangers began their roll call. Kim cried out in protest and tried to race forward but realizing what had to be done Tommy held her back. He didn't want Neve fighting this either but she was a Ranger and a Ranger never backs down no matter the enemy or stakes.

"Ready!" they all called out.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" they all yelled and in flashes of colored light they stood morphed.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they called as they fell into their stances. Neve then looked to her teammates as she saw the Green Ranger put his dagger away and tilt his head at her crossing his arms.

"You guys handle Motodrone -" Neve nodded towards the golden robot who had stayed even after Zurgane had left. "- I'll handle our Green friend here," she said and though hesitantly the Rangers nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say that Pink Ranger," the Dragon Ranger said letting his arms fall to his side. Kim gasped and the former Rangers rushed to stand behind Neve who looked to her side at her mother and then her other, at her father. The other Rangers had all begun battling Motodrone. She didn't like this, the Green Ranger was much to calm and patient for her liking but she knew she was the only one who could fair a chance against the younger version of her father. She knew how he fought, they didn't.

"Neve don't, you can't fight him alone!" Trini said and Neve shook her head shortly stepping forward and Tommy grabbed his daughters arm stopping her short. She didn't do much of anything keeping her head turned down and he knew her face would be a emotionless mask as she jerked her arm free and turned her attention to the Green Ranger. Her stance was still as statue and very familiar to those who had seen her as a Evil Ranger and Kimberly covered her mouth as tears – silent as they were – began to fall down her face.

"Don't interfere, don't make me regret letting you stay here," Neve said, her voice hard and slightly cold as she raised an hand motioned the Green Ranger forward. The Ranger laughed and they rushed each other. The former Rangers all watched with bated breath as Neve jumped a leg sweep and back flipped away from and kick before spinning around and catching his fist twisting it and kicking him in the stomach making sure to hit below the shield. He stumbled back and rushed her again punching, and kicking before he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back pulling a pained yell from her mouth as he tightened his grip and twisted more and a small crack or pop was heard.

"Oh, did I break that?" the Green Ranger asked, in fake concern.

The Rangers all turned to watch as Neve stomped down and onto the Green Rangers foot before elbowing him with her unhurt arm, before preforming a tornado kick and a leg sweep bringing the evil Ranger to the ground and giving her a bit of time to back up clutching her left arm.

"Neveah!" Kim yelled in fear and concern. All the older original Ranger clinched their fist and glared, though Tommy was the must upset. This was his past self, he was hurting his daughter.

"Guys, stay back!" Neve yelled as she saw her friends rush forward, Hunter hesitated but he saw the look in her eyes as she let her visor slip for a moment and he nodded.

"Neve look out!" Tori yelled as the Green Ranger kicked her friend in the back and Neve's visor slipped back into place and she cartwheeled out of the way of another kick.

"Why don't you let us help you get home! Don't you want to return to you time?" Neve asked as she dodged a punch and the Ranger laughed.

"I have a way home once I destroy you, Lothor has promised me the knowledge to return and insure my empresses survival and rule," he said and Neve sighed and kick gasping as he grabbed her leg and twisted her in mid air and she landed hard on the ground before rolling out of the way of a stomp. She flipped to her feat and they circled each other.

"Fine, we'll just have to do this the hard way," she said pulling her Phoenix Dagger out and falling into a stance ready to attack. The Green Ranger chuckled and pulled out his almost identical Dagger.

"Bring it!" he growled and the charged daggers clanged together and they spun and fought in graceful arches in styles very similar to each other. Finally they charged forward with speed and slashed each other making sparks fly and they turned stumbling a bit.

"Your good, but I'd expect no less from my own blood," The Dragon Ranger said and they leveled their daggers at each other again.

"I had a good teacher, now shut up and fight!" she spat and they collided, daggers crossed and they each tried to kick but was met with the other trying the same move and the jumped back as each move was blocked by the other. At the same time each leveled their dagger and sent a energy blast and green and pink flew by each other and hit their target, making each fly back and hit the ground in pain.

"Neve," Hunter whispered moving forward but Blake and Shane held him back.

"God, Neveah! Tommy we have to help our baby!" Kimberly cried as the two Rangers stood up slowly their shields smoking.

"Your good, but try this on for size. Phoenix Dagger! Spirit Orb!" she called as she moved the circle in a full moon like shape and the pointed it towards the green Ranger who simply stood there waiting. "FIRE!" she cried and the orb raced to the Green Ranger. The other Rangers waited with bated breath as did most the originals but it was Tommy who finally realized what his past self planed when he caught the movement of the dagger at his mouth and he gasped and yelled.

"NEVEAH MOVE!" But it was too late, the orb had been shot back at the Pink Ranger who gasped and collapsed to her knees in pain as it exploded on her twice as powerful. She gripped her stomach and growled as the Green Ranger walked forward laughing.

"I should have seen that coming," Neve groaned out as she pushed herself to her feet in time to dodge a kick but not a knee to the gut and she gasped as the Ranger grabbed her head and kneed her making her head fly back and hit her helmet painfully and almost cracking her visor. She stumbled back and tried to stay on her feet as the Ranger leveled his dagger and just as he let loose a energy blast she let one of her own and in almost slow – yet painful – motion it hit both their wrist making their daggers fly out of their hands and land feet away. They both clutched their wrist and Neve fell to one knee.

"Resourceful, but not the end," the Green Ranger growled and brought out a Sword that the original Rangers knew all to well; the Sword of Darkness.

"Neve get out of there, your too hurt to continue!" Jason yelled and he watched as his niece stood and shook her head.

"I won't give up, we have to get this guy back to the past...somehow," she muttered and pulled the sword off her back and ran a hand over it. It glowed pink and gold as she did.

_As years go by  
>I race the clock with you<br>But if you died right now  
>You know that I'd die too<br>__I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times_  
><em>When I knew who I was (I was)<em>  
><em>But still the second hand will catch us<em>  
><em>Like it always does<em>

_We'll make the same mistakes_  
><em>I'll take the fall for you<em>  
><em>I hope you need this now<em>  
><em>Cause I know I still do.<em>

"Ninja Sword! Spirit mode!" she said and it transformed into a silver sword with a curved blade, almost like a katana. The the Rangers all watched with wide eyes and nerves as the two Ranger clashed with blades an sword fight which seemed to be evenly matched.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

_Should I bite my tongue?_  
><em>Until blood soaks my shirt<em>  
><em>We'll never fall apart<em>  
><em>Tell me why this hurts so much.<em>

Kim covered her mouth as she saw the Green Rangers foots connect with her daughters stomach and then he twisted around and slashed her twice with the sword making sparks fly and her fly twisting in the air and land on her stomach where she struggled to get up. She was on her knees when he came pointing the sword at her throat.

_My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<br>But still we'll say, "remember when"  
>Just like we always do<br>Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>  
><em>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

"Tommy!" Kim cried and clutched his arm as they watched. Hunter growled and raced forward as the Ranger drew the sword back to strike and he intercepted with his Thunder Staff and them slashed the Ranger with it making him stumble back.

"Ahh, her knight in shinning armor. I think I'll destroy you first," he said as he straightened himself and raced forward, paring the staff with his sword and kicking the Crimson Ranger in the chest and then slashing him with his sword making Hunter groan in pain. The Originals all watched as the Green Ranger swung the sword in a familiar arch and then jammed it into the ground. The blast didn't hit Hunter head on though as Neve appeared in front of him with her back turned to the blast and they were both thrown to the ground. Neve at first appeared unconscious as Hunter placed a hand on her arm. She slowly got up and stumbled, falling to her knees before trying again. By now all the Rangers had tears in their eyes and Tori was clutching Blake for dear life, her head buried in his shoulder.

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
>Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!<em>

_My hands are at your throat_  
><em>And I think I hate you<em>  
><em>We made the same mistakes<em>  
><em>Mistakes like friends do<em>

"This...has to...end!" Neve cried as she struggled to stay on her feet, her suit was smoking and scorched and the rips were in the arms, stomach and back of it. Tommy growled and began to shake, he couldn't even help his daughter fight. He couldn't morph, his zeo morpher had been kept in a safe at the house since he'd stopped using it after the Forever Red mission.

"You have a spirit that is for sure, most people would be dead by now," The Green Ranger said as if discussing the weather and Neve clinched her fist and slashed at the air angrily.

"Well I'm not most people! Hunter go back to the others, now!" she cried and Hunter stood and hesitantly did as she asked, holding his chest as he did, though he took his thunder staff and handed it to her, letting his visor up as he did.

"Please don't do anything stupid Beautiful. I can't marry you one day if you die on me," he told her and she smiled tears forming in her eyes before she took it in her other hand and nodded.

"I won't," she said though she didn't really know if she could promise something like that. He nodded and walked back to the others and Blake clapped him on the shoulder as did Tommy and the other former male Rangers. He had just proved himself worthy of Neve in Jason and the others eyes.

_My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<br>We made the same mistakes  
>Made the same mistakes<em>

_Until the day I die_  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>

"I'm going to enjoy this," the Dragon Ranger laughed and they rushed each other. Neve parred the sword with both her spirit sword and Hunter's Thunder Staff. She could feel Hunters power rush through her as she twisted out of the way of a strike of the Green Rangers sword. Moving the Thunder Staff down and to the side she suddenly spun around and brought the staff now sparking with lightening and thunder down on the Green Ranger as she brought the glowing Spirit Sword down as well. The Ranger sparked and his shield began to smoke as he flew back and hit the ground hard. She breathed in and out as she hunched over, trying to stay on her feet as the Ranger stood slowly holding his chest and his fist clinched as it smoked. He looked up as he glared.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my <em>_heart__ for you, for you  
>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)<br>I'll spill my heart for you  
>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)<br>Until the day I die! _

"I'll be back Pink Ranger," he growled and disappeared. The Rangers all rushed forward then and stood at their youngest teammates side as the older former Rangers rushed forward. Kimberly pulling her daughter into a hug and she jumped back as if burned as she screamed in pain. Tommy's heart broke, he had done this. He was the cause of her pain and he couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"Neve," Tori muttered and Shane clinched his fist. Why had he allowed her to fight alone? why had he allowed the younger less experience Ranger to take the role of leader so suddenly? He hadn't even realized it until now that he had basically stepped down to let Neve lead during this battle.

"Hunter...catch," Neve muttered softly and she collapsed to the side her morph finally breaking as she lost consciousness and everyone gasped at how black, blue and scorched she looked, she was even bleeding from places and her left arm looked swollen, and a large burn was on her wrist, though it wasn't more then a first degree thanks to her suit. Hunter caught her easily and lifted her up and Trini was the first to check for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found one.

"She has a pulse, but its weak," she said and Kim burst into tears, and full blown sobs as she hid her face in Tommy's chest who was simply starring at his battered daughter, his guilt eating him alive. Jason placed an hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"It's not you fault bro."

"We need to get her to Cam!" Tori exclaimed and Hunter nodded.

"Yes, yes it is," Tommy said as Hunter told them he'd ninja streak himself and Neve to Cam while the others brought the Originals two at a time. He felt tears fall as he tried to calm Kim down. He had done this, he'd almost killed his daughter.

**xXx**

"How is she?" Trini asked as they stood in the Power Rangers base of operations. It was very nice but they all agreed it was nothing like the Command Center once was. Neve was laying in her underwear on the exam table, wire hooked to her to monitor her brainwaves and heart rate. Cam sighed as she back away and shook his head.

"It's not good. She has multiple burns, all first degree thankfully and scratches. Cuts along her back and stomach, though thankfully most are superficial, the few that were not I stitched up. Her arm was dislocated and cracked at the elbow but it isn't broken, sprung at best. She has a slight concussion and she..." he trailed off and Kim looked at him with big wide doe eyes.

"She's what Cam?" Kim asked, clutching David to her chest as if any moment he'd be snatched away. Tommy was sitting in a corner, his head in his hands as he listened.

"She appears to have slipped into a coma," he said and Kim sobbed and hugged her youngest child a bit tighter to her as Trini came to comfort her. Tori was crying silently and even the boys had tears in their eyes though Hunter was the only one opening crying as he stood at Neve's side and held her hand to his forehead, his head was bowed over her as he cried. No one had seen him like this, not even Blake had seen him like this, not even when their parents died.

"What are we going to do? We failed, Lothor wins," Tori said shaking her head and Sensei shook his head.

"Do not give up Rangers, for the Ninja anything is possible." At this Aisha's head snapped up.

"I think I have it!" Aisha said smiling and Kat looked at the former yellow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We are going to need more then just the Ninja Storm Rangers, well we have them. Jason, Trini and Zach never lost their power coins because it wasn't the dino coins that were destroyed and they never technically gave me, Rocky and Adam the originals. The Zeo morphers still work, and the Ninjetti powers do as well!" she exclaimed and the Rangers all looked at her in shock but it was true. Tommy stood up and walked over, his eyes were hard and cold, his face tear stained as he stood at Kim's side but couldn't look at Neve or even David. He didn't deserve them, none of them.

"Tommy stop this, we have to work together with a clear mind if we are going to fix this mess!" Trini finally said as she shook her head and came to stand in front of her old friend. Tommy looked at her blankly and she slapped him.

"We are one Ranger down, your daughter is fighting for her life and by Zordon you are going to perk up and help us fix this. If not for the world for Neveah. Help finish what she wanted done, and that means sending the Green Ranger back to his own time," Trini said, hands on her hip. Tommy blinked and stared at the first yellow with a sad face as he nodded.

"Your right, but he deserves to die for what he did," he spat and Jason shook his head and Kim gasped.

"You can't kill him man, you'd be killing yourself and then you'd be killing Neve and David at the same time," Jason said and Tommy winced and looked where Hunter now stood calmed down at Neveah side. He walked over and ran a hand over her forehead, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Princess, but we'll fix this, I promise." He turned to the others and grinned.

"So lets do this, Kat do you have your zeo morpher?" Tommy asked and she nodded pulling it out of one of her bags, she had gotten it out of her suit case after the battle. She could have kicked herself for not bringing it into the park with her.

"Good, Aisha you'll be staying here with Neve and the kids. Trini, Jason, Zach you know what to do. Billy, Kim, Adam, Rocky and I will call on the Ninjetti to fight." They all nodded and Sensei smiled. This man was as much as legend as stories told.

"Well, it's a good time to come up with a plan, cause They're back," Cam said as he pointed to the screen where it showed The Green Ranger and Motodrone attacking downtown. Tommy growled and clinched his fist.

"The Green Ranger is mine," he growled and Kim shook her head and stepped forward.

"No, he is ours, I our him a good kick in gut for Neve," Kim said and Tommy chuckled and knowing she couldn't argue and nodded.

"It's time Ranger, may the power protect you," Sensei said and the Rangers got in line and the roll call began.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished and then Tommy stepped forward.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" he called.

"The Falcon!"

"The Crane!"

"The Ape!"

"The Frog!"

"The Wolf!" Billy finished and then it was Kat's turn.

"Zeo Ranger I: Pink!" she cried and the Ninja Rangers nodded at each other.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power Rangers!" they all cried and Cyber Cam nodded and hit the center button teleporting them to the area of battle.

"It's been added to my programming," Cyber Cam said grinning at Aisha who smiled and walked over to Neve who groaned in her sleep.

**xXx**

"_Where am I?" Neve asked as she moved around, her eyes narrowed in confusion. She was on some plateau and as she neared a large staircase she heard a laugh she knew to well. Turning to see saw the Green Ranger nearing her, and her phoenix dagger appeared in the air beside her. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, holding the the dagger at the ready. The Ranger stopped and looked at her. _

"_I'm always a part of you Neveah, I have been since your birth," he said and she noticed right away his voice wasn't as evil as the one she'd fought before. But then, was this even the real world. She gasped as the Ranger rushed forward with his own dagger and she pushed her body, which was aching but not in the amount of pain she had been in before and they began to battle it out. She kicked him in the leg and spun to avoid a roundhouse and raised her right hand to block his dagger with her own. He chuckled and kicked her behind her knee making her fall to the ground and with a twist of his wrist her dagger went flying. She sat there on the ground glaring, unwilling to show weakness and as he raised his dagger to strike his stopped and stepped back. _

"_It's not over yet Neveah," he spoke and disappeared. _

"_Wait! What...what's going on?" she asked and shook her head as she turned in time to take a pink arrow to the arm. She gasped and clutched at it before gasping at who she saw. The Pink Ranger – but not herself, her mother. _

"_Hello Neveah," the image of her mother morphed said and she gaped and shook her head. _

"_What is this!" she yelled as her mother attacked. They exchanged blows and though Kimberly was a very good fighter, Neveah had been trained by both Kimberly and Tommy and the way she fought was unique in itself, and on any other day Kim would not have lasted so long. But soon enough her mother had gotten her off her feet and was pointing her bow at her, the string drawn back. Like before she backed down at the last minute and walked away. Getting to her feet Neve shook her head. _

"_Why don't like like this?" Neve muttered to herself as the night fell in the plateau and a laugh so chilling it made her shiver sounded. She noticed instantly when one of her spirit fans materialized and she turned. _

"_I was wondering when you'd show up," she said, looking back at herself. The Pink Ranger didn't move or speak simply attacked and she began battling herself. The battle was worse then even the one with the Green Ranger and soon she was holding her stomach as she whipped blood from her lip. _

"_Why are you here? I think I understand why the Green Ranger and the Pink Ranger are, but what about you?" Neve asked and the Ranger laughed. _

"_Evil never dies," she spat and charged Neve and Neve froze at the words before dodging a gutting motion from the Phoenix dagger. The battle continued for what felt like forever before she slashed at her counterpart and she dropped her dagger and nodded. Soon the other two Rangers came back and held out their hands and in it was three pieces of a golden coin which floated up and merged together. _

"_What just happened?" she asked and The Pterodactyl Ranger smiled. _

"_You haven't been fighting us, you've been fighting for you life," she said and Neve blinked before turning to the other Pink and Green Rangers. _

"_But you two are Evil, why would you want me to survive?" The Green Ranger chuckled. _

"_I'm no more Evil then Pinky over there is -" He pointed to the Pterodactyl Ranger. "- I am a neutral entity, I can be swayed either way. If you had been conceived while Tommy was evil I would be evil as it was it's up to you because I am a part of you. The part you were born with," The Dragon Ranger explained and she nodded and looked at herself. _

"_And you?" she asked and the Pink Ranger chuckled bitterly. _

"_I'll always be a part of you Neveah, I'm the evil you were born with awakened with that spell. Just because Dragon boy is neutral doesn't mean his evil dies. But if you must know, if you died right now  
>You know that I'd die too." Neve nodded, sighing. So that wasn't her imagination.<em>

"_Young Neveah, it is wonderful to finally meet you," a female voice said from behind her and she turned. As she did the three Rangers disappeared. A few feet away from her was a woman in thirties in a dark green bikini and skirt combo – she looked like what she imagined a amazon would looked like. _

"_Who are you, how do you know my name?" Neve asked as she walked forward hesitantly. _

"_I'm Dulcea, and this is Pheados," the woman, Dulcea, said. Neve blinked. _

"_Dulcea..of the Ninjetti?" Dulcea smiled and nodded. _

"_Yes, and I'm here to wake you up." Neve shook her head still confused. _

"_I don't understand, wake me up?" she asked. _

"_You fought valiantly against the Evil Green Ranger but you were terribly injured. It was only your will and strength to live that allowed you walk away from it. You are truly the daughter of the Crane and Falcon. Right now you are in a Coma but your friend and family need your help," Dulcea explained and Neve's eyes widened before she nodded. _

"_I remember, how am I to wake up though?" _

"_Close you eyes young one, and look deep inside yourself. All of us have a animal spirit within us and each of us can bring it to the surface inner time of need." As Dulcea spoke Neve closed her eyes and looked deep inside herself, soon she saw something fly past and she felt a power and lightness she hadn't before, and Dulcea watched in pride as the girl was dressed in the ninjetti garb, and at first it wouldn't stay one color but alternated through the Ranger rainbow before settling on a color that she hadn't seen in centuries – light purple, a color that was very rare indeed. She wasn't all that surprised though, this was the Falcon and Crane's daughter. _

_Suddenly Neve's eyes snapped open as a Dragonfly flew from her chest and around her before going back into her chest. She smiled and looked down at herself her eyes widened. She was expecting pink it was obvious from her face. _

"_I'm purple?" she asked, but it sounded more like a statement then anything. Dulcea laughed and nodded. _

"_Yes, you see your power disc connects to a different level of the morphing grid. It's why your father has changed colors so often, because different power sources connect to different levels of the grid and more often then not the power chooses you not the other way around," Dulcea said and stepped forward as the young girl nodded. _

"_Neveah, swift and courageous. You are protected by the Falcon and Crane, but like all others you have your own animal. You are the Dragonfly and animal both honored and feared in different parts of your world," she said and touching the golden coin with the animal on it Neve smiled. _

"_How do I wake up though?" _

"_Your a ninjetti now, for the Ninjetti anything is possible. You will not be able to morph in the real world though Neveah, not until you have done your own quest like your parents before you but that will come latter. It's your destiny after all," Dulcea said and then she transformed into her owl form and flew off just as Neve opened her mouth to ask what she meant. Shaking her head Neve sighed and closed her eyes. For the Ninjetti anything was possible, so maybe if she simply wanted to wake up bad enough. Then she felt like she was flying. _

**xXx**

"Sensei, Cyber Cam I think she's waking up!" Aisha said almost half an hour into the battle between the Rangers. Cyber Cam forward as did Sensei and Neve groaned as the pain of her injuries hit her. Neve was helped to sit up by Aisha though the older woman did so hesitantly.

"Neve?" Aisha asked and Neve sighed and tried to stand only to be caught by Cyber Cam – which was a shock because she didn't think that was programed into him.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand?" Aisha suggested and Sensei nodded.

"Yes, you are much to weak to be moving around Neveah," he said and Neve shook her head. Looking at the screen of the computer she winced as her father and mother were both blown back by the Green Ranger while the others fought Motodrone.

"No, they need my help." She bit her lip something Sensei Hikari told her once but she couldn't ask Aisha to do it, she was pregnant and she didn't want to hurt her. Looking at Julie she felt her eyes widen, and she bit her lip.

"I have an idea, but I don't know..."

"What is it Neve?" Julie asked as she came to stand in front of the girl she looked up to like an older sister. The girl was only eight but she was smart and perspective, just like her mother.

"I have the ability to heal other but I can't heal myself. I remember something Sensei said to me once though, about why I could heal nature and be as tired. They give me some of the energy back once they are healed. I would ask Aisha but she's pregnant and I don't know if it might hurt her and Cyber Cam is well...a robot. Sensei is a guinea pig, no offense and the others are to young." Julie smiled at Neve.

"So you want me to give you so energy so you can get through a loophole in your power? So you'll heal yourself?" Julie asked and Neve nodded.

"How?" Neve smiled and held out her hands.

"Just take my hands, and focus on helping me heal," she said and Julie did just that. It took a few minutes of them holding hands facing each other before a pink glow surrounded Neve and an Gold glow surrounded Julie and the gold leaked into the pink. It was obvious it was working as cuts and bruises began to heal. After a minute or so Neve suddenly jerked back and Julie swayed.

"Your the best little girl and the bravest you know that Jul?" Neve asked the little girl who grinned up at her. Hopping off the table Neve flexed her hands and winced as she jarred her arm a bit to much. She was healed mostly but Julie had no where near the energy to heal her completely unless she died in the process.

"Cyber Cam, you think you can teleport me to the battle?" Neve asked and Sensei nodded giving the permission the robot asked. Neve smiled and stood in the proper stance.

"Spirit Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" she called and stood morphed almost instantly. Neve nodded at the people in Ops before she was gone in a flash of pink.

"Good Luck Neve," Aisha muttered and sighed. She hoped she done the right thing by letting the girl go, but then the girl was her parents daughter, she was much to stubborn to give up.

**xXx**

"We're getting killed out here!" Dustin groaned out as he stood up slowly. Tori clutched her arm and nodded as the Rangers regrouped against Motodrone. A little ways away Kim and Tommy were getting beat on by the Green Ranger though he seemed more like was toying with them then trying to destroy them.

"haha, now die Rangers!" Motodrone said and leveled his hand to shot another energy blast at the eleven Rangers. Before he could though a pink orb hit him and he flew back and into a wall of a abandoned warehouse. Everything stopped and they all turned to see Neve walking towards the Phoenix dagger at her side.

"Neve," Hunter breathed out stepping forward. She came to stop in front of them and smiled nodding.

"I honey, I'm home," she quipped before turning to face the Green Ranger.

"I see you survived Pink Ranger," he spoke, impressed. Neve shrugged as her parents ran forward and her mother put her arms around the younger Pink Ranger. Neve hugged her back and glared at the young version of her father.

"Yeah, and I realized something," she said and the Green Ranger crossed his arms.

"And what is that?" he asked. She chuckled and smirked.

"I've had a bad day, and I'm wasting my time with you," she replied and looked at each Ranger that was with her.

"You guys ready to show this guy some teamwork?" Neve asked and they all nodded getting in a line, Neve in the front and her parents on either side with Hunter and Blake behind her to either side.

"That won't defeat me." Neve smiled at how cocky her father once was and shrugged.

"We'll see, and as if a bell was rung the Ranger rushed forward in a array of colors. Jason, Shane and Hunter attacked together from one side while Trini, Dustin and Tommy took the other side. Neve, Tori and and Kat from the front and Kim, Rocky and Adam from the back and Zach, Billy and Cam added their own help when they saw an opening or one of the other Rangers were thrown down. The Green Ranger was surrounded and had no way of fighting off them all at once. Most the Rangers jumped back as the Ranger in front of them sparked and fell to his knees from the combined weapons of Trini's power daggers, Hunter Thunder Staff, Neve's dagger, and Zach's power axe. Neve, Tommy and Kim were the only ones to stay and Neve stood in front of him, Tommy to one side and Kim to the other.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it?" Neve asked as she kicked him in the head before grabbing him by the neck and knocking him unconscious. She breathed a sigh of relief as his morph broke and he fell though with the position he fell into her and she stumbled. Tommy was the first to reach her and got his younger self off Neve.

"Well, that's the end of that," Rocky said, as he clutched his back which was aching. He wasn't hurt but his old back injury tended to act up with to much activity. Neve looked at him and shook her head.

"Not yet, we've got to send him back without any memory," she said sighing and leaned against Hunter her body not quite liking all the abuse it had been put through yet again so soon.

"You okay Beautiful?" Hunter asked and she lost her morph and groaned. They all realized instantly that a lot of her old wounds had healed but she shook her head as she looked up at her boyfriend and pouted.

"No, he was heavy and I'm sore. Carry me?" she asked and everyone laughed and Hunter smiled before doing just as she asked.

"Hey where did Motodrone go?" Dustin asked and everyone rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Shut up Dustin, just..shut up," Tori said shaking her head as they all headed back to Ops, Tommy carrying his younger self slung over his shoulder.

**xXx**

"So this thing should send him back and leave him with no memory?" Tori asked as they stood in front of Cam and Billy who held a odd looking device in front of them. "Is that what your saying?"

"Yes Tori, it's relatively simple..." Billy began but Cam interrupted rolling his eyes.

"We zap him with this and his memory of the last twenty-four hours go poof," he said and they all nodded and oh'd. Neve giggled from her spot in Hunter's arms. The boy had her wrapped tightly in his arms and had not let her go since the she'd asked him to carry her back. Kim and Tommy smiled at the scene, it was obvious to them the two loved each other.

"So what are we waiting for, lets get this over with!" Dustin said and everyone nodded and Cam grinned and motioned for Billy to do the honors. Billy nodded and everyone watched as he pulled the trigger and a green wave came from it and hit the Green Ranger in the head before Cyber Cam hit a button and big portal opened behind the chair the Ranger was tied to. Billy nodded.

"It is done." Tommy sighed and reached forward to untie his past self and together with Jason and Hunter they heaved and threw the Ranger through the portal, possibly with to much force but with everything he had done to Neve in the last few hours they couldn't feel bad.

"Well I for one and glad that is over," Trini said and everyone nodded.

"So who is up for a Pizza party?" Neve asked and everyone smiled and cheered as they began to walk out of Ops, even Sensei and Cyber Cam came with them to the Oliver Residence for the Party. It was a time to celebrate, their toughest battle yet and they survived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the last part of the team up. It took a little while but I am very satisfied with it and I hope you all are as well. Also I just wanted to mention by two videos on youtube which go with this Story, both are posted with a link on my profile so go check them out. This story is almost to an end, and then we'll be going into Dino Thunder. Any guesses as to what her color will be? Well anyways, R&R!**


	16. Eye of the Storm: Neve's Fear

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 16: Eye of the Storm: Neve's Fear.**

_I'm not afraid to fall  
>I've fallen many times<br>They laughed when I fell down  
>But I have dared to climb<br>I'm not afraid to fall  
>I know I'll fall again<br>But I will win this in the end_

If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>We get up anyway<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>And I might fall back down again<br>We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time  
>We'll just jump and see if we can fly<p>

"She's great," Dustin said as he, Blake and Hunter waited for Shane to get to the store so they could all leave for training. To pass the time Neve had decided to grace the shop with her newest song. A week had past sense the team up between the older Rangers and the new Rangers and Neve had completely healed except for a few small cuts which had scabbed over and were on the mend. Though this didn't stop Hunter from watching her like a hawk when they were in a battle. They all were really, but he still remembered the argument the two got into two days after the team up after all the older Rangers had went home – except for Tommy who decided to stay a few days before heading to Reefside to help Hayley – and Lothor sent down a monster that sort of resembled a lunch box gone bad.

It had ended with Neve confined to ops helping Cyber Cam turn Sensei back into a guinea pig after one of Cam's failed tries to turn him back into a human. He had to admit, Sensei as a bunny rabbit was kind of cute, but weird, if you'd ever seen a rabbit who could talk glower then you'd know why.

"Yeah, she is," Hunter replied staring at her and grinning like a love sick fool. Blake chuckled and slapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Dude, your whipped." Hunter narrowed his eyes at his brother and shrugged. Dustin grinned and then checked his watch as Neve finished her song and got up setting her guitar into a safe corner.

"Where's Shane?" Dustin exclaimed. "Tsunami Cycle training, is the one class I never want to be late for."

"Shane's still not here?" Neveah asked as she smiled at her friends and greeted hunter with a kiss. She was wearing something quite different today, and Hunter couldn't say he hated it. He was only human after all so seeing his girlfriend in a pink and white striped cropped t-shirt and a pair a ripped jean shorts made him take notice of how beautiful his girlfriend truly was. But he was above all else a gentlemen so he never made it apparent how much the show of skin affected him. For once he thanked Thunder Ninja training for it's discipline. Hunter nodded but then motioned to the door.

"There he is now," he said, pointing at Shane who entered the front of the store looking a little depressed.

"Hey man,what's up? You don't look so good?" Dustin asked, frowning in concern for his friend.

"Yeah," Shane muttered, picking up a pair of wheels for a skateboard from beside him. "Just found out my big brother is coming to town."

"Yeah, that would burn me out too!" Blake joked grinning and Neve chuckled from Hunter's side.

"Hey!" Hunter exclaimed playfully before nudging his younger brother, but Blake earned a few chuckles nonetheless. But Shane's better mood didn't last long.

"No man, seriously." Blake frowned as he continued. "What's the matter?"

"Yeah, I don't understand what's so bad about your brother?" Neve asked smiling at the Red Ranger. Shane sighed and gave the Pink Ranger a small smile back.

"It's nothing. It just... he's like the perfect son. successful, he's got a great job, nice house, he's not much into skateboarding," he explained to his friends as he moved passed his friends. They all got a look of semi-understanding - except for Dustin - and Neve bit her lip. She couldn't understand that because she only had Davie and he was a baby not even a month old yet.

"Why doesn't he just try Motocross?" Dustin asked, failing to see the problem and Neve sighed and shook her head.

"Not the point, dude," Shane pointed out leading the way out of the store. "Trust me it'll take more then some big air to mellow this dude out."

**xXx**

"I can't believe you totaled the bikes!" Neve said shaking her head as she leaned against her boyfriend, her helmeted head against his shoulder – well his upper arm – but it wasn't her fault she was so much shorter then his 6'2. She chuckled as she saw the Wind Rangers look at her and she could just tell they were glaring at her from beneath their helmets. Hunter chuckled and placed an arm around the young Pink Ranger almost as if to let the Wind Rangers know not to try anything.

Dustin groaned as he lent forward and placed his hands on his knees "Cam says our bikes won't be ready for a whole week!" he complained and stood up straight.

"Well," Shane said, walking forwards and reaching the Thunder's bikes. "I guess we'll just have to practice with these two," and he patted Hunter's bike as Tori made her way towards Blake's. Dustin shrugged and made to walk to the Pink Spirit Tsunami bike but was stopped by Neve stepping forward and crossing her arm glaring at the Wind Ninja.

"Touch it and my Phoenix dagger will meet the inside of your chest," she spat and Dustin shivered and put his hands up in surrender before backing away and cringing at the other two Wind Rangers who chuckled.

"I'm game," Tori said as she looked to Shane. Neve frowned and turned to Hunter and Blake who seemed caught between stopping them and letting them.

"Come on Tori," Shane said.

"Right with ya," Tori replied, nodding.

"Oh I can't watch this," Dustin said finally getting an idea as to why this was a bad idea. "It's gonna be ugly!"

The two Rangers kick started the Thunder's bikes, and opened the throttle's. They didn't get very far though and only seemed to succeed in going around in circles. Neve sighed and face palmed before placing her hands on her hip and waiting for the inevitable.

"Careful!" Hunter said, watching the display and stepping forward slightly.

Blake gasped. "Their too powerful!"

"Holy Guacamole!" Dustin said, watching the events take place and glad Neve had stopped him. If the Thunder Bikes were that powerful how powerful would her bike have been? Besides, pink wasn't his color.

"Guys, watch out!" Neve called, as the Thunder Bikes crashed to the ground and Shane and Tori rolled off them. The engines died upon impact with the ground and Hunter and Blake groaned.

"Aww man!" Blake said shaking his head and Hunter crossed his arms.

"We told you," he said and Shane and Tori quickly got to their feet and bowed sheepishly.

"Sorry guys," they apologized.

Neveah sighed.

"This is why you don't mix Wind Rangers with Thunder Bikes," she said as she moved forward and pulled Hunter's bike up and pushed it towards the Command center. Blake following behind her with his own bike and Cam shook his head as he helped the two Rangers get the bikes inside and Blake and Neve returned to Hunter and Tori's sides as they de-morphed.

"Well, that was productive" Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest and Neve chuckled.

Tori turned to him quickly and then looked to Shane. "Come on Shane, we can't let them show us up!" she said.

Shane stopped and turned to the blonde and sighed. "Oh, sorry Tor," he apologized. "I can't really focus right now."

"Shane..." she trailed of not really knowing what to say. Neve frowned in concern yet again.

"You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Shane answered. "Look, I gotta go; I gotta meet him at the Skate park and he'll freak if I'm late" He turned to leave and Neve stepped forward.

"Don't go expecting the worse Shane, my dad says those who do end up getting the worse," she said and Shane nodded.

"She's right, just be cool Shane," Blake said, nodding at the Red Ranger. "You ain't seen him in a while, maybe he's changed?"

Shane nodded. "Thanks guys, see ya!" he called as he ran off.

**xXx**

"Honey, your home. Good, you can change Davie while I make lunch," Kimberly said as she placed David into Neve's arm and Tommy smiled at his daughter wide eyes and laughed as she held the baby away from her like it was the plague.

"Daddy?" Neve whined as she looked over at her father who shook his head and put up his hands in surrender.

"Oh no, not me. He's all yours," Tommy said and leaned against the wall as Neve sighed and walked over to the changing table and proceeded to change the dirty diaper as fast as possible. As soon as the flap was down she jumped back at the smell and even Tommy who was feet away cringed at the smell.

"What on earth is mom feeding you Bubba?" Neve asked trying not to smell. Tommy watched with confusion as Neve ran off into the bathroom and stepped forward as David gurgled. As he got close enough to really smell his son's waste he had to stop breathing all together his hand over his nose. Tommy had seen many babies, his little sister who was a few years older then Neveah and Jason's sister kid who was around his sisters age but this was the most disgusting body waste he'd ever smelled from a baby.

It was only a second latter Neve returned with a face mask, one you'd see on doctors and latex gloves. For some reason she also had a pair of tongs and he had to wounder how she got those out of the kitchen without Kim noticing.

"I'm a ninja dad," she said, seeing his confusion and then edged closer to David. She proceeded to use the tongs to move the diaper out from under him as she picked him up by the legs with her other hand. Tommy chuckled as he backed away, the image in front of him was as ridiculous as it was funny.

"At least he didn't pee on you," Tommy muttered as he watched his daughter roll up the diaper delicately as if it was a bomb and turned to look at him with a glower as David giggled. He bit his lip as a stream of golden pee shot from the little boy and drenched the side of Neve's body starting at her neck.

"I hate babies," Neve said as she shook her head, dropped the dapper in the bin beside her and walked off up stairs. Kim then entered the room and smiled at her laughing husband.

"Did it work?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Like a charm, there is no way she's going to be doing it anytime soon," he replied composing himself and Kim smirked. Ahh...if only her parents had been this smart, maybe then she and Tommy would have been a little older then seventeen/eighteen when they had Neve. She didn't regret it but she didn't want Neve following in her footsteps with Hunter. Kim then went and finished changing Davie's diaper.

"That's a good boy, as reward I'll mash up some real pee's instead of that nasty stuff in a jar," Kim told him and he gurgled as the couple and walked back into the kitchen, David fully changed in Kim's arms.

**xXx**

"I've never been more disgusted in my life," Neve said as she leaned into her boyfriend. She had changed her clothes and was now dressed in light pink cinched waist tunic and a pair of pure white jeans and a different pair of pink and dark gray shoes. She also had her favorite pieces of jewelry on – the phoenix Hunter had give her on their anniversary and a Dragonfly necklace and matching bracelet.

"He's just a baby Neve, he didn't mean to," Hunter told her as he chuckled. Neve looked up at him and frowned, huffing and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but did he have to pee on me? I've never even picked on him...yet." Hunter laughed and pulled his pouting girlfriend back into his side as they sat in the park on a stone bench overlooking the lake.

"It's so peaceful here," Neve said smiling and Hunter nodded. He remembered going to the Lake in Angel Grove as a child since it was the town closest to the Thunder Academy that was where his and Blake's parents had taken them to play when they were not in school or living on site. As Hunter opened his mouth to speak their morphers beeped and they looked at each other before standing and running off after answering Cam. Blake, Hunter, Neve , Tori, and Dustin met up with Cam downtown, and were within pushed aside as people run around the screaming and yelling about things that were not around.

"What the, are these people nuts?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she looked around.

Tori frowned as she followed Neve's example. "What's the deal?" she asked.

"Call of the dogs, Please call them off!" a man yelled as he came to a stop between Tori and Neveah causing them to back up against Blake and Hunter to avoid being knocked over.

"The dogs!" he cried before taking off once more.

"Do you see any dogs?" Dustin asked and Neveah shivered. She hated dogs.

"I hope not," she muttered and Blake stepped forward.

"Only that dog faced freak!" he said as he pointed at Motodrone and a odd looking monster beside him that really didn't look like much of anything that the Rangers recognized. Kelzaks appeared seconds later behind them and the Rangers all backed away slightly to put more space between them and the bad guys.

"Rangers, let me help you face your fears - Isaac!"Motodrone growled and he pointed at the Rangers.

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you pointing is rude Goldie?" Neveah asked and the monster, Isaac, growled from beside Motodrone, as he raised his tentacles and then brought them down hard on the ground and golden lasers exploded around the rangers, all of who fell back into defensive positions. Hunter had his arms around Neve's waist since he had pulled her away as he had jumped back.

"What are we waiting for?" Hunter asked and they all nodded and fell into roll call. Cam taking the lead.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" they all called and within seconds stood morphed into their respective colors with one final yell of "Ranger Storm Power!" they readied to attacked.

Motodrone pulled off his robe, before ordering the Kelzaks to attack. But they weren't the only ones to attack, so was Isaac and Motodrone. Dustin held a Kelzak at bay and suddenly he was kicked in the stomach by Motodrone who was simultaneously kicked in the stomach by Neve who had come to help Dustin after realizing what the Gold robot had planed. Motodrone turned on the Pink Ranger who raised her Spirit Fans to protect herself, but was pushed aside and into a group of Kelzaks.

Three Kelzaks surrounded Neve and held her up as Isaac rejoined Motodrone.

"Do it Isaac," Motodrone ordered and Isaac shot out beams from his eyes at Neve who as fast as she could pulled her left arm free, and pushed the Kelzak away and spun bringing the other one holding her right arm into the path of the beam. The beams hit the Kelzak and she kicked out the feet of the last Kelzak holding her and rolled backwards to her friends.

"What is that thing?" Tori asked, as she looked over at he frightened Kelzak.

Dustin shook his head. "I don't know," he said.

But it sure looks nasty," Neve said and Dustin nodded.

"For sure," he agreed.

"Hey where's Shane?" Cam asked as he looked around for their leader as he slashed a Kelzak with his samurai sword. Neve was beside Hunter now, using her fans and slashing Kelzaks easily and quickly. Soon she was standing back to back with Hunter.

"No idea!" Hunter responded, as he kicked a Kelzak which was moving towards his girlfriend who was now facing away from him and busy with another Kelzak. They all continued to fight and a few seconds latter they saw Shane run onto the scene. Neve and Hunter double teamed a Kelzak and turned to their friend.

"Glad you could make it," Hunter said as he slashed at a Kelzak.

"Join the party!" Neve said, and did a split to avoid two kelzaks before going into a leg sweep knocking both Kelzaks onto the ground, making sparks fly as they hit the ground hard.

Shane nodded and pulled off his backpack, and threw it aside never realizing Porter had followed him.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he called out, before morphing and rushing into battle, unknowingly his brother was watching from behind a pillar. Porter's eyes widened and he finally grinned in pride, that was his baby brother!

After dealing with the last of the Kelzaks, Shane turned to Isaac. "You want to play rough?" he asked and made a motion with his arms.

"Battlizer!" the amour appeared on his body before he jumped into the air and combined with his flight mode. He flew high into the sky, before coming back down.

"Full power!" he said as his lasers charged up, and he fired the lasers at the Kelzaks, causing them to disappear with a spark.

"We're not finished," Motodrone said clinching his fist before he and Isaac also disappeared. Shane touched down once more and the rest of his friends rushed out to join him.

"Shane, you rock!" Tori said, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Great work bro," Neve said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Dustin said happily when he too arrived with Cam. Hunter, Blake. Shane nodded at his friends and let the batallizer disappear.

"It's not over yet," Shane said and they all nodded.

**xXx**

"I've analyzed the brainwaves of the people Isaac attacked," Cam said, as the other rangers crowded around him and the computer. "It seems the collar can harness the deepest fear." Neve's head snapped around to look at him and she stared with wide eyes.

"Fears..." she whimpered and she grabbed Hunter's arm and he looked at Neveah and pulled her into his side.

"I'll protect you," he whispered into her ear and she smiled up at him.

"That's low, even for Lothor," Tori said shaking her head. She had noticed the look of fear in her best friends eyes and considering her own sister was only a year younger then Neveah it really struck her that she really couldn't do much to alleviate the girls fear.

"We better make the repairs to the Tsunami cycles," Hunter said and Neve smirked at the three Wind Rangers.

"Yeah," Blake agreed looking across at Tori. "Someone had a little accident."

The Blue Ranger grinned and looked sheepishly at her boyfriend as the others chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll go with you," Dustin said. "Some of us could use some practice."

"One little spill and suddenly you're a road hazard?" Tori asked the Yellow ranger as she followed the others out of Ninja Ops, meeting Shane at the door as he entered.

"Hey," Hunter said, high-fiving the Red Ranger as they went and Neve clapped the older boy in the shoulder before she took a jumping start and jumped onto the Crimson Rangers back.

"see ya!"Neve yelled back.

Shane nodded as he watched them leave and chuckled as he heard Hunter mention Neve getting heavier and then the sound of a hard slap and Hunters yell of protest. "Yeah. Hey, uh, Sensei...can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked and glanced at Cam.

The Samurai nodded "I'm going," he said, getting up and following the others leaving the Wind Ninja to talk to Sensei.

**xXx**

Shane had shown up to help his brother after Motodrone and Issac attacked him and collared him. He was currently fighting Issac while Motodrone tried to take his brother.

"Hey!" Shane yelled. "let him go!" He fought off Isaac and ran towards Motodrone and his brother. Motodrone pulled off his robe and threw it at Shane, as his world went black for a few moments, once he had gotten the robe off he was in time to see Isaac firing lasers at his brother and effectively pushed him aside, but he wasn't able to stop the laser from hitting him. One of the fear collars had been locked around his neck it began bringing forth his own fear.

_-Shane's fear-_

_In his nightmare, Shane was sitting in a fettle position on the floor rocking back and forth as his brother whispered in his ear._

"Y_ou're a disgrace to this family! You've let us all down! I'm so disappointed in you," Nightmare Porter said. _

"_No," Shane murmured, "NOOO!"_

_-Shane's fear-_

"NOOO!" Shane yelled out in the real world as he held his head, his fears taking control. Motodrone and Isaac laughed at his attempts to break free, before being blasted backwards by a number of lasers from the Thunder and Spirit cycles as the other rangers appeared. With Tori on the back of Blake and Dustin on the back of Neve's.

"Yeah!" Dustin cheered, as the others came to a stop.

"We might be too late," Tori said after she dropped to her knees beside Shane who was groaning. Neve ran forward as well and knelled down on the other side.

"He's definitely under, how can we help him?" she asked, shaking her head and Tori sighed.

"Shane?" Neve asked, as she touched the Red Rangers shoulder and suddenly tentacles wrapped around hers, Tori's and Dustin wrists as Isaac pulled them up and attached collars to them too. Before throwing them aside.

"Neveah!" Hunter yelled as he watched his girlfriend grip her neck and scream a blood curdling scream – something that shook him to his core.

_-Tori's fear-_

"_Please," Tori cried as she sat in the middle of a room on a stool and covered with a black silk cloth _

_"Please, don't cut my hair. Please not my hair!"_

_Invisible hands came out of nowhere each holding scissors as they attacked her long hair. She screamed and cried in vain as she tried to stop them but it was no use._

_-Dustin's fear-_

_Meanwhile Dustin found himself in his motocross gear and floating in midair, when he started to fall he started to panic. "No, no I'm falling" he said, but all he could think about was getting hurt._

"_Please" he pleaded "don't let me fall"_

_But every time the ground came closer, the further away it became. And he started to panic all over again._

_-Neveah's fear-_

_Neveah was surrounded by fire and blood as she stood alone with bodies surrounding her. She was in her Ninja gear but her morpher was on her wrist and her phoenix dagger was in her hand, covered in blood as Hunter was on his knees in front of her with tears in his wide blue yes. His hands were gripping his gut as blood soaked through onto his hands. Neve screamed as she fell her to her knees dropping the dagger as she did. She was shaking her head as memories of killing the other Rangers and destroying the city came to her and she screamed and cried holding the dying Hunter to her chest. _

"_No, this isn't happening! Hunter, don't leave..."_

_-Real world-_

"Hunter! Don't leave me!" Neve yelled out in the real world and Hunter stopped stopped and turned.

"Bro, concentrate. We can't help her right now," he said and Hunter nodded. Hunter and Blake rode up the steps outside the city library towards Isaac and rounded him once more on their bikes. They were about to attack when Motodrone appeared out of nowhere and attacked; the Thunder rangers rode away from him back down the steps but were hit by two of Motodrone's lasers and sent them flying off their bikes.

Just as they were making it back to their feet Isaac grew and they backed up.

"Enough messing around, this is for Neve!" Hunter said and he produced his blaster followed closely by Blake, they fired at the monster, who opened his mouth and sucked them up.

"Aww man," Hunter and Blake complained from inside the beast, which was as nasty as it was smelly.

"This is disgusting," Blake said, from beside his brother as he struggled against the slim like gunk.

**xXx**

"I've got to help them!" Cam said as he watched the destruction take place on the screen inside Ninja Ops. He bit his lip as he saw that Neve, Shane, Dustin and Tori were all being attacked by their fears, and Hunter and Blake had been captured by Isaac.

"Wait son," Sensei ordered. "you must first finish the project you have been working on. It is the only thing powerful enough to destroy Isaac and free the rangers from his power." Cam sighed and nodded.

"I found a periodic gap in his brainwaves, if only I can get them to believe that the fears aren't real, maybe they can fight it long enough for me to get there," Cam explained.

"An excellent suggestion," Sensei said. "I will use my telepathic Ninja powers to assist the rangers." And he closed his eyes and began the task of helping his students.

**xXx**

Meanwhile Shane, Tori, Dustin and Neveah continued to face their fears as they started to become weaker and lose control of what control they did have left.

_-Shane's fear-_

"_You're a disgrace to this family, Shane! You've let us all down! I am so disappointed!" Porter yelled. Shane shook his head as he continued to rock back and forth on the floor. This couldn't be happening!_

"_**Face your fear Shane," **__Sensei's voice rang out in his head as he slowly stopped rocking._

_**"Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear."**_

"_I hear you Sensei," Shane said, before turning to his brother determination and anger in his brown eyes. _

_"I am proud of who I am!" he yelled. _

_Porter stared at him for a moment before backing away and nodding. _

"_I know you are," Porter said and disappeared, signifying the end of his nightmare._

_-Real World-_

Shane looked up as he came back to reality and stood up. "Nothing can scare me now," he said as he looked around to see the rest of his team on the ground.

"Guys!" he yelled as he ran to the others sides. "Be strong. Listen to Sensei – remember you have nothing to fear, but fear itself!"

"**Face your fears,"** Sensei said to Tori, Dustin and Neveah. **"Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear."**

The Blue and Yellow Wind rangers pushed themselves to their feet as the nightmare worlds disappeared slowly. Unfortunately Neve was still screaming, and crying out for Hunter.

_-Neve's fear-_

"_No, please don't die! Hunter I need you!" she cried as she held Hunters head to her heart and her tears fell onto his head and into his blood matted blond hair. _

"_Why?" Nightmare Hunter asked as he looked up at her and she sobbed harder. What had she done!_

"_Look what you've done now, you've killed them all," a voice said beside her and she looked up to see herself and her clones eyes glowed pink. It was almost spirit like as she could see right through her mirror image. _

"_No, I didn't...god no," Neve sobbed and Neve's mirror image changed into her mother who shook her head and looked at her with pity, her shirt was soaked in blood from a large wound in her chest. _

"_You've killed us all. Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Sensei, Davie, Tommy...even Lothor wasn't spared when you decided you wanted to rule." Neve shook her head and sobbed as one by one each of her friends and families bodies showed up closer around her. Even David was there clutched to her mothers dead body, his little neck slit. _

"_NO!"_

_-Real Word-_

"NO!" Neve yelled as she contorted her body so her back arched off the ground before slumping back. Tori held the girls hand and looked at her teammates.

"I don't think she can do it, whatever she's seeing must be bad," Tori said and the others sighed as the girl said Hunter's name over and over again.

"I think she needs Hunter to win this," Shane said.

"_Okay guys it doesn't look like Neve will be able to break the spell, but you have broken Isaac's spell, but to be completely free of the collars you must destroy Isaac, it might be the only cure for Neveah if Hunter can't bring her back. Use the Zords to distract him, until I get there."_

"Okay, Cam" Shane said as Tori tightened her grip on the Pink Rangers grip.

"Neve!" a pair of voices called and the three Rangers turned to see two people cloaked in their Ninjetti form running towards them. It was Tommy and Kimberly.

"Tori, Dustin_, you must use you must use the Thunder Cycles to ride into the belly of the beast,"_ Cam spoke once more "_It's the only way to get Hunter and Blake"_

"Right, we're on it," Tori said and looked back to Tommy and Kim who were staring at their thrashing daughter in terror.

"What's wrong with her?" Kimberly asked as he knelled down beside her daughter.

"Issac collared her, it brings out your worst fear," Tori and Kim gasped and her eyes widened memories of the island of illusions coming back to her. She looked up at Tommy who was just as frozen with fear.

"Oh god," Tommy breathed. He had a good feeling he knew what his daughter feared, because after he had come back from being evil he had the same sort of fears.

"You guys stay with her, we have to get Hunter and Blake and destroy this poser," Shane said and the two Ninjetti nodded and Kim took her daughters hand as she screamed and yelled for Hunter.

"Please don't die, Hunter!" They all winced, and Tommy bit his lip to stop the sob from coming forth.

The Blue Ranger turned to Shane. "You think you can distract him while we go in?"

The boy nodded and took to the Zords, as Dustin and Tori headed to a near-by rooftop with the Thunder Bikes. Finally the Wind Megazord caught hold of the beast and Shane held open the mouth. "Tori, Dustin! Do it!" he yelled.

"Lets do it!" Tori yelled and they raced on and flew through the air into the beasts mouth. Tommy and Kim watched from below and Tommy looked at Kim and knelled on the other side of his daughter.

"We have to help her Tommy," Kim sobbed and he nodded grabbing his daughters other hand.

"We are Ninjetti Kim, maybe we can go to her if she can't come to us," he said and Kim smiled liking the idea. With one hand gripping either of of their daughters they reached across her and gripped each others and closed their eyes. Soon enough a glow surrounded them, Pink on Kimberly, white with Tommy and and though they did not see it a light purple light lit up around Neve's body but she stayed morphed in her Pink uniform. As the three animal spirits shot out of their chest and then circled them Kim and Tommy were

**xXx**

_Neveah was sobbing over Hunter's body which had stopped breathing as her taunter changed into her father knelled beside her and whispered things into her ear which only made her sob harder. She was clutching Hunter so hard that her fingernails were digging into his arm which was cold. _

"_Your evil, just like before, like I was. Evil never dies princess, it is who we are meant to be," Nightmare Tommy whispered to Neve who stared ahead with tears rolling down her cheeks, images of Hunter running through her mind. She had killed him, she would never see him smile at her again. He'd never kiss her or chase her or hug her again. No one would because she had killed them, she was evil. She was evil..._

"_Get away from my daughter!" Tommy yelled as the spirit image of himself stood up and looked at the two Ninjetti who had their mask down and he smirked, his eyes flashing green before he disappeared. Kim and Tommy ran forward and Kim gasped and placed a hand over her mouth at the bodies that surrounded Neve who was shaking sobbing crying and staring straight ahead not blinking. Even almost screamed as she saw the body of herself, David and Tommy laying there and Tommy sighed and placed a hand on his wife shaking his head. _

"_It's not real," he said and knelled beside his daughter. She was clutching Hunter who was dead, the Phoenix dagger was beside her and she was covered in blood and so was the dagger. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. _

"_Neveah, Neve look at me baby girl," Tommy said as he turned the girl to face him and he saw saw so much pain and self loathing there his heart was ripped in three. _

"_I did this, I'm evil. I'll always be evil, evil never dies," she muttered to herself and Kim sobbed hearing such words from such a normally lively girl. _

"_No, No listen to me Neveah Kaitlyn Oliver you are NOT evil. This is not real, this is a nightmare," Tommy said forcefully and Neve shook her head and jerked free of him and stroked Hunters head burying her head in his hair. _

"_He's dead, I killed him. My Crimson knight is dead," she said and tears fell. Tommy looked to Kimberly who was crying as well. This wasn't working, they needed Hunter. With a flash of white and Pink light they disappeared leaving Neveah to wallow in her nightmare. _

**xXx**

"We need Hunter," Kim said and Tommy nodded. By now the Zord which was new and improved thanks to a new zord, the Ninja Firebird – not to be confused with Neve's Phoenix Zord.

Taking Neve's wrist with her morpher on it Tommy pressed a button they'd seen Neve press before and brought it to his mouth.

"Cam, anyone com in," he said. It took a moment but Cam's voice came back over the morpher.

"_Cam here, what's wrong Dr. Oliver?"_ he asked and Tommy sighed.

"We need Hunter down here, Neve isn't doing so well," Kim answered for Tommy as she came to his side.

"_I'm sending him down now,"_ Cam said and the morpher went quiet. Tommy and Kim sighed as they waited for the Thunder Ranger. It was only a few seconds before Hunter ninja streaked in front of them still morphed. His breath caught as he saw Neve shaking on the ground muttering his name over and over again.

"Neveah," he said and dropped at her head, lifting it to place in his lap. He looked at his girlfriends parents and asked.

"What can I do?" he asked. Kim and Tommy looked at each other. The only way to get into Neve's head to be Ninjetti, and he was a Ninja and Dulcea said for those who are ninjetti anything is possible.

"Hunter we're going to try something. Take my hand and take Kim's other and close your eyes, concentrate on yourself," Tommy said and Kim nodded.

"Inside us all is a animal spirit just waiting to be freed, find it," Kim said and Hunter did as they asked. Tommy and Kim then called on their spirit and Dulcea to help them help Hunter. They smiled as he began to glow crimson, his morph collapsing as a spirit shot forward, a large snake slithered through the air and then back into Hunter. Tommy and Kim both raised a eyebrow as they saw the boy was not clothed in Crimson Ninjetti robes but Gold. Hunter opened his eyes and looked down at himself in confusion as a moment latter the robes disappeared and he was once again the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

"What just happened?"

"Your a Ninjetti now, your the snake, calculating and powerful," Kim said and Tommy smiled at the shocked boy before looking at Neve.

"I have a feeling she is as well," Tommy said and they all looked to were the megazord was having trouble. Taking his daughters hand Kim took the other and they looked to Hunter.

"Now hold her head and concentrate on helping her, your animal spirit will do the rest," Tommy said and he nodded. They all once again closed their eyes and concentrated as they all began to glow, Tommy white, Kim pink, Neve purple, and Hunter glowed a soft golden as they were each transported into Neve's nightmare.

xXx

"_Is this...her nightmare?" Hunter asked as he stood in a city he knew was once Blue Bay yet everything was destroyed and covered in fire. Looking he noticed Neve in her ninja gear holding something in black and crimson – him. Around her was bodies of people he knew all to well, the Rangers, even Neve's parents and brother. As he and the other two ninjetti got closer he gasped upon realizing just what her nightmare was – he was dead, and Neve was covered in their blood and her dagger was as well. _

"_Neve," he breathed out and dropped down by her as her parents dropped to her other side. _

"_No, your not real, your dead. I killed you, I killed my Hunter," she breathed her voice sad and breathy like she really wasn't there. He looked to Tommy and Kim and grabbed his girlfriends arm and twisted her up, the Nightmare Hunter's body dropping onto the ground with a thud. _

"_No, I want Hunter, give him back!" she yelled shaking and trying to get loose. Hunter snarled as he shook his girlfriend. _

"_I am Hunter, look at me Neveah, LOOK AT ME!" He yelled and Neve looked at him with wide eyes filled with tears. He stared back at her. '_

"_You. Did. Not. Kill. Me! I'm right here. This is a nightmare, fight it, your not evil, SAY IT!" he said and Neve breathed in her mind trying to focus, was this really Hunter? Her Hunter? _

"_Hunter?" she asked. _

"_Say it, your not evil." Neve looked at him and closing her eyes she opened them and spoke. _

"_I'm not evil." Hunter smiled at her and let her arms go, placing his hand on her waist. Before leaning down to kiss her chastely. _

"_That's right Beautiful, your not evil. Now wake up," he said forcefully at he end and Kim and Tommy both smiled as the scene changed and they all disappeared. _

**xXx**

A second after they all came out of the Nightmare world and Neve was helped up by Hunter and Tommy they watched as Issac was destroyed and the collar disappeared. The four Rangers all demorphed and Neve launched herself into Hunter's arms, wrapping her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck. Hunter laughed and stumbled, wrapping his arms around her as the other Rangers all joined them.

"Dude, you guys did it!" Dustin said as they demorphed and Tori was the first to jumped to Hunter's side and wrap her arms around both, though they all knew she intended the hug for Neve who was tightly wrapped around Hunter. Blake, Cam, Dustin and Shane all laughed and Tommy and Kim smiled. Their daughter was in good hands, they thought as the Neve let go but stayed securely latched to her boyfriends side, and tried to make her face less blotchy and tear stained. Everyone could tell she'd been through hell and no one dared ask about it.

"So, who's hungry?" Kimberly asked and they all turned to her and Tommy.

"Man, I hear that. I could eat a cow," Dustin said rubbing his stomach and they all laughed.

"Good, cause that's whats for dinner – burgers and fries," Kim said and they all began to walk to the Oliver's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do ya'll think? It took a bit longer because this chapter strays from the episode a bit. The song is Get up by Superchick. How did you like the twist, Hunter is now a Ninjetti but like Neve he can't morph until he does his quest which he'll do at the same time as Neve in the Third part of the series. I am also a little surprised by the development as I didn't plan it until I got that scene and it came up and bit me in the ass. I also knew I wanted to give him another color something that would look good with Purple and I got stuck between White, Green and Gold and I even considered Black for a moment. But for the Plot of the Third story he's have to be either Green or Gold and while I love Green and I say he could pull it off I have plans for this color and you'll understand latter.**

**Also his animal spirit, what ya'll think. I got caught between a Jackal, Snake and Scorpion. In the end it was between the Snake and Scorpion but once I began looking at meaning I decided I saw Hunter as more of a snake then anything. It just seemed to suit him. Though in latter stories the Jackal and Scorpion may appear, but I can't say more then that. I have about eight more chapters to write before this is over and then we go into Dino Thunder. And someone mentioned Hunter and Neve staying together if she went to Dino Thunder and I had to laugh. Of course they'd still be together, not all long distance relationships fail and The Thunder Academy is pretty close to Reefside which is close to Angel Grove and their is always Ninja Streak. So no worries there guys and gals.**

**On one last note I have a blog for this series and the link is on my profile so for anything you don't know but would like know or for more graphics for this story check it out. R&R!  
><strong>


	17. Gem of the Day

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 17: Gem of a Day**

**Blue Bay Harbor;**

**August 26, 2010:  
><strong>

It had been five days since Issac's attack and things had returned to semi-normal. Since the Nightmare monster and her trip down nightmare lane the other Rangers had become overbearingly protective. It was almost cute on Hunter but with the others she simply found it annoying. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to fight alone in the battles – which seemed to be happening almost everyday to her mother worry. Her father had left fro Reefside the day after Issac's attack, though he left hesitantly still worried about Neveah.

As it was their was only three weeks before school started in Reefside and two weeks before Kim planed to move them to the Reefside house. They of course knew Neve could not leave until Lothor was finished with and Kim had asked Sensei if she could stay in Ops if the time came for them to move to Reefside and Lothor was still active. This was of course without Neve's knowledge. Hunter had been almost to the point of mother hening when she's pretty much snapped and told them all to lay off some, that she was fine.

Speaking of Hunter, she wondered where he had been this morning? He had been late to their lunch date and not long after he had appeared Cam had called them to come to Ops. So that was where they were now.

"So what's the what?" Neve asked as she came to stand beside Cam with hunter slightly behind her but close.

"After we found Zurgane's sword, I located a satellite picture of the area," Cam explained, holding up a piece of Zurgane's sword before he then leaned forward and hit the 'enter' button on as the screen changed to that of Vexacus destroying Zurgane. Neve raised an eyebrow but didn't seem all that surprised. Tori frowned and shook her head.

"Not that I'm going to miss Zurgane," she said turning back to face the computer.

"But why would Vexacus do that?" she asked looking at the Green Ranger.

"Zurgane must have been in the way," Neve said the Rangers all looked at her and she shrugged.

"I was evil once, so sue me!" she said and Sensei nodded from his place.

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair," Sensei explained

"Isn't that a good thing? Maybe they'll just keep fighting each other until no one is left!" Dustin asked with a small grin. Neve smiled at the boy but knew it was not really probable though.

"That is possible. But I suggest Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind." Neve nodded as she agreed with Sensei.

"Sensei is right, while it is possible it's not probable. They'd destroy each other till the strongest was alive and then challenge Lothor. Even if Lothor doesn't know yet he's no push over, he'll chew them up and spit them back out," she said and they once again looked at her like she had five heads.

"Speaking from experience Neve?" Shane asked, smirking.

"He taught me a little but let's change the subject," she replied, rolling her eyes. Tori nodded, not liking the topic of discussion.

"lets," Tori agreed.

"So what do we do next?" Shane asked as he turned back to Sensei.

"We must face the enemy proactively. We must reinforce our ranks with all the captured Ninja's, we must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship," Sensei told them and Blake sighed shaking his head.

"That's not going to be easy," he said and Neve nodded. She had been evil longer so she knew just how hard it was to get in, much less get out.

" Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy shield, while it's not impossible to break the problem lies in getting out again. Lothor has ways of knowing when someone enters the ship that shouldn't be there, it's not going to be easy, trust me," Neve told them and Cam shook his head sighing.

"Great, without some way to break through, we'll never get in," Cam said, clinching his fist.

"Leave that to me!" Hunter said as he left quickly but not before giving Neve a kiss. Neve looked at him in surprise and then turned to the others.

"I'm going to go with him, knowing him he'll find trouble," she said and went to leave.

"Or you'll attract it yourself," Blake teased and she turned and glared playfully before running out of ops.

**xXx**

"Hunter!" Hunter stopped as he heard his girlfriends voice and he turned confused and shocked. He then shook his head as the girl came to a stop in front of him and smiled up at him. His heart skipped a few beats, he loved his girlfriend and he loved her beautiful smile. It was because of this that he couldn't be angry.

"What are you doing out here Hunter?" Hunter sighed and took her hand pulling her to the boulder he sat at when out here and knelt down before he started digging in the grass and he pulled out a small pouch.

"Before you came, when Blake and I were still evil we kidnapped Sensei were going to destroy him with the Gem of Souls. You know how our parents died, and you know how Lothor tricked us. I used the Gem to protect us and it shattered. Cam threw most of it into the ocean, but I kept this part," he said and he sighed and moved to pocket them but a giant shadow fell over him and Neve who was looking at him with sad brown eyes.

"So," Vexacus spoke from behind them. "My readings are correct!"

After he said this a black bird like monster landed beside the fish alien. "Meet Condortron, an ingenious creations, if I do say so myself."

"Eww!" Neve said backing away and into Hunter's side who glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked, maintaining a firm hold on the gem and his girlfriend.

"For the same reason you are!" he growled and and he blasted at Hunter and Neve with his powers. Hunter jumped aside and brought Neve down with him. Hunter and Neve both got up and Neve dusted off her white shorts.

"You'll pay for that Fish face! Do you know how hard it is to get grass stains out of white?" Neve asked, glaring and Hunter glared the General and monster down as well.

"I've got more important things to think about now!" he yelled and he looked at Neve who smirked and nodded.

"Spirit Storm! Ranger form! Ha!" Neve yelled.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" he called and in flashes of pink and crimson they both stood morphed and started the battle. The battle went on for a while, Hunter fighting Vexacus and Neve fighting Condotron. At least they were before Condortron sent the Pink Ranger flying into the Crimson ranger and they both went rolling down a small incline, before Hunter stumbled back to his feet and helped Neve up as well and braced himself for another attack, which didn't come. Condortron stumbled away from the Crimson and Pink Rangers as the others appeared.

Unfortunately they were not the only ones, so did Motodrone and a bunch of Kelzaks.

Shane and Dustin fought the Kelzaks, while Blake and Tori took on Motodrone. The Blue and Navy rangers flipped off the bikes to double team the golden robot.

Dustin rode through a second group of Kelzaks with Cam. Neve went head to head with Condortron and along with Hunter. The Crimson Ranger leaned over as Neve lightly used his back as a spring board and flipped across his back and planted a kick in the bird's stomach sending him backwards away from the two rangers. She then flipped backwards until she landed beside Hunter who smiled at his girlfriend and steadied her as she lifted a hand to her head and stumbled.

"Whoa, dizzy," she said, and Hunter wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her fall.

"Are you okay?" the Crimson Ranger asked and Neve smiled up at him and nodded. She gasped as Condortron fired several lasers at her and Hunter and seeing as Hunter hadn't seen it until she gasped she used her slightly faster reflexes from years of martial arts, gymnastics and dancing to push him away and was hit as she jumped to avoid it landing and rolling to a stop beside Hunter.

"Neve, are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up and she nodded it had just been her side and arm hit, but besides a bruise she'd be fine.

"I'm fine Handsome, come on!" she said as they all regrouped as Vexacus stood before them after Motodrone had already disappeared taking the Kelzaks with him.

"With or without the Gem I will defeat you!" he yelled, before retreating himself. The rangers lowered their visors and turned to Hunter with similar frowns except for Neve who held onto Hunters arm and gave him some support knowing how hard this was for him.

"What Gem?" Tori asked. "What did he mean Hunter?"

The Crimson Ranger looked around at them knowing without looking they were staring at him with the same confused faces. He sighed, guess it was time to tell them the truth about the Gem.

**xXx**

"The Gem of Souls," Hunter said as he held the two chunks of the green gem in his Rangers had returned to Ops not long after after Vexacus left and Hunter had explained why Vexacus had attacked him in the clearing.

"But I threw them into ocean," Cam said.

Hunter shook his head. "Not all of it," he said.

The Wind Ranger, Neve and Blake leaned in for a closer look and Neve tilted her head and pulled away her head hurting the longer she stared at it and closer she got to it.

"You should have told me Hunter!" Blake said, upset that his brother hadn't trusted him with this.

Tori frowned and looked at her boyfriend I surprise. "You didn't know about this?" she asked.

"No, and we're gonna have a long talk why, aren't we bro?" Blake asked and Hunter sighed.

"I was going to tell you, but the more time that past, the harder it got." Hunter explained and lowered his head. "I'm sorry.".

"Those fragments must have been the source of the radiation I was tracking," Cam realized.

"So that means it had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword?" Neve questioned and Cam nodded before Neve started shaking and she backed farther away from her friends holding her head.

"Guys..." she muttered as she began to glow a soft pink. The other all looked at her and gasped.

"Neve, what's wrong?" Tori asked as she ran to the girl's side. Neve shook head and her eyes began to blur.

"I don't know, I don't feel so tired." The Rangers all looked at each other and Sensei jumped from his place and onto Hunter's shoulder.

"It is the Gem's doing. You must put it away Hunter," Sensei said and Hunter nodded and quickly wrapped the gem and shoved it into Cam's hands as Sensei jumped from his shoulder to Cam's. He then ran to his girlfriend who leaned heavily on Tori but regaining color and seemed to be feeling a bit better.

"Sensei why did the Gem effect her like that?" Tori asked as she watched Hunter comfort Neve and make sure she was alright.

"It has everything to do with her element. Neveah is a Spirit Ninja and the Gem of Souls was created by them. To create it a ninja from the school a long time ago sacrificed his life and powers. To power it to it's full potential a Spirit Ninja must be in it's presence. With it powered completely it can bring back a hundred dead ninja's or civilians but at the price of the Spirit Ninja's life. It was forbidden to be in the presence of Spirit Ninjas and that is why long ago my predecessor took the gem along with the Sensei of the Thunder Academy to the place it was found to rest for eternity." The Rangers all stared at Sensei in shock and Neve who was now back to herself except for a small headache bit her lip.

"So it was drawing my life force from me to power the gem?" she asked and Sensei nodded.

"Exactly, if you are within it's presence to long you would die." Hunter paled as he pulled Neve tighter into his side and thought of how he could have inadvertently killed his girlfriend. After a few moment of awkward silence Cam clicked his fingers and grinned.

"With the Gems I should be able to break through Lothor's energy field. Once I've done that, you guys should be able to teleport onto the ship," he explained seeing their confused looks. They all nodded and he turned to Neve. "Hopefully you'll be up to it by then."

Neve grinned and nodded. "I'm fine now, really I am," she said and they all looked at her and nodded. She did seem fine now.

"We'll be standing by," Shane said.

"Good, now on to business," Cam said and fell into morphing stance.

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" he yelled and in a flash of green stood morphed. Cam turning to the others nodded at them. "Wish me luck" he said, before he walked off into the Zord bay.

"Good luck," Neve said as he left, and the other smiled at her. They all went back to the computer and began to watch as Cam got closer to Lothor's ship when he began getting shot at. They all gasped and Neve bit her lip.

"Damn," she muttered and the other were all to concerned to notice much. Neve didn't curse much and when she did it was a sure sign something was stressing her out big time.

"Cam? Cam come in," Shane shouted as the ship took a hit.

"_I'm hit but I'm okay," _his voice came through and they all sighed in relief.

_"My biggest problem is if I don't get closer, I'll never be able to break through the energy field." _They watched as he made it to the ship and smiled.

"Awsome, he did it!" Dustin said and the others chuckled but then Blake pointed to the screen.

"The big bird is back," Blake stated and they all looked at the screen sighed.

"We have to call the zords," Shane commanded.

"We can't leave Cam out there," Hunter stated as he looked at the screen and Shane sighed.

"Cyber Cam and I will monitor my son. You must take the Zords and face Condortron," Sensei told them and they all nodded.

"Let's go," Tori said. They all ran to the Zord bay morphing on the way.

**xXx**

After Cam had come back from Lothor's ship – without the Ninja's unfortunately – he had helped the Rangers in their loosing battle against the big bird monster, forming the Hurricane Megazord. It had not taken them long after that to destroy the monster and after Hunter had taken Neve back to the little meadow like land where he's hid the gems before to show her where he's come to cool off and try and talk to his parents.

The Gems had been hidden away deep in the earth miles away from Ops or anywhere Neve would ever go so she'd not be effected by them. As it was the two chunks had merged into one from the life force it had already sucked from Neve.

"You don't have any more surprises out here do you?" Cam asked as he walked up to where Hunter and Neve sat on the rock. Neve was looking up at the Sun which was starting to set. They both looked up Cam and Hunter chuckled and shook his head.

"No," he said and Neve leaned against him placing her hand on his shoulder above where her head was rested. Hunter smiled down at his girlfriend and Cam nodded.

"Thanks for giving me the gem shards, It must have been hard to give up," Can said and Hunter smiled.

"They weren't doing much good out here. Didn't do you much good either," Hunter said, sighing and Neve looked at him and sat up a bit.

"Don't say that Hunter, it did do some good," she said.

"It got me onto the ship," Cam agreed. "If it hadn't been for Condortron's attack, those students might be free."

"Do you think we'll ever get back up there?" Hunter asked as they looked into the sky.

"The vehicle took quite a beating, but I'll get it running again," Cam promised nodding.

"We'll get those ninjas home, Hey Cam where are you going?" Neve asked as she saw Cam looking at his watch before going to leave. Cam looked at two and smirked.

"The movies," Cam said. "Leeann and I are catching a late movie." They both watched in shock as he left and then laughed. Who would have thought, though they were both the same age – though Leeann was already nineteen while Cam's birthday was in September.

"Who would have thought, they are cute together though," Neve said and Hunter smiled and pulled Neve closer to him resting his chin on her head as they watched the sun set.

"Let's not worry about that, look," Hunter said and Neve smiled and giggled as the sky was a work of yellow, pink, and red-oranges as the sunset on the horizon.

_You know you just can't kill a man when he's dead  
>You know the spirit survives (invincible)<br>You can't stop the advance of the Kingdom to come  
>You know the truth is alive (invincible) <em>

_You know you can't kill a man when he's dead _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is chapter seventeen, I hope you like it. I skipped General Deception Part I & II because I never really liked that episode and it was tiring to try and write. This episode was also a bit difficult because I had too rewrite half of it because my laptop died and I lost EVERYTHING. I was so upset, but that is also why this one doesn't have as much action or length compared to the other chapter. Also we are over half done now, only five chapters left, only three are episodes though. Another thing I hope the reason why the Gem effects Neve makes since to you all because at the time I wrote it I didn't even know this fact myself. What my plot bunnies want my plot bunnies usually get. I am also a little bummed last chapter only got two reviews, but that is better then none. I would like to thanks everyone who does review and even the ones who only read the story because this series is like my baby. I have so much planed sometimes I get confused on where in the series I am. **

**The song at the end is Invincible by Skillet and the only reason I put it in is because I was listening to the song while I was writing this scene and it sort of fit, almost with what I wanted portrayed in a way. Anyways next Chapter is Down and Dirty - one of my favorite episodes because it's reminds me of the times me and my little sister were at each others throats. Blake and Hunter had nothing on me and my sister, we tended to draw blood when we fought. Anyways please, R&R!  
><strong>


	18. Down and Dirty: Relationship Blues

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 18: Down and Dirty.**

_"Welcome to the Blue Bay Harbor and the last qualifier before the Nationals next month,"_ the announcer said.

"_the top four qualifiers this season will go through to the big show, so there is a lot at stake here folks."_

"You put in a new air filter right?" Kelly asked as she walked with Blake and Hunter towards the starting line of the next race, Neveah was walking alongside Hunter her arm looped through his and shockingly enough she was wearing motocross gear as well but hers was pink and black with white accents instead of crimson or navy likes the boys. She wasn't usually one for racing, Motocross had always been a fun sport she liked to do and it had taken years before her mother even let her and that was only two years ago when she was twelve. She had been training for this after Kelly saw her racing Blake on the track last week and now here she was. She wasn't in it to win though and Kelly knew this.

"Yeah," Blake answered as he looked up. Hunter glanced across at his brother and furred his brow in question.

"Did you seal it, so no dirt gets in your air box?" he asked and Neve nodded, wanting to know as well. The last thing any of them needed was to get injured.

"Bro, I'm not an idiot," Blake said and Kelly looked around and then back at them in question.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dustin?" Kelly asked with a small frown and Neve looked around as well and shook her head.

"No, I thought he'd be here for sure," Neve said and shrugged and moved to her bike which was beside Hunters and thanked the man setting it up.

"Hey, thanks guys," the two thunder brothers said moving to their bikes as Kelly headed back to the sidelines.

"You guys ready for this?" Neve asked as she sat on her bike and lifted her helmet. Hunter smirked at his girlfriend and nodded before placing the helmet on.

"Oh yeah," Blake said and the five second board was shown and the gates came down. "_The gates are down and - their off!"_ the announcer said loudly.

Hunter, Neve, and Blake were the first two riders over the gate and raced off over the track as the crowd around them cheered loudly. Neve smiled as she pulled around Blake and Hunter but was soon outraced by Blake while staying neck to neck with Hunter.

_"And there they go!"_ the announcer continued "_and it seems like an early start for Hunter Bradley on the inside track." _the two brothers pulled ahead of Neve and she chuckled and kept a constant speed trying to go faster, to get past Hunter and Blake but she couldn't and instead focused on making sure no one else passed her.

Blake coming closer to Hunter as they hit a hill that reached around the corner.

"_Now it's Hunter and Blake Bradley out in front and they are battling! If you'll look close behind is a new competitor since Angel Grove, Neveah Oliver!" _the announcer continued _"You wouldn't know these guys were brothers or friends at all!"_

Neve frowned as she watched Blake pull ahead of Hunter and she cursed under her breathe. This was just asking for trouble. "Oh, this is not going to end well," she muttered as she pulled ahead of one rider trying everything in the book to get passed her. As she focused on doing this kept one part of her mind on watching them both turn the corner. Blake pulled ahead and Hunter hit the outer lane and Neve cringed, that so wasn't planed. Seconds later Blake flew through the finish line, Hunter and Neve right behind him.

_"And Blake Bradley takes the win!"_ the announcer confirmed. "_that was a close race ladies and gentlemen"_

**xXx**

"Hey, nice race bro," Neve said as she and Blake clamped their hands together before pulling apart. Blake smiled at her and went to speak but didn't have a chance to reply as there was a shout from ahead of them and the two looked up as Hunter made his way towards them. It was obvious he was angry, it sort of shocked Neve as she had never really seen him angry. Especially not at Blake. He threw his helmet to the ground causing Neve and Blake to look at each other in concern.

"You're gonna scratch your helmet," Blake said, trying to lighten the mood. He knew his brother could have some anger problems at times and he really didn't want Neve to have to see this side of his brother. Hunter didn't seem to care though.

"What was that? You totally high-sided me!" Hunter demanded his voice raised.

"No I didn't, you came under me," Blake argued glaring at his brother.

"That's ridiculous!" Hunter protested, following his brother towards the equipment tools on the other side of the bikes.

"Hunter..." Neve began but Hunter look at her and shook his head.

"Stay out of it Neve," he snapped and Neve reared back in shock. He'd never spoken to her like that before. Not even when she'd been evil.

Blake glared at his brother wondering what the hell he was thinking, was he trying to loose Neveah?

"You wanted to race? I was racing!" Blake exclaimed as if it was the only explanation needed.

"Do you realize this means I don't make nationals?" the Crimson Ranger asked and Blake shrugged. Neve was still in slight shock as she looked between Hunter and Blake.

"So what? You said you can't go anyways." Hunter growled lightly and turned away from his slightly younger brother and he brushed past Neveah on his way. He would have kept moving if it hadn't been for Blake calling out to him and stopping him.

"Hey! You know what I think? I think you're just mad, because you got beat by your little brother! If it was any one of these other guys – hell if it had been Neve - it would have been a clean pass, but because it was me!" Blake yelled.

Hunter shook his head and continued walking away; kicking a plastic chair out of his way as he went. Neve sighed and shook her head.

"Hey," Kelly said as she approached Blake and Neve from behind "Is everything alright here?"

"Just great!" Blake answered her before walking off himself. Neve shook her head and smiled at Kelly.

"Sorry Kel, I've got to go as well," she said and ran off in the direction of Hunter. It took a few minutes before she finally got him in her line of sights and practically ninja streaked to his side to keep up with his long strides. He was simply to much taller then her for to catch up with and he wasn't listening to her call of his names.

"What was that back there, Hunter?" Neve asked as he continued to ignore her. Suddenly she got in front of him and crossed her arms, her eyes flashing pink as she glared at him.

"Hunter, talk to me," she said and Hunter stopped and his eyes softened as he stared at his girlfriend and he ran an hand through his hair.

"It's nothing to do with you Neve, just leave it alone," he said and went to move around him but Neve stopped him and shook her head.

"No dammit, we're going to talk about this now!" she yelled and Hunter glared and shook his hand free.

"Newsflash Neve, the world doesn't revolve around you," he spat and stormed off leaving Neve standing shocked, tears in her eyes. She screamed in frustration after a minute and stormed off in the other direction, intending to go home. Hunter himself was storming off to the apartment he shared with Blake to change into his street clothes and kept thinking of what he had said to Neve. How could he have been so mean to her? He had to fix this.

**xXx**

Neve ran into the house, slamming the door behind her as she raced up the stairs. Kimberly walked to the foot of the stairs and watched as her daughter disappeared behind her bedroom door before sighing and beginning her walk up the stairs to see what was bothering her. Kimberly knocked on the door slowly and after not getting a answer she slowly opened the door and entered to see the young brunette stripping out of her motocross gear and dressing in a pair of black and pink leggings and a long coral pink short with a glittery butterfly on it. She still had on her favorite pieces of jewelry but Kim watched as she threw herself on her bed hugging a large stuffed bird to her chest – a gift from Hunter when they first began dating.

"Neveah?" Kim asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What mom?" Neve asked.

"Is something wrong?" Neve rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hunter is such a jerk! You don't think I'm self centered do you?" Kim stared at her daughter in shock and asked.

"Hunter said you where self centered?"

"No..not technically. He said, 'Newsflash Neve, the world doesn't revolve around you' I mean what does that mean? I was just trying to help him," she said as a few tears fell and Kim sighed. The words made her think back to when Tommy said something similar to her yet he had been evil at the time. She knew Hunter wasn't evil though, this was one of those relationship spats everyone had. Even she and Tommy had them, though not often.

"Honey, I am sure he feels bad about that. What happened?" she asked

"Blake won the race today, Hunter blew a fuse. I'm kind of confused on the details myself," Neve admitted as she sat up, moving the stuffed bird which was crimson and white off her lap. She wasn't angry anymore, but she was missing Hunter.

"Oh, honey why don't you go talk to him. I am sure this is all just one big misunderstanding," Kimberly said and Neve smiled and hugged her mother, kissing her cheek before jumping up and putting on a pair of black ballet flats.

"Thanks mom, it helped. I'll be back latter!" she said and ran out of the room. Kimberly watched as she left and grabbed the crimson phoenix on her bed and hugged it herself as she thought of how fast her little girl was growing up. Before long she'd be married, and having children of her own – she might be only fourteen now but time was something that never stood still, it flew and before long she'd be eighteen and then twenty-one and Kim shook her head. There was no reason to dwell on that, it was far to early to be having empty nest syndrome.

**xXx**

It did not take her long to find Hunter at Storm Chargers in the back room. As she entered she saw Blake talking with Tori in the TV room. Hunter turned as he heard Neve cough and he sighed. Leaning against the counter he looked at the floor.

"I thought you wouldn't talk to me for a while," he said and Neve smiled and shrugged moving forward.

"At first I wasn't. What you said really hurt me, but my mom talked to me and made me realize. This is a relationship Hunter sometimes we're going to fight. If we didn't I don't think we'd be meant for each other – no one can not bicker and be in love. You should have seen some of my parents fights," Neve said thinking back to the Forever Red mission.

"I'm sorry Beautiful, it's just he made me mad. I mean what he did," Hunter said shaking his head and and Neve walked over and hopped onto the counter across from Hunter. He turned and shrugged.

"What do you mean Hunter? All I saw was a race," Neve said and Hunter shook his head.

"He stuffed me, he totally blocked me!"Hunter protested.

"You don't expect me to take sides on this do you?"she asked as Hunter came to stand in front of her, his arms either side of her and he leaned down smiling that crocked smile which made he so hard to ignore or deny.

"Not that look handsome, I love you but I'm not choosing between the two of you. That's just lame!" Neve said and Hunter sighed and shook his head as he looked into her brown eyes.

"I'm sure whatever it looked like he didn't mean to do, he's your brother," Neve said as he raised her hand and stroked his hair as some of it fell into his face.

"All I know is there's clean racing and dirty racing, and what he did was definitely dirty!" he said and Neve leaned her forehead against his.

Whatever happened, you and Blake just gotta work this out!"

Hunter shook his head stubbornly as he ran one of his hands over her cheek.

"I'm not going to him!" He opened his mouth to speak again but Neve crushed her lips to his and Hunter leaned closer as Neve wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, this is not a makeout room!" Kelly yelled from the door and the pulled apart and Hunter looked at Kelly sheepishly.

"Sorry Kelly, won't happen again," he said and Kelly nodded and left. Hunter looked back at his girlfriend and leaned forward to press a more tender kiss to his lips.

"No matter what!" he whispered as he pulled away and walked out. Neve groaned and followed after him, but he was already gone by the time she got there and she walked to where Tori and Shane were talking.

"Any luck?" Tori asked as Neve walked up.

"No, their both stubborn as bulls!" she said, throwing her hands up as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, from what Kelly was yelling it doesn't look like you were doing much talking," Shane teased and Neve glared at her friend in red. Tori shook her head and shrugged.

"I suggest locking them in Ninja Ops and letting them fight it out" Tori said. Neve laughed.

"Either they'll start fighting about who is the better fighter or they'll kill each other. I don't know about you sister, but I like a living boyfriend," Neveah said and Dustin chuckled as he appeared.

"Way to stay positive," Dustin said, holding a wet cloth to his head.

"Dude! What happened to you?" Shane asked.

"It's nothing," Dustin said. "I've just got a lot on my mind." At that moment their Morphers beeped.

"_You guys better get over here," _Cam said and the four Rangers nodded.

"On our way," Shane answered, and the four of them headed for the door before Ninja Streaking to Ninja Ops.

**xXx**

"What's up?" Shane asked when they entered headquarters, Neve noticed both Thunder Rangers were already there.

Cam looked up from the laptop in front of him and nodded at his friends. "Look at this, and more importantly listen," he said as he hit enter and Blake took up the spot on the table as Tori and Neve leaned over Cam, Hunter took up space next to Neve as Dustin and Shane stood behind the two girls.

_"Come on Rangers, don't you want to come out and play?"_ asked a familiar voice. "_It's just little old me."_

Dustin frowned and Neve gasped. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"Kapri" Tori spoke and though it sounded like a question she already knew the answer.

"I knew that bottle pink haired idiot wasn't as stupid as she acted!" Neve said, glaring at the screen. Sensei flipped across the top of the laptop and landed on the desk beside Blake.

"You are correct Tori, there is no time to waste. You must intercept her before she can do any damage."

"I'll initiate the Zord sequence from here, then join you," Cam told them and the Rangers nodded.

"Right." Shane nodded as he turned away from the laptop with the others following him.

"Wait, before you go! Hunter, Blake," he addressed the Thunders who turned to him. "Remember, what ever differences you may have right now, you must put them aside while performing your Ranger duties."

Blake folded his arms as if he was a child being scolded but nodded. "I will if he does,"

"Don't worry about me, dude!" Hunter spat back and Neve and Tori exchanged glances and shook there heads. They didn't like seeing their boyfriends at each others throats. They shared slight frowns before facing the front once more

"Now that's out of the way" Shane said he began the roll call. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" The six of them morphed and as they left Ninja Ops they quickly entered their Zords before meeting Kapri with the two Megazords.

**xXx**

"Storm Megazord!" the Wind Rangers said when their Megazord was complete

The Thunder Megazord was complete next "Thunder Spirit Megazord!" Hunter, Neve, and Blake said as well.

"Well, there they are," Kapri sneered from her Zord. "All my least favorite colors!"

Dustin scoffed and laughed almost bitterly. "Oh, now its on!"

"She sure wears a lot of pink to not like the color – someone is jeal-ous," Neve said in a sing song voice.

"Let's do this!" Hunter said from the Thunder Spirit Megazord as it stood on the left flank of the Wind Megazord, each with a weapon the Megazords moved forward. They each attacked Kapri but Kapri blocked and attacked back.

"Feel the love rangers, feel the love!" she said and she blew out three pink heart shaped bubbles that exploded when they hit the Wind Megazord. Neve cringed form her spot above Hunter and Blake.

"She's pretty good in a Zord," she said having to hand it to the evil space ninja.

"Power disc, locked and dropped," Dustin said and he produced a laser cannon which he fired at Kapri. Kapri managed to dodge and the lasers collided with the Thunder Spirit Megazord who didn't move in time and hit the ground with a crash.

Kapri laughed from inside her Robot "Nice shot losers! Man, this is easier than I thought it would be."

Suddenly Blake and Hunter's arguing could be heard over the intercoms and Neve sighing and banging her head against something.

"Why didn't you duck?" Hunter demanded.

"Me? You're the one with lateral controls!" Blake yelled, banging his fist on the controls. Neve screamed in frustration and hit both boys over the head.

"Stupid, stupid boys!" she spat and placed her hands on either side of her helmet and shook her head. She hated using her Zord manually.

"_Now, what did we just discuss?_" Sensei's asked from the system and all three Rangers sat straighter and bowed slightly.

"Sorry Sensei," the Thunder brothers and Neve apologized. "It won't happen again."

"_You know its time like this,_" Cam's voice sounded "_that I'm thankful I'm an only child_"

"Funny Cam, real Funny. I hope Davie and I aren't like this when he's older," Neve said, sighing. Hunter looked up at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Sorry Beautiful," he said and Neve smiled back at him.

"This isn't working!" Shane complained as the Wind Megazord was thrown into the Thunder's causing them to yell out as sparks emitted from inside the Zord, but the collision had knocked the Thunders back online.

"I'm back online," Hunter said and Neve laughed in joy, pumping her fist.

"Me too!"Blake agreed, though grudgingly as the other Megazord got up off the other Zord.

"I'm going to Lightening Mode!" Shane said and Thunders and Neveah watched as the Wind Megazord became slimmer and managed to slash at Kapri sending the girl's Zord to the ground.

"Wait a minute!" Kapri cried.

The Wind Megazord landed back on the ground as it stood over Kapri. "Lets finish this!" Shane commanded.

"NOW!" Kapri ordered and laser beams hit the Wind rangers as two more robots appeared alongside Kapri.

"Who's that?" Tori asked and Neve shook her head in disbelief.

"I'd know that bug headed Zord anywhere, it has to be Marah!" Neve said.

The pink bee pointed her sabers towards the ground as an all too familiar voice sounded from inside

"You didn't think I'd let Kapri get all credit now did you Rangers, Traitor?" it was Marah and Neve rolled her eyes. Months latter and Marah was still sore that she'd broken free of Lothor's hold.

"Remember me?" asked another familiar voice and they all gasped, Shimazu. Neve growled, god she hated that guy.

Marah fired lasers once more at the Wind rangers as they cart wheeled aside avoiding her attacks but when they stopped, Shimazu had jumped forward and fired his own lasers at them. They made it back to their feet but Shimazu attacked and sent them crashing to the ground.

"Tori are you alright?" Cam asked as he monitored the Rangers vitals from Ninja Ops.

Tori groaned holding her head before she nodded and answered. "Yeah, just a little shaken."

"Your gonna be more than a little shaken in a minute sister," Kapri answered and Neve glared from her spot above Hunter and Blake.

"_Tori, I've got something to even the odds,_" Cam said over the open communication system. "_Stand by, I'm on my way._"

"You got it!" Tori said and Neve sighed.

"Hurry Cam," Neve said and she fired fire from the Thunder Spirit Megazord as Kapri took a jump for the Wind Megazord.

Not a minute latter Cam arrived on the scene, but he wasn't alone. There were three other helicopters behind him.

"It's Cam!" Shane said and looked at the other two confused.

"And Cam!" Hunter responded, shocked.

"And Cam?" Dustin said in surprise and confusion.

"Three Cam's but how?" Neve asked.

"Woah! What?" the others asked.

"Hey, fight fire with fire right?" Cam asked, the four Samurai star Megazords landed on the ground beside the three other Megazords.

"But how?" Tori asked in confusion.

"Their drones, use them to combine with your Megazord!" Cam answered the Blue Ranger.

"Talk about multitasking!" Dustin laughed.

"Let's try them out," Shane said as Tori removed herself from the side of the Wind Megazord and one drone re-attached itself. The second drone then turned back into a helicopter and attached itself to the Thunder Megazord after Neve detached and began flying around high in the sky.

This left Tori and Neve on their own on the sidelines until Neve hmm'd and flew over Tori's head.

"Hey Tor, you want to hook up?" Neve asked and Tori blinked and looked to her friend.

"What, you can do that?" she asked and Neve laughed and began to play her Phoenix dagger which activated her own Megazord formation though it was smaller then the other Megazords. She then flew over Tori and stalled.

"Yep, you ready?" Neve asked and Tori nodded and Neve and Tori began to hook together. The Dolphin forming a shield and helmet like configuration on the slim Megazord.

"Waterbird Megazord!" Tori and Neve said as it finished and they stood beside the other three Zords. The other laughed and nodded at their friends.

"Alright!"

"Are you ready to toast these teenagers?" Kapri asked glaring at the new Zords. Shimazu looked around at the console in his Zord and nodded. "All sequences prepared to fire" he answered

"It's good to be bad," Marah said with a smirk and the fight between them began once more; Shimazu vs. Shane and Dustin – Kapri vs. Cam - Marah vs. Hunter and Blake. While Tori and Neve added their help where needed. The fact the Waterbird Megazord still had functioning wings from the Phoenix helped them with a advantage.

Shane aimed at Shimazu but the warrior deflected it and slashed back at the two wind rangers knocking them slightly off guard for a few seconds. Neve narrowed her eyes as she and Tori flew over head and aimed their laser gun which was part of the dolphin's mouth at Shimazu and fired a large blast of fire which was blue instead of pink or red-orange like it usually was. It hit just as Shane acted.

"Maximum power!" the red ranger commanded and the spinners on the side of the Samurai Star Megazord that had attached to the side of the Wind Megazord started to spin wildly before the cannon was aimed at Shimazu.

Blake and Hunter also started to collect electrical impulses from the surrounding air and aimed their Cannon's at Marah and the two Megazords fired and the energy blasts hit Marah and Shimazu's robots causing them to explode and the two space freaks to eject and hit the ground beneath them. Neve and Tori chuckled and landed on the ground beside the Thunder Megazord.

"I knew this would happen!" Shimazu complained as he and Marah got up.

"Hey! Don't be such a wimp! Our robots are equipped with electrical pulse generators, the rangers will be disabled as we speak," Marah said, smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Oh," he said turning back to the Megazords. These girls were smarter then anyone gave them credit for.

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed.

"Are you guys feeling this?" Dustin asked.

"I am," Hunter answered. "What it is?"

Neve frowned and looked at Tori as she began looking around at her controls and hitting a few buttons which began to short out whatever was effecting the Waterbird Megazord.

"I don't know!" Blake responded.

"I don't either but I don't like it!" Neve exclaimed, snarling slightly. No one messed with her Zord.

There was a clang as Kapri crossed her blades and blocked an attack from Cam and Neve was able to gain control back and used the other arm of the Zord which had a blade similar to the ones on Kapri's zord and used it to slash at Kapri. Kapri managed to block the attack and push the Two Zords away and Neve and Tori struggled to maintain balance.

"Aww," Kapri cooed mockingly. "don't look so down Rangers."

"Girls, you ready to join in this and hook up?" Hunter asked and Neve giggled.

"I thought you'd never ask," Neve said and looked to Tori who nodded and they separated, the Phoenix once again flying on it's own and the Dolphin on it's own.

"Tori?" she asked. "Ready to get in this?"

"Oh yeah!" she said and the Dolphin Zord squeaked as it appeared. "Remember me?" she asked Kapri before latching onto the side of Kapri's Zord.

"Hey!" Kapri yelled. "Get off! I hate fish!"

Tori let go and bobbed backwards on the tail of her Zord as the dolphin chirped happily.

The drone's had disappeared from the Wind, and Thunder Megazords and Tori re-attached herself to the Wind Megazord and Neve joined back with Hunter and Blake. "Now, lets show her what a real Zord is!" Neve yelled.

"Whoa, someone made Neve mad," Shane said chuckling. "You heard her guys!"

"Locked and dropped!" Hunter, Shane, and Cam locked and dropped their Power Spheres as the Ninja Firebird was created and joined the Zords together to create the Hurricane Megazord.

"Hurricane Megazord!" all seven rangers yelled form inside the Megazord.

"Your gonna have a mammoth headache when this is over!" Neve said, as the Lightening rift blaster was passed onto her and she commanded the Mammoth Zord forward. The rangers combined with the Mammoth Zord and called forth all their individual weapons which also combined.

"Mammoth Megazord Blast!" Neveah yelled. "Activate!"

"FIRE!" the others yelled as they all pulled back on their controls and shot out numerous energy blasts at Kapri. The blasts connected and Kapri's Zord exploded and the Ranger cheered.

**xXx**

"What are we doing here?" Blake frowned, looking up at Neve who sat on her own bike in between them, yet she was facing them.

"I am sick of you two fighting. Your brothers for got sake, your all each other has – that does not include me or Tori Hunter," Neve said, looking pointedly at her boyfriend who opened his mouth to speak. He quickly shut it as he saw the look in her eyes. He knew better then to mess with the Pink Wrath that was his girlfriend. "This has to end, so you'll both do five laps, and end this," she spat and they exchanged looks, they knew they couldn't argue with her. She was an Oliver and an Hart, she was possibly the most stubborn person in the world considering who her parents were.

"Fine," Hunter agreed, putting on his helmet. "Five laps, lets settle this once and for all."

Blake nodded "Fine!"

It was only a moment latter the two were off and Neve instantly turned her bike around and rode off to the side to watch. For the first few runs Hunter was in the lead, but when they came to the last turning Blake took the outside track and managed to come out on top, and flew through the finished line first. Neve met them on her bike as they came to a stop and she got off of it and looked at the two boys.

"Yeah, man," Blake said with a smile as he removed his helmet. "Good race. You totally railed that last turn."

"Yeah, thanks" Hunter said, his breathing a little hard as he looked to his girlfriend and then back to his brother. "you were right."

"About what?" Blake asked, confused.

"About what you said earlier, you beat me fair and square – it's hard to admit that your lil' bro does something better than you do," Hunter admitted.

Blake shook his head. "Hey, today may be better, tomorrow may not be, but we're always going to be bros. We just got to remember that," Blake said and and Hunter smiled and bumped fist with his brother.

"Yeah we do," he said and Neve bounced in between them and smiled.

"Oh, my favorite boys are back together again!" she coo'd and and she pulled them both into hugs after they had gotten off their bikes. Hunter looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is he your favorite?" he asked and Neve laughed and kissed her boyfriend before smiling at both boys.

"I didn't say that Handsome. Don't worry your still my number one," she said and he smiled before she pulled away and smirked. "But Blake is still my favorite." Neve laughed as she took off running and Hunter chased after her both not as fast as they could be because of their motocross gear and Blake stood back and laughed. He and Hunter may not have their parents but life was good. They were not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I am glad you guys are liking this story so much. Anyways only a few more chapter left and then onto Dino Thunder where I am going to really put Neve through the ringer. I already fill bad about it and I haven't even written it yet. Also in this chapter we see a side of Neve and Hunter's relationship that we haven't seen before. I put this here and I didn't even have it planed until I got to the first scene where Hunter was sort of rude and mean to Neve because I thought it was needed. We all need to realize couples fight and Neve and Hunter are no different. **

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also I know school starts usually in late August but maybe in California they don't? I don't know but for the sake of the story school does not start until September 6th which from looking at a 2010 calender I have found is a Monday! I hate Mondays. Anyways, R&R - oh and who wants to see Kimberly as a Ranger in Dino Thunder? I've been thinking about it, haven't come to a decision yet.  
><strong>


	19. Calm before the Storm: Part I

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 19: Storm before the Calm: Part I**

**Blue Bay Harbor;**

**September 8th, 2010:**

"I can't believe this! I ordered four stroke oil and they gave me this two stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?" Dustin yelled as he entered Storm Charges with a box of oil. Kelly, Shane, Tori and Neve all laughed at their Yellow clad friend and he looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked and Shane walked forward grinning.

"Forget the oil, and pack your bags," Shane said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Dustin asked.

Kelly smirked and walked forward, Shane walking into the T.V room as Neve followed behind Kelly and and Tori beside her, the two female Ranger's arms were looped together. "You wanted a freestyle, well, you're gonna get your chance!" Kelly said as she handed him a few forms.

"This is for the US action games! Are you serious!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide and bright at the prospect of going to the Action Games.

Kelly grinned. "Yep, and by the way, on the sponsor, write Storm Charges," she said as she walked away. Dustin smiled and turned to Shane. "Did you know about this?" he asked.

"I'm going too! Skateboarding baby, yeah!" Shane said, grinning. The two boys cheered as Tori and Neve entered the room. Dustin turned to them and grinning pushed the papers towards them to show them off. "Hey Tor, Neve, guess what?"

"Oh, Kelly's sponsoring you to go the US action games in freestyle," Tori said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked, frowning.

"She told me this morning," she answered, and Neve smiled at the boy and she and Tori entered the T.V room and plopped down on the couch together.

"Ah, he's so happy. You know I didn't even realize he could do freestyle," Neve said and Dustin grinned.

"Yeah, It's were I started out and then I met Kelly and got into Motocross," he said and Neve smirked.

"I did a little freestyle myself when I started out but then my mother found out how dangerous it was compared to Motocross which was what I wanted to do. I broke my leg in two places and she put a stop to it, but allowed me to pursue Motocross after I was healed," Neve said and the others all looked at her in surprise.

"You broke you leg..." Tori began and Shane finished.

"In two places?" Neve laughed and nodded, lifting up her left leg.

"Yep, below the shin and at the ankle. Put a stop to my dancing and gymnastics for a long while. Hey Hunter, Blake!" Neve said as she saw Hunter and Blake entered the TV room and Tori and Neve shifted around the couches so they could sit down. Both girls kissed their respective boyfriend hello and Tori jumped up so Blake could sit and then sat back down in his lap and Neve and Hunter did the same thing. Dustin sighed and sat on the table in front of the Thunders.

"So let me get this straight, everyone knew except for me?" Dustin asked and they all smiled, and looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah," Tori answered with a smile.

"Since yesterday actually, well I did anyways," Neve said smiling. Dustin chuckled and nodded before looking at the Navy Ranger who sat so calmly with Tori.

"Hey, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah? For the Factory Blue sponsorship?" Dustin asked.

"Oh yeah, how did that go?" Tori asked her boyfriend. Blake sighed and Hunter smirked.

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine. He said he hadn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!" Hunter explained and Neve smiled at her boyfriends brother. The others smiled and congratulated him.

"So what's the deal?" Shane asked.

"Well, Factory ride if I want it," Blake said as he smiled.

Dustin frowned slightly. "Well, why wouldn't you want it?" he asked.

"Well, don't you think we're a little busy around here?" Blake asked.

Shane looked excited for his friend and Neve shook her head at the boy. "How can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane asked and Neve nodded.

"Yeah, your not going to be a Ranger forever and if worst comes to worst you could always pass on the power. Both my parents did when their dreams came knocking, I am not saying to go for it or jump the gun, but listen to your instincts man, only you know what's right for you," Neve said and Blake smiled.

Hunter nodded. "That's what I told him! Just not in so many words," he said and he patted his younger brother on the back.

"Ah, damn we got to get back to work," Shane said and the boys nodded before getting up. Neve and Tori both said goodbye to Hunter and Blake and smiled as they began working.

"We're so lucky," Neve said as she and Tori took took up refugee in the TV room.

"Yeah, wait how are we lucky?" Tori asked looking at the girl who was a sister to her. It was kind of ironic that she and Neve got on better then Tori and her real sister, Samantha.

"Because, we have the sweetest boys for boyfriends. Who could not love them?" Neve asked as she pointed at where Blake and Hunter were lifting heavy boxes and placing them in the back room. Their shirt were rippling with their shoulder and back muscles and both girls sighed before bursting into giggles.

"Wait, I just thought of something. Did anyone tell Sensei?" Tori asked Neve and she blinked and shrugged.

"Lets go ask," Neve said and both girls got up and entered the store room.

"Question," the Blue Ranger spoke up drawing everyone's attention to her. "Did anyone tell Sensei that we're going to the Action Games?" The boys all exchanged looks.

"Uh oh, not me," Shane said.

Dustin nodded and scratched the back of his head. "And what about Cam?" he asked. "Did you guys ask him if he wanted to go?"

**xXx**

"So it slipped all your minds? I mean Dustin I can believe.." Cam asked, slightly offended that he was so easily forgotten.

"Hey! I was the one who remembered," Dustin said, defending himself.

Shane nodded and patted Dustin on the back. "It's true, he was."

Cam shrugged in response and turned to his dad. "I can understand how this could have happened." The guinea pig began. "It is a great honor to compete in such an event. I can only imagine the excitement could be quite a distraction," he said nodding in his understanding.

"So can we go Sensei?" Neve asked a sheepish smile on her face and her brown eyes wide. It was a look Hunter knew all to well, one that the Crimson clad boy doubted the guinea pig could say no to.

"Yes, of course," he answered.

"Alright!" Blake exclaimed, as the others cheered.

**xXx**

Neve grinned as she buckled Davie into his car seat in between her and Hunter. Kim stood behind her bitting her lip but smiled as her daughter turned around.

"You be careful with him in the van right?" Kim asked and looked at Kelly who stood beside them and Kelly smiled and nodded.

"Of course Ms. Oliver, I wouldn't dream of not being careful," Kelly said and Kim smiled at the redhead.

"Please, just call me Kim or Kimberly." Kelly nodded and walked around to the drivers side as Neve hugged her mother.

"Don't worry mom, you'll be right behind us the whole way. Me and Hunter won't let anything happen to Bubba," she said and Kim smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I trust you, I'll see you all at the games," Kim said and she nodded before hopping into her seat in the back with Davie and Hunter. In front of them was Tori and Blake, and then Dustin and Shane in front of them and Cam sat in the front with Kelly.

"Hi Davie," Hunter said as he buckled in and ruffled the lightly hairy head of his girlfriends brother before smiling at Neve.

"Hey Beautiful," he said and leaned over to kiss her softly and then they both sat back and intertwined their hands which settled over David who gurgled. It sort of looked odd, but also kind of cute like they were protecting the baby from any harm.

It wasn't a long drive to the US action games, which were being held in a clearing that was on the border line between Blue Bay Harbor and Reefside, another reason they were meeting Tommy there, when the Storm Charges Van came to a halt they all scrambled to get out, just as the rush of other participants and viewers rushed past them. Neve laughed and began unbuckling Davie from his car seat as Hunter stood beside her waiting.

"You guys better check in," Kelly yelled over the noise. "I'll make sure your gear is okay."

Shane nodded. "Okay," he was standing on the edge of the van behind Tori and Neve who finally got Davie from his seat and turned to hand the baby to Hunter who happily took the boy. "We'll check the place out for -"

"Let me guess," Tori interrupted Shane. "Chicks?"

Shane smirked. "Now that you mention it!" he smirked and Cam and Dustin laughed. Just as Neve shut the van door after getting the diaper bag an older couple, maybe late sixties walked by and the woman stopped in front of Hunter and Neve.

"Oh what a cute baby, you're son is beautiful," the woman said and the other Rangers all covered their mouths to hide their laughter as both the Pink and Crimson Rangers eyes widened and they turned the color of their suits.

"My..our son..." Hunter stuttered as if in shock. Neve shook her head and laughed nervously.

"No, no, my..not our...brother, he's my brother!" Neve almost shouted and the older woman smiled.

"I understand dear, no need to be shy. I was not much older then you when I had my oldest daughter, only fifteen. She's fifty now, has a son of her own who is in the games," she said and the others lost their cool and collapsed to the ground as Hunter continued to stared straight ahead even though David was laughing in his arms and chewing on the shirt he wore. Neve stared in disbelief and the woman husband gave them a apologetic smile before grabbing his wife.

"Come along Hazel, the children are waiting for us," he said and Hazel – the old woman – smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, one thing about having children so young dear you tend to have a lot more after. I have nine children myself, almost the same number of grandchildren..." her words were drowned out as she and her husband walked away but they could all tell she was still talking to her husband. Neve had almost blacked out upon the woman telling of how many children she had. She'd die before she had nine children.

"Bro, you okay?" Blake asked as he finally stopped laughing. Tori came to Neve's side and couldn't help but think the two's statue and fish expressions were funny. Obviously Davie did as well.

"Oh my GOD!" Neve finally said and closed her eyes.

"Davie doesn't look like me and Hunter, right?" she asked looking to Tori who shrugged and then nodded.

"Maybe a little but he's a baby, he looks like me and Dustin if we wanted him to," Tori said and Blake froze and glared at the boy in Yellow behind her girlfriend. Dustin put up his hands and back away.

"That was mortifying," Hunter said and Blake laughed as Kimberly pulled up and so did a Black jeep. Neve sighed in relief as her parents got out and she grabbed Hunter and dragged him to meet her parents.

"Mom, take him. Please, he's already got strangers thinking he is my and Hunter son. I can't take this," Tommy and Kim both stared at their daughter with wide eyes and Hunter was still sort of frozen in terror and Neve turned to her boyfriend who was holding David. "- Hunter give them the baby and lets go before someone else gets any funny ideas!" Neve exclaimed and Hunter blinked and handed the baby to Tommy before following his girlfriend loyally.

"What just happened?" Kim asked and Tori burst into laughing as she and Blake told them what had happened. Soon enough Kim and Tommy were laughing as well and Blake ran to catch up with Shane and Cam.

"Come on," Cam said. "I'll cruise with you."

"Cyber Cam?" Blake asked as he walked with Shane and Dustin.

Cam shook his head. "No! Not Cyber Cam! Who said real Cam can't cruise?"

Tori chuckled as they all followed Hunter and Neve inside.

**xXx**

Hunter was talking to two girls behind an information booth while Cam and Neve looked around. Neveah glared at the two girls behind the counter as they took more to heart then Hunter being a nice gentlemen by letting them know they should come out to see a race. She knew the looks these girl were tossing his way, she had given them to Hunter early on in their relationship and sometimes still. Neve sighed and turned and something in particular caught her eyes and she looked at Cam who had just noticed the same thing.

"Hunter," Cam spoke, as he slowly took his eyes away from scene.

"Not now Cam," Hunter cut him off and Neve turned and took him by the ear making her boyfriend cry out as she forced him to look at what they were.

"Yes know," Neve growled and Hunter looked to what they meant and his eyes widened. Marah, Kapri, and a bunch of Kelzaks. The three looked at each other before they ran off and stopped at the skate ramp where the minions stopped.

"Hey, you lost?" Cam asked.

"Do we look lost?" Kapri asked rolling her eyes before she called for the Kelzak Furies. The three went in defensive stances and started fighting them off.

"I think we might need a few extra hands," Cam spoke as the fight progressed and Neve cartwheeled away from one and clothes-lined another. Hunter smirked at his girlfriends dirty move – something she picked up from her Uncle Jason's obsession with wrestling - and then swung one away and watched in pride as his girlfriend kick it in the stomach sending it flying off the ramp. As all this happened three random teens came running in to help, and at first Neve and the others thought it was Tori, Dustin and Shane. They soon joined the fight.

"You have to get out of here," Cam told them as she struggled with a Kelzak before elbowing it and roundhouse kicking it in the head.

"We're just trying to help!" the brunette yelled as he tried to get his arm out of a Kelzaks hold.

"You can help by standing aside," Hunter yelled as he kicked away a Kelzak.

"What they said, but it's not the time right now!" Neve yelled as she jumped and did a split in the air, hitting two kelzaks in the head and she landed gracefully on her feet. Not a second latter the Kelzaks disappeared.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter asked the three as he and the other two regrouped standing on the ramp.

"We were thinking you were in trouble," the brunette spoke.

"You should be happy we were there," the Hispanic one spoke, which from a distance was a dead ringer for Shane said. The blonde nodded and Neve couldn't help but wonder if this was Samantha? She shook her head, she did look a bit like Tori but Samantha was a year younger then she was, and this girl did not look thirteen to her.

"No, you should be happy they all decided to dematerialize," Cam scolded. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"We were just trying to help," the blonde said and Neve glared at both boys before turning back to the three teenagers who had to be around sixteen.

"Look, what you did was brave and it shows a lot of character that you'd help complete strangers but maybe you should be more careful about these kind of things," she told them kindly and the three teens nodded and left.

"At least she was nice," the blonde said as they walked away and Neve smirked as she turned to Cam and Hunter.

**xXx**

"What happened?" Tori asked, coming to a stop beside Hunter and Neve as he stood on the top of a hill, as Cam stood at the base on a flat patch of grass. It was on the other side of the barrier surrounding the Games.

"Marah and Kapri," Hunter answered and Neve nodded.

"Yeah, by the way do you and Shane have clones? The other looked a bit like Dustin from a Dustin but not much up close," Neve said and Tori looked at her weirdly before shaking her head and turning back to Cam. Cam sighed and looked up at the others.

"This is the place they were interesting in," he explained pointing down and Dustin shrugged.

"Well, I don't see anything," Dustin pointed out, looking around Shane nodded then he frowned.

"Hey, what's up with your amulet?" Shane asked, pointing at Cam's amulet.

Cam looked down. "Argh! It's frozen!" he exclaimed.

"Frozen?" Dustin asked, with a slight chuckle. "Dude, it's like...80 degrees out."

Cam nodded. "No kidding," he said, pulling his Amulet from around his neck and bringing it to eye level. "Better get back to Ops and run some tests on it there; see what this is all about." The others nodded before they went separate ways. Cam back to Ops and the others meeting up with Kim and Tommy and Kelly.

**xXx**

With Cam back at the Ninja Ops, the others had stayed behind to watch the beginning of the Skateboard competition; fans were cheering loudly all around the rangers, as the participants performed awesome tricks on their boards.

"I think Davie likes Skateboarding don't you baby?" Kim asked as she smiled down at the smiling and giggling baby in her arms who couldn't seem take his eyes away from the tricks the skaters were doing. Tommy chuckled and smiled as the other laughed. He smiled at his daughter, happy to see her smiling and laughing like she used to before their life had been uprooted in Angel Grove and she had become a Ranger. He could still see the regret and haunted look but it was only because he shared the same look.

"Hey, isn't the kid who helped us earlier?" Neve asked pointing to one in the gaudy orange, blue and white shorts and brown, red and white shirt. Hunter looked and smiled nodding.

"Yeah, that him, reminds me of Dustin," he said and Kim and Tommy looked at the boy and then back to the two teens.

"Helped you, with what?" Tommy asked and the Rangers turned to each other and then Neve who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Umm, Marah and Kapri might have shown up earlier with some Kelzaks," she said. "Don't worry, we took care of them, Cam's at ops now checking something out, he and his friends helped us out. They were pretty good." She continued after seeing the worried look on her parents face.

"Okay..." Tommy didn't get to finish though as the morphers beeped and they huddled closely, the only ones who could hear besides them were Tommy and Kim.

"Go for Shane," Shane said over the communication link.

_"Rangers, I'm sending the Zords to you, There is a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with," _Cam said. Kim and Tommy sighed as the Rangers did.

"Be careful," Tommy told them, looking meaningfully at his daughter who smiled and nodded as they moved past Kelly, who frowned at them. "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Uh, Bathroom" Dustin lied easily

Kelly frowned at this. "All of you?"

"We'll be back," Shane told her.

"We promise!" Neve called back and as they reached a secluded place they fell into line.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Spirit Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

The battle didn't really last all that long, six minutes before it looked like the Rangers would loose as a blast separated the Hurricane Megazord. Neve glared at Vexacus from her spot above Hunter and Blake in the Thunder Spirit Megazord.

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus roared as the two Megazords stood up.

"I don't think so!" Hunter stated.

"I'm sick of this fish, I hate fish!" Neve snarled and Blake chuckled.

"It's thunder time!" Blake shouted.

"Locked and dropped!" both brothers called and the power spear was released. The battle continued until Vexacus and the Thunder Spirit Megazord were both blown up. As the battle ended the three Wind Rangers raced to the place were the Zords had wreaked. It sort shocking to see that even Neve's was totaled.

"Cam, we've reached the thunder zord wreckage," Shane spoke. "It doesn't look good."

"Any sign of Hunter, Neve and Blake?" Tori asked, worried over her teammates. Especially Neve, she knew something was wrong.

"_I'm getting infrared heat signatures in the area," Cam informed. "But there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint an exact location."_

"Keep trying to establish contact," Shane ordered. "We'll head back to Ops and regroup."

**xXx**

"What happened?" Shane asked as he and the others entered the destroyed Ninja Ops. Dustin followed after him.

"It's trashed!" he said, though it was obviously trashed by just looking.

"No!" Tori said, disbelief her primary emotion. It was soon enough that Tommy entered, and they all turned to look at him in shock.

"Dr. Oliver?" Tori asked and Tommy nodded his jaw tight as he surveyed what he had hoped wasn't the case. It seemed the final battle was here for these Rangers.

"Cam?" Shane yelled out suddenly. "Sensei? Cyber Cam?" No one answered and Tommy sighed.

"Where are they?" Shane asked.

"Don't worry," Dustin answered. "They'll be here somewhere."

"They have to," Tori said. "if anyone can survive this, it's Cam, Sensei." Tommy looked around and then behind him before asking.

"Where are the Thunders and my daughter?" the Wind Rangers all looked at each other and then turned to him with unsure eyes. Tommy felt his heart drop into his gut as he looked at them.

"We don't know, they're Megazord was destroyed. We couldn't find them." Tommy closed his eyes, they were fine, they had to be. He didn't think he could tell Kimberly their daughter was dead if she wasn't fine.

**xXx**

Up on Lothor's ship Cam struggled against the binds that held him firmly to the marble post that was part of the structure of Lothor's ship.

"You won't get away with this Lothor!" Cam yelled. "Whatever you're doing, it won't work."

"Oh you have little faith," Lothor said. "Is that anyway to talk to your uncle?" and he pulled out the scroll of destiny.

"The Scroll of Destiny," Cam said. "That's been missing from the Wind Ninja Academy for years!"

Lothor nodded and laughed. "Before our ceremonial meeting in the past, I borrowed it. To ensure my future, it's the Key to my master plan…"

"Though I do have a trump card...so to say," Lothor said and Cam raised eyebrow.

"What..." he didn't finish his question though as Kapri and Marah brought out a bound Neve. She had a cut on her forehead which was bleeding slightly but it was shallow.

"Neve!" he said and Lothor laughed and nodded and then admired the scroll. Cam glared.

"You based your future on some beat up old piece of paper?" Cam asked.

"This beat up old piece of paper, has accurately predicated everything!" Lothor explained. "You see this part near the bottom, that's where I destroy Earth once and for all! Of course Neve here is going to help me, just like old times," Lothor said laughing.

Cam looked towards the bottom of the scroll, where a large piece of it was missing. He smirked and snorted. "Aren't you missing something?" he asked. "Where's the rest of the scroll?"

"Nice try," Lothor said, moving forward slightly "but save it! I know exactly what happens next!" he said and yanked the samurai amulet from Cam's neck. Cam cried in protest and Neve struggled to get free and help her friend.

"Kapri, Marah place our old friend in the chair over their while I ready the machine," Lothor said and the two sisters nodded and shoved her over and down on the chair, strapping her arms to the chair with metal restraints.

"Neve, let her go Lothor, you got what you want!" Cam yelled and Lothor turned and grinned.

"Oh no dear Nephew. I only have half of what I want. You see Neveah here was the best damn soldier I had, no she was more like a daughter to me. I taught her many of trick that only a Wind Ninja such as myself might know or even you or your father. How do you think I felt when she betrayed me?" Lothor shook his head as he picked up a helmet like machine and walked over to Neve who was struggling but he simply smirked at the girl before placing it over her head. Cam watched in horror as it was switched on and she screamed before it finally stopped and she slumped forward in the chair.

Lothor gave the motion to let her up and they did just that. Cam watched with wide as as his friend and sister stood up and as she lifted her head he saw a look on her face he hadn't seen in months and wished never to see again.

"Neve, I'm your friend, don't do this," he said and Neve laughed a all too familiar laugh.

"That's a nice try Green Ranger, but Friends? I don't have any friends," she said, her eyes flashing and staying pink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we go, part one. So how is everyone liking the twist? Did anyone see it coming? It also explains why Lothor wanted her during the Team up. This time it is a little different though, there is no spell it is sort of like when he brainwashed the Thunder brothers that time before Neve showed up. Anyways thanks for reviewing and I have come to a decision to have Kim as a Ranger - Maroon since some wanted her to have a different color - I didn't want to use purple because for a while this color is distinctly Neve's. She will not be a totally active Ranger though - more like on call in time of need so she won't be leaving Davie alone with Hayley all the time. Anyways, R&R. **


	20. Calm before the Storm: Part II

Pink with Envy

Chapter 20: Storm before the Calm: Part II.

"This isn't how it ends," Shane said, his voice strained as he tried to push the stone wall off one side of the table. Tommy was helping Dustin move another concrete slab and Tori was trying to help Shane as best she could, but she may be a Ranger but she was still a girl and moving something that heavy was far out of her league.

"Whoa," Hunter said as he entered Ninja Ops with Blake, causing the Wind rangers to turn to attention. Tommy sighed in relief as he saw the two boys but his relief turned to worry upon seeing his daughter was not with the two brothers. "What happened here?"

"You guys made it!" Dustin said, high-fiving the Thunders as Tori rushed forward and hugged her boyfriend and then Hunter.

"Yeah," Blake answered. "Vexacus torched the Thunder Spirit Megazord, so we ejected..." he explained but his voice was sort of hinting at something more, a bit of shame and regret Tommy noticed.

Hunter nodded his eyes scanning the room. "Where's Cam?"

"And Sensei?" Blake asked.

"We don't know," Shane answered with a frown. Tommy sighed and looked at the two boys.

"Where is Neveah?" he asked and Hunter and Blake looked at each other and then at Tommy and the others with regretful faces, though Hunters was filled with sadness and worry over his girlfriend.

"After we ejected Lothor, Kapri and Marah showed up. We tried to fight but we were overwhelmed, before we realized..." Hunter trailed up his voice chocked.

"Lothor took Neve, we're sorry Dr. Oliver," Blake said and Tommy sighed and placed his head in his hands before shaking it and looking up.

"It's not your fault, these things happen. We'll get her back," he said in determination. He would get his daughter back, if it was the last thing he did.

"Lothor got here before we did, he got both places before we did," Dustin explained, wrapping his arm around Tori's shoulders in a brotherly manner. "We're too late."

"Better late than never, I always say" Sensei said, appearing out of the rubble behind the Rangers in his human form. They all gasped and their eyes widened and Tommy smiled as the three wind ninja's ran to their mentor. He knew that the fact their mentor was indeed alive was a huge weight off them, he remembered the times they'd almost lost Zordon and then when they had finally lost him.

"Sensei!" they cried moving forward and hugging their now human teacher who grinned and returned the sentiment with pride.

"It's good to see you," Hunter said with a smile. "Finally."

"And you're like totally normal," Dustin said as he chuckled softly. Sensei smiled and nodded at his Rangers.

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transmutation and allowed me to return to my human form," he said.

"It's great to see your alive Sensei Wantanabe," Tommy said and Sensei nodded at the older former Ranger.

"But where is Cam?" Tori asked. Sensei's facial expressions turned grave with panic and worry, much like Tommy's own had been before. "He has been captured;" he said gravely. Tori gasped.

"Not Cam too," she said and Blake gritted his teeth and looked at the Wind Sensei.

"We'll get them back Sensei," he said and Sensei turned to him.

"It will not be easy, Blake," he responded. "My darkest fears have come to pass, he has the Samurai Amulet and Lothor prepares to use it to open the Abyss of Evil. I also fear for Neve's sanity, I can only think of one reason Lothor would want Neve and that is either to kill her for her betrayal or to turn her back to his side," Sensei said and everyone fell silent at the news, Tommy was visibly angry at the suggestions but even he knew Sensei was most likely right. He knew Rita had tried multiple times before finally settling on killing him for his betrayal.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked, breaking through the silence. "I thought the Abyss was just Ninja Folklore."

Sensei shook his head. "It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbor is the home to the Wind Ninja Academy, we are the Guardians' of an invisible gateway. A gateway that will leave all the evil of ages gone by to escape," he said and Tommy looked at the young teens in front of him. They were redoubtably one of the best teams in the Ranger History, with some of the best Team work next to the Originals. He had no doubt they'd be more like these Rangers but they would be far and few in between. Not to say other Ranger teams did not do a good job there was just some who worked better together and went through more in their time as Rangers then others.

"The Abyss can only be opened when it is full to capacity. Even then it can only be opened by a mighty force; the amulet has this power," Sensei finished.

"So Lothor is intending to open the Abyss," Hunter stated and he clinched his fist in anger. Why did he have to take Neve? She had never done anything to warrant this path life was handing her. Something told him, the next time he faced his love, she wouldn't be fighting beside him – at least not at first.

"Yes."

"Something tells me its not going to be easy, I really don't want to be on the other end of her Phoenix dagger again. But I don't think we'll be getting a choice in that," Shane said and Tori's head snapped up.

"Wait? What? You don't think we'll have to fight Neve, I don't know if I can again. I didn't know her like I do now, I can't hurt my sister," Tori said her voice strong but got weaker as she spoke tears in her eyes. Tommy gave the blonde girl a sad look as he walked over and hugged her. He knew enough about Tori to know she lived with her younger sister and mother – her father having died when she was eight in a car accident. Tori smiled up at her best friends father and Shane sighed and nodded.

"We might have too, just be ready for the worst," Shane answered and they all nodded.

"This time could be different though, there isn't a sword of Destruction this time!" Dustin said and they all nodded.

"That's true, whatever happens though, we'll save Neve," Blake said and the Ranger nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

"I've set the self-destruct mechanism on the ship's bridge, sir" Chubo said as he entered the throne room. "Just like you ordered."

Neve rolled her eyes as she stood in her ninja gear, her arms crossed as she leaned against the thrown that Marah and Kapri sat on.

"Excellent!" Lothor said happily and laughed in a odd form of joy. Marah and Kapri exchanged frowns, before turning to their uncle. "Uncle, what about us?" Marah asked.

"What about you?" Lothor asked them. Neve smirked, her father would finally be rid of the two nuisances.

"Well, now that we're really evil don't we get to play apart in your ultimate victory?" Kapri asked smiling.

"Now that you're really evil, I suppose I can't really trust you can I?" Lothor asked them. "You were a bit too enthusiastic when you were plotting with Shimazu against me!"

"But uncle, you told us to do that!" Marah protested, shocked.

"Yeah," Kapri defended. "Remember we were all in it together, to trick Vexacus into trying to get rid of your generals,"

"Yes! Yes!" Lothor responded but then shook his head. "We had to make sure that the abyss was at maximum capacity, but you know? There's always room for two more."

Marah and Kapri's eyes widened in response and Kapri turned to Neve who smirked at the sisters with her bright pink eyes which seemed to glow.

"What about her, she's evil as well!" Kapri cried as she pointed at the Pink Ranger who glared at the pink haired idiot.

"Nonsense! My daughter is a critical part of my plans, she'll finally defeat those blasted Power Rangers!" Lothor said and then turned.

"Chubo!" he ordered and Kelzaks grabbed the two sisters and pulled them towards Cam and tied them up opposite the Green Ranger.

"Father, may I have the pleasure of destroying the Thunder Rangers, especially that Crimson nuisance?" Neve asked her voice like it had once been when she was evil, sweet yet evil and lacking much emotion which was usually held in her voice. Cam shivered and glared at Lothor.

"See nephew, this is the ultimate warrior and she will bring me victory!" Lothor said laughing.

"They wont harm her!" Cam snapped. "They'll find a way to release her, mark my words Uncle, you will loose!" Neve growled at the Green clad boy and walked closer before slapping him hard in the face with a backhand. He turned to her with hurt eyes but understanding in them.

"We'll save you Neve, even if it kills us," he muttered.

**xXx**

"We have to stop the Abyss from opening," Shane said. "But how?"

"We need help," Blake said, causing everyone to turn in his direction. "Ninja help."

"That won't be easy, aren't the Ninja's all captured?" Tommy asked and Shane was about to open his mouth when Sensei Hikari appeared inside ops with three people behind her in Ninja gear just like Neve's only they did not wear pink. The first which was obviously male had silver where Neve's would be pink and the outfit was just like the Thunder Brothers in style. They could not tell more then the fact he had blue eyes from his mask. Next to him was a female with black eyes it seemed and she was slight about Neve's size. She had ice blue where Neve would have pink. The last was a boy with a more lean build then the first boy and he appeared to have blue eyes and instead of white he had a golden color.

"That's not completely true Tommy Oliver," Sensei Hikari said and motioned for the three ninja's to take off their mask. The first had shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes – he couldn't be older then eighteen. The second was a Asian female with long wavy black hair who could be no older then seventeen. The last was the youngest, possibly sixteen with ear length brown hair.

"These are my other pupils, I started training them after Neve. While Neve will one day take my place as Sensei of the Spirit Academy she will need teachers before she can open the school. That is where these three come in." Sensei Hikari stopped and pointed to each one who bowed as they were introduced.

"In the silver is Axel, beside him is Etsuko, and finally we have Cody. They are still learning but would love to help you. Axel's specialty is spirit communication, Etsuko's field is prophetic dreams and Cody's is healing. They are all very good fighters as well," Sensei Hikari said and the Rangers all nodded at the three Spirit Ninja's.

"Well, that's three more fighters, but we're going to need more then that," Shane said and Etsuko stepped forward.

"Might I make a suggestion? There are more on Lothor's ship, is there not?" she asked, she had a light accent which meant she most likely had no been born in America. Hunter nodded.

"Lothor's ship, every Ninja on the planet is locked up there," Hunter said. The Wind rangers nodded and got back to their feet. "We could take the Dragon Force vehicle!" Dustin said smiling.

"Wait," Hunter interrupted looking at his brother and then back at them all. "I think Blake and I should go alone, besides Neve were the only ones who've been on the ship before, we'll know where to look for the others."

Sensei nodded at the two Thunder Ninja's. "The Dragon Force vehicle is in the Zord bay,mbe careful and thank you for you're courage," he said and Tommy nodded.

"Like Sensei Wantanabe said, be careful. Neve would never forgive any of us if you died up there," he said and Hunter and Blake grinned and nodded.

"You can thank us when we come back," Blake said before Hunter nodded and the two Thunders took off. Sensei Hikari turned to her students.

"Ready yourselves for a hard battle my students. And remember that Neveah is not herself if and when you face her," she said and the others noticed that the Spirit master had no doubt that the Pink Ranger was once again under Lothor's control.

"I keep thinking it's my fault!" Shane said, from the other side of the table as the Rangers had all sat down to wait. It was obvious waiting wasn't doing them much good or making them happy campers.

Tori glanced across at him. "That's crazy, how could you have done anything differently?" she asked, her eyes concerned for her leader and friend. He hadn't seemed this bummed since Skyla died.

"Been a better ranger, if we had defeated Lothor sooner, or protected Neve and Cam better, then none of this would have ever happened." Tommy sighed and walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your definitely a Red Ranger Shane, one of the best, but as Rangers we can only do so much. We're only human, we can't stop everything," Tommy said and Shane gave the man a small smiled before sighing.

"Do you guys ever think, if we hadn't been late to class that day, we wouldn't even be Power Rangers?" Shane and Tori sighed in agreement.

"Or that maybe Neve would have never been thrown into this mess if she hadn't met us?" Tori said, tears filling her blue eyes at the thought of the younger Ranger. Tommy sighed and shook his head but Sensei beat him to the punch by speaking up first.

"You were always meant to be rangers," Sensei told them.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked as they got up.

Sensei held up a small torn piece of parchment. "This is the last entry on the Scroll of Destiny," he explained, passing the paper to them. It held three people on the bottom, with a Phoenix flying overhead.

"It's us," Dustin cried excitedly and they all smiled. Tommy grinned and nodded. This was just the boost of confidence they needed.

"As you can see, you were late precisely so you would be the ones to become Power Rangers," Sensei said and the Rangers all smiled at one another.

"And you knew this all along?" Shane asked curiously. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Would you have believed me?" Sensei asked looking at each Ranger before continuing. "If you hadn't learned the truth for yourself? I have never doubted the scrolls prophecy, and neither should you."

Shane looked around at his friends then back up at his Sensei. "So what happens now?" he asked.

Sensei took the Scroll back and gave the Rangers a look that told them he had no idea. "This is the end of the Scroll, it will not say who will be victorious, only that you must be there to face Lothor at the Abyss of Evil!"

"And that's where we'll be" Shane said determinedly and Tommy smiled as the three Wind Rangers lined up side-by-side.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" they yelled and were bathed in their proper colors and suits.

**xXx**

They had reached the scene and at the same time so had the Kelzaks. the three Wind Rangers raced into battle and as usual the Kelzaks dropped like flies.

"Tori, Dustin, Shane!" They heard a familiar voice yell and as the last of the Kelzaks dropped the three Wind Rangers regrouped by Kimberly's side as she held David in her arms, her eyes wide with fear.

"Kim, you shouldn't be here!" Shane said and Kim looked at the Red Ranger.

"What's happened, where is Neve and Tommy?" Before anyone could answer Tommy ran up to Kim's side and hugged her and David.

"I'm right here Beautiful," Tommy told her and the Rangers all winced remembering the nickname being used between Hunter and Neveah. Kim sighed but with determined eyes asked again.

"Where is Neveah?"

"I'm right here," a familiar voice which sent shivered down all of their spins said and the Rangers and Olivers turned to see the Pink Ranger walking towards them her fans in either hand. Kim gasped and placed Davie in Tommy's arms before rushing forward. Tommy stepped forward and tried to stop her.

"Kimberly, no!" Tommy yelled but it was to late. Neve tilted her head and as Kim got close enough grabbed her right arm and twist it before she kicked the older woman back toward the Rangers. Kim gasped and gripped her stomach as Shane and Dustin caught her. Tommy growled and stepped forward, his eyes blazing in fury.

"Neve, stop this! Whatever Lothor did to you it came be fixed!" Tommy said and Neve threw her head back and laughed, it brought memories forward for Tommy that were to real and he push it all down. This wasn't his daughter, this was the thing wearing her face. He would get her back though, and Lothor would pay.

"Lothor is my father and lord, he will rule this world. I will rule this world," she hissed and her words tore at Tommy's heart but he knew this wasn't his daughter, this evil version wasn't even right. Something was wrong.

"Don't make us fight you Neve, remember who you are!" Tori pleaded.

"I would love to fight you dear Rangers, but father has other plans," she said smirking and then turned to look up.

"You're end is here, Rangers," she growled spat, turning to look up at the giant zord that had just landed.

"Look!" Dustin said, also looking up as he pointed at the new zord.

"Whoa," Tori breathed, her eyes wide.

"Let's go!" Shane commanded and the three of them hopped onto their Tsunami Cycles as they sped towards the battle.

Neveah watched them go and laughed darkly, she began to move forward raising her fans in front of her but she was kicked from behind and she turned to see Tommy in his white ninjetti garb in a stance that was all his own. Neve glared and sighed rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you a bit old for this daddy?" she asked and Tommy smirked.

"Not nearly, your battle is with me princess," he said and the battle between them began.

**xXx**

Lothor laughed as he turned away from the Abyss of Evil and towards the Storm Megazord that was confronting him. he smirked, the plan was coming along wonderfully. Lothor fired a fiery red energy at the Wind Rangers and hit the Megazord causing sparks to fly. He then reached out and grabbed the Megazord from the ground and held onto it tightly as he charged an red electrical impulse through the Megazord and more sparks continued to fly and he threw it like a toy it through a nearby mountain, and sent rocks tumbling everywhere.

"This is the most fun I've had all season!" Lothor said as he laughed darkly.

Lothor laughed as he stood over the fallen Megazord, he was a lot more powerful than the Rangers had thought. "Taste your defeat!" he said as he pulled back a clawed hand.

"Never!" Shane yelled as he locked and dropped the Power Disk beside him. A Power Sphere shout out from the chest and it Lothor wildly causing sparks to fly and Lothor to stumble backwards. Red electricity surged through the entire zord before Lothor latched onto the Megazord and a few seconds latter they both exploded together.

"Eject!" the wind rangers yelled as they ejected from their Megazord and hit the ground at the US Action Games. When they looked up, Lothor and the Megazord were gone.

"The Megazord! It's gone!" Shane shouted in shock. The Rangers all back up to the edge of where the Abyss was and Tori and Shane helped Tommy up when he was thrown in front of them by one of Neve's spirit fans. He got up gripping his chest and the Rangers all got in front of him, Tori gasping as she saw Kim running forward the baby with her. They all turned, even Neve as there was a slight explosion and whispers of darkness flew into the air behind Lothor and Neveah who stood with her arms lazily crossed by his side.

"Oh no," Kimberly breathed from her husband side.

"Their all back!" Dustin exclaimed looking up and the three rangers all backed up as the Generals and monsters they had already faced landed in front of them.

"This should be interesting," Neve said, smirking.

"How does it feel to fail, Rangers?" Lothor asked, as he walked through the army ranks and faced the Rangers, his hand on Neve's shoulder. Tommy growled at the evil space ninja who dared touch his daughter.

"You should know!" Shane said, glaring at Lothor.

"Not this time!" Lothor growled. "This time my Pink Ranger will defeat you along with my reborn army!" Neve smirked and stepped forward.

"Ready?" Shane asked, his visor snapping shut as did Tori's and Dustin's. They removed their Ninja Swords and waited for the fight to come to them, looking back at Tommy and Kim Tori spoke.

"Don't get in this, Neve would never forgive herself if one of you died," she said and the two older Olivers nodded. Neve laughed and her lips formed a evil sneer under her helmet as she pointed at the Rangers. "Destroy them all! Even the baby!" Neve yelled and Kim gasped and backed away with Tommy. And just like that the fight for Earth began.

**xXx**

Shane spun around as he blocked an attack with his Ninja Sword before firing to his right with his Hawk blaster only to have it kicked from his hands. "Hey!" he protested as he slashed around with his sword but Motodrone caught his arm and twisted it behind his back as Zurgane slashed across his chest with his own sword.

Tori yelled out as she ducked under a group of monsters before flipping over and slashed at them with her Ninja Sword, many of the monsters she hadn't even fought before as she was kicked in the stomach and flipped onto her back.

Dustin attacked with both his Lion Hammer and Ninja Sword. He attacked with Lion Hammer before it was removed from his hands and dropped. He kick-flipped a monster before being thrown backwards and landed on his back as his sword was thrown out of his reach. He rolled out of the way as a monster tried to stomp on him and he found his sword being kicked away from him and into the sea of monsters surrounding him.

"My sword!" he yelled as he tried to retrieve it.

The monsters laughed as they all stood around the three fallen Rangers. Each raising its weapon ready for the final attack. Seconds before they acted a Crimson blast hit Motodrone, Shimazu and Vexacus. The origination of the Attack was show as Hunter flew in over head on his Ninja glider bike.

"Mind if I play?" the Crimson Ranger asked and Lothor and Neve both turned their gazes' skywards

"You will never stop us!" Lothor yelled.

"Crimson Ranger!" Neve spat her eyes narrowing as she clinched her fist in front of her. How she hated that Ranger.

There was another explosion as more monsters and generals were thrown backwards causing the Wind Rangers to turn in the direction of the blast. "But we will!" Blake said, as he arrived with the Wind and Thunder Ninja students along with the three Spirit Ninjas.

Lothor looked surprised but Neve merely rolled her eyes in exasperation. Hunter landed behind the Wind Rangers as they made it back to their feet, he turned to Shane and nodded before turning back to look at Neve as his chest clinched in sadness at the sight before him. He had never wanted to see this side of Neve again, and he knew she had never wanted them to see it either.

Shane turned to Lothor and called forth the Battlizer to which Lothor growled.

"Kelzaks!" Lothor ordered as the foot soldiers and Chubo appeared behind him.

"We're ready, sir" the alien said, twirling his staff in his hands.

"Attack!" Lothor called and Neve huffed before standing back to watch the fight, waiting for her chance. Neve sighed as she watched the ninja's and Rangers throw multiple monsters and generals back into the abyss. Her chance came though as Hunter came to stand in front of her with his thunder staff drawn. She raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her arm, her fans appearing in her hands. She was a little surprised though to see her Mother and Father – her real one – behind him a few feet away with tears in her mothers eyes. A part of her clinched at seeing this and she shook her head, no, Lothor was all the family she had now!

"Neve, don't do this!" Hunter cried and Neve laughed and dashed forward. The fight was long and punches and kicks were exchanged. Tommy and Kim watched with bated breath while David softly cried, he was to little to understand but he did recognize his sister was in trouble. Hunter grunted as he was thrown to the ground in front of Tommy and the older man helped the crimson clad boy up.

"You okay? What happened to her?" Tommy asked and Hunter growled.

"Same thing that happened to me and Blake when we trusted Chubo to much. He brainwashed her, we have to make her remember who we are," Hunter said and Kim gasped and Tommy glared at Lothor who was fighting the Rangers.

"How did they save you and Blake?" Kim asked and Hunter's eyes widened as he stepped forward as he saw his girlfriend put away her fans and bring out her Phoenix dagger. Which while couldn't call her zord was still dangerous.

"Time to end this, you've been a pest since the begging Thunder Ranger," Neve said and raised it ready to attack. As she ran forward Hunter suddenly demorphed and Neve gasped, her eyes wide as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Neve, beautiful please remember who we are. We're you friends, I'm your boyfriend," Hunter said as he watched the internal struggle between the evil and Neve. What he didn't know was her eyes were flickering between Pink and Brown. Hunter came forward even thought he dagger was digging into his chest but he felt her wrist slack some and it move so the it was laying edge forward against his chest instead of point forward.

"Please Neveah, remember."

"Baby girl, we love you. We're you parents," Kim said as she stepped forward slightly. Tommy demorphed as well, and smiled at his daughter who backed away and gripped her head.

"No, it's...lies, all lies!" she cried shaking her head and growing as she raised her dagger again and moved to slash him but he ducked and turned to Kim after kicking her in the gut. He looked at Davie and back at Kim.

"Do you trust me?" Hunter asked and Kim nodded. He held out his hands and Tommy realizing what he planed clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Good luck, don't let her hurt him. She'd die knowing she did," Tommy said and Hunter nodded before taking the baby into his arms and moving back dodging a kick from Neve. She growled and moved forward with her dagger raised but Hunter held out David and she stopped instantly her morph shattering as she stared at him with pink eyes. The baby gurgled.

"Beautiful, remember who you are. If not for me, then for David. Don't make him grow up without his sister," Hunter spoke and he watched as her eyes flicked from pink to brown and then turned pink but as she stared at the baby who began to reach for her, her eyes began to turn brown.

"eve...eve," Davie gurgled and it took a lot to realize he was trying to say Neve. He was only Three months old and Kim gasped. Tommy stared wide eyes but as his daughter collapsed to the ground her eyes completely brown he sighed in relief. Kim and Tommy ran forward and Kim took David in her arms as Tommy and Hunter helped Neve up. Her eyes were tear filled and she laid her head into Hunter shoulder as she let sobs out and cried. Tommy rubbed her back and his daughter pulled away a few seconds latter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt anyone badly, did I?" Neve asked and they all smiled and shook their head. Besides Tommy and Hunter she really had no had much contact with the other Rangers.

"You guys should go help the others," Tommy said. Hunter and Neve looked at each other and nodded before standing side by side.

"Ready?" Neve asked coyly and Hunter smirked back and nodded.

"Thunder Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" they yelled and were instantly morphed. The two Rangers all found their way to their friends and Tori grinned as she hugged the Pink Ranger. They could all tell instantly that she was back. Lothor growled and held up the Samurai Amulet and moved it towards the Rangers.

"Enough!" Lothor commanded. "It is time to finish what we started,"

"I believe that belongs to me!" They looked to find Cam and the Rangers cheered knowing he was okay. Lothor snorted and the.

"This thing? No longer belongs to you!" Lothor said and the fight between Uncle and Nephew began. It almost seemed evenly matched but then Lothor gained the upper hand.

"Give me you Ranger powers!" Lothor said holding the Amulet out to the Rangers and all six of them felt drained as their morphs shattered. They stood tall against a blast and fell to their knees but stood back up.

"You cannot stop me without your Powers, Rangers!"Lothor said laughing and The Wind rangers pushed themselves to their feet again and stood in front of Cam and the Thunders. "We may not be Power Rangers!" Shane said in a low voice. "but we still have Power! - Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Ninja Powers!" the three of them commanded as the tips of their fingers glowed. Red, Blue and Yellow before they pointed towards Lothor as winds picked up around him. They lifted the Space Ninja off his feet and it struggled to over power him. Neve let go of Hunter's arm and stood at Dustin's side and did her own motions.

"Power of Spirit!" she cried and the light pink light emitted from her finger tips and shot toward Lothor. He yelled as the power combination hit sending him hurtling into the depths of the Abyss, which imploded and disappeared leaving a clear, calm clearing behind. The Rangers all sighed and Tommy and Kim cam out of their safe spot to watch the battle. Tommy wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so proud of you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"We are proud of all of you," Kim said looking at the Rangers – former Rangers. Neve pulled back from her father and went to Hunter, hugging him tightly afraid he'd disappear.

"What happened? How did -" Neve asked, pointing to the abyss.

"Lothor's evil...it must have over-powered the Abyss," Blake said.

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam added agreeing with the Navy Thunder Ninja.

"So he's gone?" Dustin asked. "Really gone?"

Cam nodded. "I believe so."

Hunter raised his arm and looked at his morpher. "And our Ranger powers?"

"Their gone too," Shane answered, looking at his own morpher. The Rangers all sighed and Neve leaned into Hunter more, a few tears running down her face at the end of an era.

**Xxx**

Kim and Tommy both grinned as they stood in the crowd as the Rangers all graduated. This was the proudest day of their lives so far – of course they still had Neve's high school graduation.

"Shane Clark!" Sensei called as the former rangers stood off to the side waiting all in their ninja gear. they were receiving their badges of Honor which mean they officially graduated from their Ninja Academies, some much earlier then others. Shane stepped forward, bowed in respect and took the scroll, before taking his place behind them.

"Tori Hanson," Sensei continued, as Tori stepped forward and bowed in her respect, took her scroll and stepped back beside Shane.

"Dustin Brooks," Sensei said with a smile as he handed over the scroll to the Earth Ninja, before he went to stand beside Tori. Next was Blake, and though they were Thunder Ninja's and their academy was their they graduated together – who were the three Sensei's to split a winning team?

"Blake Bradley," Sensei said, calling Blake forward. His Sensei stood in the crowd as he watched the ceremony with a proud smile and nod. Kim and Tommy both cheered happily for the boy and Hunter was next.

"Hunter Bradley." Hunter stepped forward, bowed and took his scroll stepping up beside his brother with a happy grin. Sensei Omino grinned happily as both his students graduated and beside him Sensei Hikari grinned with her three other students behind her.

"Neveah Oliver," Sensei said smiling as the youngest graduating Ninja in three centuries stepped forward. Neve smiled and accepted it, it was a surprise to her but Sensei Hikari had said she deserved it and that what she had not already learned would be taught to her before she helped train the other three Spirit Ninja. Kim and Tommy grinned as their daughter took her place beside Hunter.

"And finally," Sensei said, with an even prouder smile. "Cam Watanabe." he handed over the last scroll as Cam bowed and stepped back beside Neveah.

"You have all earned the badge of honor," Sensei told them "that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy and of course the Thunder and Spirit Academy's. I could not be more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you have made for your schools, with your lives, and indeed for your planet - the world is a better place today, because of you."

There was a split second silence before the former rangers cheered all at once; turning to hug one another. Kim and Tommy grinned, Kim bouncing Davie around, as Hunter and Neve pulled each other into a passionate kiss.

**xXx**

"So when do you leave?" Tori asked him as they walked around.

Blake smiled. "We start testing next week, and our first race is in a month."

"You must be really psyched!"

"Yeah, it's great" Blake couldn't keep the smile off his face but sadly he turned to his girlfriend. "So, you think you might wanna come out and watch me sometime?"

Tori nodded "Yeah, I'm all over it!" she said as Hunter and Neveah jumped up behind them interrupting the moment the two were sharing.

"I cant believe it!" Hunter said excitedly grinning at his brother and his friend. "Sensei Omino just asked me to be the Head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy!"

"That's great," Tori said grinning as Neve chuckled.

Blake nodded. "Right on man,"

"How are you taking this Neve?" Tori asked and Neve shrugged.

"The Thunder Academy is pretty much in between Reefside and Angel Grove. While I'll be Reefside I can always go visit or keep in contact with the phone. After I graduate I am going to help Sensei Hikari with Axel, Etsuko and Cody. As ironic as it is, the Spirit and Thunder Academy's are very close together," Neve said and the two former Blue Rangers nodded.

"Hey," Shane said, as he and Dustin walked up behind the others.

"So you guys ready to do this?" Shane asked. They all frowned but nodded.

"Lets go for it," the others said as they split up once back on the main grounds near the exit and entrance; where the new students were filing in. Their time as Ranger might be over but as Neve looked up at Hunter who had a arm wrapped around her waist, she knew that life would never be the same. The End is only the beginning.

_You can run but you can't hide  
>from the guilt you built inside<br>All the lies they won't forget  
>Never will get over it<em>

_Thinking backwards_  
><em>How the hell did this get started<em>  
><em>Drowning faster<em>  
><em>Down you go<em>

_You want to save they day_  
><em>so you grab on the reins and run in circles<em>  
><em>You're going to crash and drag the world down with you<em>  
><em>Only one thing remains<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is, the end - sort of. I still have one more chapter and epilogue to do. The song at the end is One thing Remains by Default. It sort of worked and it was the song I was listening to as I wrote this last part. Another thing I know three months is a bit - a lot - young to be saying anything other then gurgling noises but lets chalk it up to being the child of two rangers and wanting to help his sister. Also one of the reviewers mentioned me possibly beating the evil ranger concept to death with a sledge hammer. This might be true but everyone loves a evil ranger and a evil Neve is better. Not to mention there is a reason. It foreshadowed throughout the whole story and this foreshadows Dino Thunder. I also turn her evil what seems like too often to distance her from Tommy. It is a way to make it known she is her own person and fate has it out for her like it once did Tommy and in a way still does. She won't be evil every story though, Dino Thunder marks the end of her evil era - at least for a long long while. I hope you all liked this chapter, R&R.**


	21. The End is only the beginning

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 21: The End is only the beginning.**

Hunter waited patiently inside the mostly packed up Oliver house for Neveah. He was dressed in a black tux with black dress shoes and a crimson undershirt and gold tie. Kim smiled at the boy as she stood waiting with him, a camera in hand. Kim couldn't help but admit the boy was quite handsome, her daughter had great taste and crimson and gold look good on him. Sighing Kim looked up as she heard the soft footsteps of her daughter. She smiled upon seeing her. She was dressed in her most formal dress which made her look even older then what she already appeared. In the light pink full length pleated silk-chiffon gown with rose gold embroidery and drape style she could easily pass for twenty. It had always amazed her how much older her daughter looked in the proper clothes and had always made Tommy on edge. He was already loosing his little girl so quickly, he didn't need her dressing like she was already an adult.

Kim also noticed the dragonfly jewelry she seemed to love so much and the new pair of dragonfly stud earrings she had gotten her daughter the day before, and the pair of silver high heels which were strappy and barely seen under her dress. To top it off she on a light pink shawl around her shoulders and her hair was wavy and fell down her back. A week science their powers had been lost and life had returned to normal. No fear of battles, of her daughter dying in battle or being turned evil once again. The peace was nice and Neve and Hunter had to agree. Not only did they have more time for life but for each other. Hence the fancy dinner date.

Hunter smiled up at his girlfriend as she walked down the stairs and he held out his arm for her as she reached the bottom. Kim smiled and pulled up the camera.

"Smile you two," she said and Hunter wrapped his arms around Neve's waist and they both smiled at the camera. It seemed like forever before Kim let the two out of the house and Hunter led his girlfriend to the car which was no surprise – crimson. The restaurant was beautiful, and Neve smiled as he led her inside.

"Reservation for Bradley," Hunter said and the guy at the podium with the book – Neve was never sure what his job was actually called – nodded and led them to a secluded area and table. They ordered and waited for their food. It was almost twenty-minutes before it was brought out.

"Hunter, are we going to be able to work through this distance?" Neve finally asked as they ate in silence. Hunter looked at his girlfriend and grinned.

"I undersand you fear Neve, but we won't be that far apart. I love you, and I always will," Hunter told her and Neve grinned and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to hear you say that. I just, my parents almost didn't get back together after my mother moved away and I don't...I don't want to end up like my parents in that way," she siad and Hunter smirked at her teasingly.

"Well unless you have some sort of immaculate conception to tell me about I don't think we have to worry," he said and Neve laughed shaking her head.

"You goof." she shook her head as she calmed down and she reached across to take his hand in hers.

"I love you Hunter," she said and Hunter grinned before bringing out a pink gift box with a pink ribbon. It was about the size of a medium size piece of paper and almost flat as he slid it across the table.

"I saw these in the mall and I couldn't help but think of you." Neve looked at him and smiled before opening the lid and gasping. Inside were two pieces of jewelry. One a silver watch with a design of dragonflys on it and the other a silver claddagh ring with a pink sapphire in the middle. She looked at him and he smiled.

"The first I think is pretty self explanatory, my beautiful dragonfly. The other is a promise ring, In tradition you'd wear it on your right hand. If the heart is facing outward it means your single and most likely looking for a relationship. It the heart in facing inward, then it means someone has already captured your heart," Hunter said and Neve smiled and took the ring and slid it onto her right ring finger the heart facing inward. Hunter grinned and smiled as she placed the watch on her left wrist opposite her dragonfly bracelet. Neve then smirked as she pulled out a small red and black box from her small purse and gave it to him.

"It's nothing extravagant, it's a protection pendent. It'll keep you safe for me," Neve said and Hunter grinned as he pulled out the arrowhead shaped pendent which almost looked Celtic in design. He smiled at her and put it on and leaned across the table to kiss her softly.

"We'll make this work Neve, don't worry," he whispered and Neve nodded.

"I know, this is only the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So chapter 21, one more to go. I know this was short, but it was never meant to be a very long chapter. Just a bit of fluff before you all have to deal with few chapters were Hunter appears and mostly phone conversations until the third story. Also who wants to take a guess at Neve's new color in DT. The tittle when I post the first chapter will pretty much give it away completely but whoever can guess it before then gets a cookie! Also I am at a bit of a delema on a pairing for DT; Connor/Kira or Trent/Kira? I love both, and can't decide. I am being swayed though by my plot bunnies with Connor and Kira but then the other half wants Trent and Kira but then...maybe that would take away from Neve and Hunter's Kim-Tommy similarity to badly having them together? If I have Connor and Kira together then they can remind us of Jason and Trini. Help! Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy and that last chapter up tomorrow! Along with a possible first chapter of...oh you almost got the tittle out of me. Nope, you'll have to wait. R&R Please!**


	22. Epilogue

**Pink with Envy**

**Chapter 22: Epilogue: Multicolored Thunder.**

The Rangers all stood staring at the plant based monster and Kira placed a hand on her hip as she turned her head to the side to look up at Conner.

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked.

"No idea," he shook his head, before they prepared themselves in a fighting stance of their own. Seeing the laser beam headed their way they all flipped backwards to avoid it.

As they straightened up they heard the whistling of air as a blur of white and possibly black zoomed up, hitting the monster over and over again as sparks flew. The other Rangers watched, confused but in awe of the fast paced attack.

"What's that?" Conner frowned.

"I don't know," Kira shrugged.

Suddenly, the monster before them exploded, and the blur rushed off, running down another street and they all heard faint laughter following him.

"You guys saw that, right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "But…what _was_ it?"

"_You guys should try to follow it. See if you can find anything_," Tommy stated over the morpher communication system they had set up in the morphers.

"C'mon!" Conner called and they rushed off in the direction the blur had gone. Soon they found themselves at the end of the rode which led to the front courtyard of a building.

"It should be around here somewhere!" Conner said and they all looked around.

"Do you guys see anything?" Kira asks and her teammates shook their heads.

"I got nothing," Ethan shook his head.

"Look harder," a distorted and threatening voice said from behind them, and they turned to see a White-clad Ranger with a white and black shield which sort of came down into a broken 'v'. He a almost completely different style to the three prime color Rangers, where as their off setting color was gold he had a black tiger like theme along his suit, and a red visor standing there, his arms at his side.

"Who is _that_?" Kira questioned.

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan added.

"This guy a friend of yours, Dr. O?" Conner spoke into his morpher.

"_I've never seen him before,"_ Tommy said, slightly confused.

"_Be careful Conner,"_ Kim said after him and Conner nodded.

"Okay!" Conner moved forward but was stopped as the Ranger spoke.

"Don't come any closer," the White Ranger stated. "You'll force me to do something, I don't want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked, and Kira shook her head and knew if Neve could hear him now she'd have hit him for saying the words that was undoubtedly going to end with them on the ground.

"Let me show you," he said calmly, drawing a white and black dagger, which sort of resembled a feather or quill, from his belt. "White Drago Sword!"

Swinging the weapon in a series of movements he created a series of white/gold arrows that stayed floating in the air in front of him. "Laser arrows," he said as if he was announcing the weather, and made them turn towards the other three Rangers. In seconds they had ripped through the air battering the Rangers with a series of sharp jabs, sparks and energy blasts. As the last couple hit, they were thrown off their feet, and groaned as they landed on their butts. Kira shook her head and sighed, they should really listen to Neve more from when she spoke of not antagonizing potentially evil Rangers in the past.

"Is that really necessary?" Conner snapped, looking up at the White Ranger.

"That was just a warning," the Ranger stated, and began to walk forward a bit but was stopped by another threatening voice which was softer, sweeter yet sent shivers down their spins. Tommy and Kim thought it was familiar from the lab but they couldn't place it – mostly because like the White Ranger it seemed to be distorted and disguised.

"Enough!" the voice spoke and they all watched as a streak color landed on the ground in front of the Ranger. The Rangers all gasped, standing in front of them was another Ranger. Her suit was just like Kira's expect where Kira's was gold hers was silver yet she still held gold on her suit, and she had shoulder guards much like Tommy's suit. Her helmet was just like Kira's as well, except the visor was shaped more like a dino paw – those who had seen Tommy's dragon coin could compare it to that – and was a brighter, ruby like red then the White Rangers, though not by much. She stood calmly, her arms crossed lazily and she was looking from the White Ranger to the three prime colored Rangers.

"Wow, another Ranger. We could really use your help!" Ethan said and Kira blinked, she bit her lip. The new Ranger laughed, a chilling laugh that on any other day Tommy and Kim would have recognized yet the distortion of her voice made it unknown to even them and shook her head.

"Rangers today, all the same. Jumping to conclusions, let's go Drago, we'll deal with them latter," the Ranger said and turned her back and walked away, they gasped as she disappeared in a colored light and the White Ranger followed those his light seemed to be a kaleidoscope of colors probably to do with White conducting all colors in a way.

"Man, what just happened?" Conner asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahahaha...the END!**

** For now, a little sneak peak of DT to make you all squirm. I didn't tell you what color she was in that little epilogue did I? hahaha...ahh...I love surprises. I'm gonna go start the sequel now, as always I love you all and thank you for Reviewing. Without these people and their reviews this story would not have been completed near as fast as it has been or at all. That's a sad sad thought.**


End file.
